The Last Time
by sillycucumber
Summary: Sequel to "when the war is over." Summary inside
1. Default Chapter

*Hey everyone. Welcome back! Well, as you may have guessed, this is the  
3rd installment of my little series. If you've read "Time to make it a  
Quartet" and "when the war is over", you'll have a good idea of the  
history between certain characters. This year will be mainly the gang  
enjoying their final year at Hogwarts. Now that Voldemort's really gone,  
Harry can kick back and relax. I think he deserves it. Well, here we go.  
I hope you enjoy it!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Harry woke up early on the 31st of July. He opened his eyes slowly and  
looked around. He sat up and smiled, realizing what today was. He got up,  
got dressed and put his glasses on. He went to his opened window and  
leaned out of it, feeling the warm air on his face. Harry thought back to  
the night before. He had not had a nightmare. In fact, he hadn't had a  
nightmare for the past two weeks. Harry had been sleeping better in the  
past two weeks than he had been in his whole life. He turned and petted  
Hedwig good morning, before making his way downstairs.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen to find Uncle Vernon sitting at the table,  
reading the paper and Aunt Petunia in the kitchen getting Dudley's  
cereal. Dudley was sitting at the table next to his father. He looked up  
as Harry entered the kitchen and smiled cockily. Harry resisted the urge  
to roll his eyes and sat town at the table, helping himself to some  
toast. Harry knew that Dudley had remembered that it was his birthday  
today, and that nothing was going to be done about it. Harry hardly  
cared, because he knew something that Dudley didn't. Now that he was 17,  
he was now of age and could use his wand outside of school. Harry  
buttered his toast and smiled and Dudley. Dudley raised and eyebrow, and  
then went back to his toast and cereal his mother had just put in front  
of him.  
  
Just as Aunt Petunia had sat down, the telephone rang. Uncle Vernon  
sighed, put down his paper and got up to answer the phone.  
  
"Good Morning, Vernon Dursely speaking.' He said in a falsely nice voice.  
Harry looked at him. His eyes had gone a bid wide, and then he looked at  
Harry.  
  
"Yes, alright then." He said, his nice tone fading. Harry wondered what  
he could have done now. Uncle Vernon passed Harry the receiver.  
  
"Its for you." He said flatly. Harry stared at him, looked down at the  
receiver and then back up and Uncle Vernon.  
  
"For me?" he asked, disbelievingly. Uncle Vernon looked annoyed.  
  
"Yes, for you. Don't talk to long!" he snapped. Harry got up and walked  
into the lounge room.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hey Potter, how are you?" came Melody's voice. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm good. How are you?" he asked, still extremely surprised.  
  
"I'm good. Hermione and I just wanted to wish you Happy Birthday!" she  
said. Harry could tell she was smiling. He heard Hermione yell Happy  
Birthday in the background.  
  
"Thanks.' He paused. 'Um, not to sound rude, but how did you get my  
number?" Melody laughed.  
  
"You gave it to Hermione ages ago, remember?" Harry chuckled.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right." Harry was feeling even better than he had this  
morning.  
  
"So, um, I cant talk for long, and I bet you can't either..' Harry  
laughed, 'so I just rang up to ask you something." Harry looked into the  
kitchen. He could tell Aunt Petunia was trying to listen in of his  
conversation.  
  
"Alright. Shoot." He said, looking away.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to come spend the last month of  
your holidays with us." She said. Harry paused, trying not to scream in  
happiness. Melody cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, since you can't go to the Burrow, and Hermione and I couldn't  
stand you being there all summer. We just thought you would like to come  
over here." Harry breathed in slowly.  
  
"Ok, hang on, I'll ask." He put the receiver down and went into the  
kitchen. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, Uncle Vernon?" he asked. He grunted to show he was listening. 'I was  
wondering if I could go spend the rest of my summer with my friends.'  
Uncle Vernon looked up.  
  
"You mean those Weasleys?" he asked, his eye twitching slightly. Harry  
tried not to laugh.  
  
"No, it's my other friends. They live near London." Uncle Vernon looked  
at him for a while, before looking back at his paper.  
  
"As long as they come and get you. I haven't got time to be taking you  
around London." He said. Harry nodded and ran back into the lounge room,  
picking the phone up.  
  
"Still there?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"You bet." Came Melody's voice. Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok. Would it be alright if you picked me up?" he asked  
bashfully. Melody laughed.  
  
"Yeah. We'll be there tomorrow about 4. That ok?"  
  
"Sure. Ill see you tomorrow." He said, grinning widely.  
  
"You bet.' She said. Hermione yelled 'see ya tomorrow' in the  
background. Melody laughed, as did Harry.  
  
"Bye." He said, and hung up the phone. He took it back into the kitchen  
and put it back on the stand. He turned to Uncle Vernon.  
  
"They'll be here tomorrow and 4. Its that ok?" he said. Uncle Vernon  
nodded, not even looking at Harry. Harry shrugged and walked out of the  
kitchen, heading for his room. Harry was glad he was leaving the  
Dursley's finally. He was dreading that he would have to spend the whole  
holidays with them. Harry couldn't go to the Burrow this summer, as the  
Weasley's were doing some serious renovating. Ron wasn't allowed to stay  
anywhere, as he was helping out. Their Floo network was disconnected, so  
Harry couldn't go out and help. Harry sat down on his bed, leaning  
against his wall. He looked at Hedwig's empty cage. 'She must have gone  
hunting' Harry thought. He got his wand out and put it beside him. He  
heard a snigger at the door.  
  
"I remember what today is you know." Said Dudley. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's amazing how you say you don't care, and yet you remember every year  
to come in and wish me a regular good old "Dudley Dursely Happy  
Birthday"." Harry said sarcastically. Dudley leant against the doorframe.  
Harry was suddenly reminded of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I tell you, it's good to be getting rid of you. Being this age, I can do  
what-ever I want." He said cockily, flexing his arms. Harry laughed,  
picked up his wand and twirled in his hand. Dudley stumbled and his eyes  
widened.  
  
"What a coincidence,' said Harry, stretching out his wand arm 'so can I."  
Dudley tried to act brave.  
  
"You can't use that! You'll be thrown out of that freak place." He  
stuttered. Harry smiled and got off the bed, walking over to his desk and  
leaned against it.  
  
"Well, see, that's the thing. Once we turn 17, we are allowed to use it.  
And we don't have to worry about getting expelled. Isn't that good news?"  
he said. Dudley stepped back out of Harry's room.  
  
"You're lying." He said, glaring at Harry. He chuckled.  
  
"Don't believe me? Go ask your mum. She'll tell you." He said simply.  
Dudley drew himself up and walked back down the hall. Harry laughed and  
turned to his trunk. He opened it and started to pack his things. He was  
looking forward to tomorrow already.  
  
*Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you all like it! Let me know. 


	2. Going to the Grangers

*We're back with the second chapter. Buckle your seatbelts!  
  
Harry was in his room, waiting for Hedwig to come back. It was ten to four, and he didn't want to leave without her. Although he had no doubt that she would find him at the Grangers anyway, he still missed her. The minutes ticked past, before Harry heard a knock at the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Come up here!" said Melody quietly, as she waited for the door to be answered. Hermione smiled and shook her head. She was standing behind Melody. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the door, just as it was opening. Melody looked up into the face of Harry's uncle. She smiled and took her sunglasses off.  
  
"Hi. I'm Melody, and this is my sister Hermione.' She indicated behind her. 'We're here to pick up Harry." She said, still smiling. Uncle Vernon stared at her. He nodded and stepped aside to let them through.  
  
"Thanks." She said, grabbing Hermione by the hand and leading her into the house. They stood in the entrance hall and looked around.  
  
"Harry, where are you?" Hermione called.  
  
"Upstairs." Came Harry's voice. Melody smiled and went first up the stairs. They walked through the hallway towards Harry's bedroom, when Hermione walked into someone.  
  
"Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry!" she said. Melody spun around to look at what happened. Hermione had walked straight into who Melody could only guess as Harry's cousin Dudley. He was looking at Hermione with a strange expression.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded, still staring at her. Melody tried not to laugh. Hermione put her hand out.  
  
"You must be Dudley. I'm Hermione." Dudley took her hand and shook it, then went off down the stairs. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Melody was giggling silently as she walked into Harry's room.  
  
"Hey Potter." She said happily, as she hugged him.  
  
"Hey.' He let go and walked over to Hermione. 'Hey Hermione' he said smiling and puling her into a hug. She patted his back.  
  
"Hey yourself." Harry looked at Melody, who was still giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hermione ran into your cousin in the hallway a few seconds ago. I think he has a bit of a crush." She said, laughing. Harry laughed and looked at Hermione.  
  
"I walked into him, that's all!" she said defensively. Although she had gone slightly red. Harry looked at the two of them. They did look different. They had grown up a bit more and were obviously becoming women. Harry looked at Melody. If he had thought she was pretty last year, he didn't know what to think now. She wasn't dressed like she wanted to show everyone what she had. She was a discrete and sensible dresser. Harry realized he was staring and turned away quickly to get his trunk.  
  
"Well then, shall we?" said Hermione. She walked out of the room, followed by Melody who was carrying Hedwig's cage under her arm. Harry watched Melody walk out and followed.  
  
Harry stopped just as he was going out the front door and turned to the Dursleys. "Well, see you later." He said smiling, and he walked out to the Granger's car. He walked around to the back and put his trunk in the boot along with Hedwig's cage. Hermione was getting in on the right, and Melody was holing the door open for him.  
  
"You can sit in the middle." She said, smiling. Harry smiled and got in the car, sliding into the middle to sit next to Hermione. Melody got in beside him and shut the door.  
  
"Hey Harry. Its good to finally meet you." Said Mr. Grander, turning in his seat to shake hands with Harry.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. Granger." He said. Mr. Granger waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"Pfft, never mind that. Its Jake, and this is my wife Elizabeth." He said, indicating to her in the passenger side. She reached and shook his hand as well. Harry noticed she had slightly bushy hair, just like Hermione's.  
  
"Well then, lets go darling." Said Elizabeth to her husband. And off they went.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Ooooh, dad turn this up!" said Hermione excitedly as a song came onto the radio. Jake turned it up and Hermione and Melody immediately started dancing in their seats. Harry looked over at Hermione. He couldn't believe that this was Hermione. The same bossy, bushy haired girl that was very strict was now a very carefree young woman. She looked at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled disbelievingly and then turned to Melody. She was bouncing in time with the beat, miming the words. Harry looked back in between them once more. He heard Elizabeth laugh at his expression.  
  
"Don't mind them Harry. They've been doing this all summer.' She looked over at Jake. 'Although I cant imagine where they get if from." She laughed. Jake was bobbing along with the beat as well. Harry smiled.  
  
"Its not our fault that Jake's a bad influence." Said Melody over the music. Jake shrugged and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Harry laughed. He looked over at Melody and watched her. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her sunglasses sat on her nose like they were made for her. She was tapping her hands on her knees. Her right knee was rubbing against Harry and he felt his stomach clench. He turned his head back to the front of the car, not realizing that Hermione was watching him.  
  
Before Harry knew it, the car had pulled up in front of a rather large house. It was a two story and it had a lovely garden out the front. It didn't look like the other houses surrounding it like the Dursley's house did. Hermione got out first and he followed. He went to the boot, got his trunk out and followed Hermione up the steps, Melody and their parents behind them. Hermione unlocked the door and walked in. Harry walked into the entrance hall and looked around. To his left, was a beautiful lounge room with a fireplace and a rather large TV, which had 2 very comfortable looking couches in front of it. The kitchen was down the hall. He followed Hermione up the stairs. They went down the hallway and passed what looked like a study, bathroom and a spare bedroom before coming to her room. She opened the door and Harry walked in. The bedroom was quite large. There were two beds in it, two writing desks and a rather large stereo against the wall in between the beds. Harry put his trunk down as Melody came in behind him, putting Hedwig's cage on one of the desks. She flopped down on one of the beds that Harry could only guess would be hers.  
  
"Take a seat Harry." Hormone said, walking back out of the room. Harry sat on Hermione's bed and looked at Melody. She let out a breath and sat up.  
  
"So, you can either sleep in here with us, or in the spare room if you want more privacy. There's heaps of room in here." Harry looked around, realizing she was quite right.  
  
"Can I stay in here?" he said. Melody nodded. Hermione walked back in with their mother.  
  
"Ok, well I'm sorry you couldn't talk to Jake more, but he got called away. So, are you staying in here?" she asked, picking up Crookshanks. Harry nodded.  
  
"Ok then, well we'll get the be set up later. You three come down if you want a drink. I think we'll have pizza tonight. I can't be bothered cooking." She said smiling, and walked out of the room, still holding Crookshanks. Harry laughed and moved over to make room for Hermione.  
  
"So, I guess its no surprise we share a room huh?" said Hermione airily. Harry laughed.  
  
"No, actually its not." Melody crossed her legs.  
  
"I was in the spare room for a while, but I just kept coming back in here, or Hermione came in with me. Its not like we weren't used to sharing anyway." She said. She stretched and stood up. "I feel like some Vanilla Coke. You want some?" she asked them. Hermione nodded with earnest, but Harry looked confused.  
  
"What's that taste like?" he asked. Melody looked outraged.  
  
"What!' she grabbed his arm and pushed him lightly out the door. 'Get down stairs Potter. We are going to spoil you rotten." She said. Hermione laughed and poked Harry in the side.  
  
"Yes, I second that." And she walked passed. Harry laughed. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy himself this summer.  
  
*How was that? Let me know! 


	3. Dinner time

*Chapter 3! Yay. Let me know if I'm going to fast or slow.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
That evening, Harry sat down to his first dinner with the Grangers. He soon learned that it couldn't have been more different from dinner with the Dursley's. The Grangers would all talk to each other and be interested in everything the other person had to say. Harry was enjoying listening in to conversations, especially when it was between Jake and Melody. They would make fun of each other and see who could insult each other more.  
  
"It's not like I'm an old man who has to look into people's mouths for a living." Said Melody. Everyone laughed.  
  
"I think she's won honey." Elizabeth said, patting her husband on the arm. He raised his head and smiled.  
  
"Touché." he said. Melody nodded once in mock respect. Harry snorted into his Vanilla Coke. He had loved it immediately. Jake jumped back into conversation.  
  
"So, you girls know your mother and I are going to be very busy this month. I hope you wont feel neglected, but being the summer holidays and all." He said, shrugging. Hermione nodded.  
  
"That's ok. I'm sure we can occupy ourselves somehow." She said with a meaningful glance at Melody. She smiled back. Harry had the impression they were now so close, that they could communicate without words. Harry reached over the table and helped himself to more pizza.  
  
Later, Harry was sitting in the girl's room. Melody had gone to get the bed and Hermione was sorting things out on her desk. Harry went to the window and looked out.  
  
"Hedwig's still not back." He muttered. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'm sure she's ok. She's Hedwig after all." She said. Harry grinned and turned around to see Hermione going through her draws, getting her pajamas out. Harry went to do the same, when Melody walked in, carrying a huge box. Harry walked forward.  
  
"Here, let me help. He said, taking it off her. Melody let out a breath and sighed.  
  
"Its good to know chivalry isn't dead." She pulled her hair out of her ponytail. Harry put the box down on the ground with a thud. He stood up straight and blew out a breath.  
  
"Man that's heavy. Is this what I'm sleeping on?" he asked. Hermione nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"You're gonna love it Potter. And don't be fooled by its light appearance." She joked.  
  
"Ha! Light?" he said. Melody shrugged.  
  
"Hey, whose the beater here?" she asked, spreading her arms out. Harry laughed. Hermione walked back in with the electric pump. They got the bed out, put the pump in and got it up in no time. Before Harry knew it, he was standing in front of a full size, blow-up bed. Harry sat on it. It wasn't like those blow-up mattresses that you take camping and rolled around under you. It stayed still like a real bed. He smiled and bobbed up and down. Hermione chuckled and Melody went to get some sheets and a blanket.  
  
"This is a good bed." He said, running his hand over it. Hermione smiled and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Close you eyes." She said. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" he said.  
  
"Because I'm getting changed and I don't want you looking at me half naked." She said with a hint of humor in her voice. Harry blushed and shut his eyes. He heard Melody come in and laugh. He felt her grab his arm and pull him up and move him over to her bed. He sat down and waited.  
  
"Well, seen as you've got your eyes shut, just wait a few more minutes. I wanna get changed too." Harry nodded and blushed even more, trying not to think of Melody getting changed. A few moments later, he was given the all clear and he opened his eyes. Hermione wasn't in the room, but Melody was standing next to him. His eyes widened. She was wearing satin pajamas, with short shorts. Harry realized he was staring and stood up quickly, going to his trunk and pulled out his change of clothes, saying he would be back. Hermione walked back in, just as Harry was walking out. She smiled evilly at Melody.  
  
"So, are we happy he's here?" she asked. Melody raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't start. Its getting old." She said in an offhand tone. Hermione laughed.  
  
"If you say so." She said, sitting on her bed. Melody got her brush and started brushing her hair, just as Harry walked back in.  
  
"Hey. All ready for bed?" came Elizabeth's voice from the door. They all nodded. Hermione and Melody both got up and kissed her goodnight in turn. Harry didn't know what to do.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." Said Elizabeth. Harry let out a slight sigh of relief.  
  
"Night Mrs...er, Elizabeth." He said. She smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door. Hermione got into bed, as did Harry. Melody walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. Then she went over to Harry and hesitated.  
  
"You want one?" she said, leaning over him and smiling. Harry shrugged in what he hoped was a casual manner. She lent over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Night Potter." She said quietly. She went to the bed on his left and got in. The light was still on. Melody flicked her finger at the radio and it switched on, playing quietly.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" asked Hermione, looking over at him on his right. He took his glasses off and shook his head. Hermione nodded and lay back down. Harry went to turn the light off.  
  
"Nah, its ok. Stay there." Said Melody. She flicked her finger at the light switch and it turned off, sinking the room into darkness. Harry laughed and lay back down. He listened to the quiet music. It was very relaxing in this bed, listening to the radio. Before Harry knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.  
  
*I know, it wasn't much. But hey? Plz review. 


	4. Breakfast feelings

*Chapter 4! Here we go.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning, feeling very well rested. He reached over to Hermione's bedside table where his glasses were kept. He sat up and looked over at Hermione's bed. It was empty. He looked over to his left at Melody. She was fast asleep, lying on her back. He left leg was hanging off the edge of the bed and her mouth was open slightly. Harry smiled, got up and walked out of the room.  
  
When he walked into the kitchen, Hermione was there cooking bacon and eggs on the stove, still dresses in her pajamas. She heard him sit down at the bench and smiled.  
  
"Morning. Did you sleep well?" asked. Harry yawned and nodded. "Want some bacon?" Harry looked at her and went to get up.  
  
"I'll get it." He said out of habit. Hermione laughed and waved her hand.  
  
"No way! Sit down. You're the guest." Harry sat back down, knowing it was no good to argue. He was secretly pleased that he didn't have to do anything. He looked around.  
  
"Where are your parents?" he asked, playing with the fork Hermione had put in front of him.  
  
"They're at work. Dad left early this morning because he had an early appointment and mum left a few minutes ago." She put a plate in front of him and walked to the fridge. "So, its just us three today. You want come chocolate milk?" she asked.  
  
"Yes please." Said Harry politely. Hermione served him his bacon and eggs, poured him a glass of chocolate milk and stood on the other side of the bench eating her breakfast with Harry. Harry just got into his breakfast when Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"So, can I ask you a question to which you will answer honestly?" Harry raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his milk.  
  
"Sure. Unless it's another "are you sure you're alright" question." He said with a hint of humor in his voice. Hermione smirked.  
  
" No, I'm just curious as to you and your new found attraction to my sister." she said innocently. Harry coughed into his glass. He looked up at Hermione, who was smiling broadly.  
  
"N-Nothing. I don't have an attraction. What gave you that idea?" he asked a bit quickly, trying not to go red. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you're always staring at her. It's ok if you like her y'know. I just wanted to know." She said, cutting her bacon up. Harry laughed nervously.  
  
"There's no attraction. She's one of my best friends." He said defensively. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Harry, come on. I've known you for 7 years! I remember what you were like with Cho." She said, smirking. Harry blushed slightly. "Besides, who says best friends can't end up with each other anyway?" Harry grinned, the sighed.  
  
"I guess, I'd never really thought much about girls before. I always thought that if I ever did have a girlfriend, she would be in too much danger." Hermione nodded in understanding. Harry chuckled, taking another bite of his bacon. "I guess there's no excuse now is there?" he said in a sort of dreamily voice. Hermione laughed and poked him in the chest.  
  
"No there isn't mister. You deserve to be happy more that most I reckon." Harry smiled. Suddenly, the stereo unit in the lounge room turned on and the volume creep up a bit. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Melody's up." She said, taking a sip from her glass. Sure enough, Melody came down the stairs a few seconds later, stretching and yawing at the same time. Harry smiled.  
  
She walked around the bench and kissed Hermione on the shoulder.  
  
"Morning my lovely's. How are we this morning?" She grabbed a plate of food and walked around to sit next to Harry.  
  
"Good. How did you sleep?" he asked. She shrugged.  
  
"Eh, not too bad." Harry laughed.  
  
" Not too bad? Are you kidding? You looked half dead this morning." He said in a slightly amazed voice. Hermione laughed. "You'll get used to that. She could sleep through a bomb going off." Said Hermione in a disbelieving tone. Melody poked her tongue out at her. Harry smiled.  
  
"So, what are the plans for today?" he asked, still chuckling slightly.  
  
"I guess we could just bum around here. There's no hurry to go out and do things is there?" Hermione asked, pouring herself another glass of milk. Harry shook his head.  
  
Suddenly, the telephone rang. "Ill get it." Said Melody, her mouth slightly full of bacon. She got up and picked up the cordless phone.  
  
"Hallo?" she said in a very perky voice. She smiled widely. "Hey! How are you? That's good. Yeah, ok hang on," she out the phone in her hand so the person on the other end couldn't hear what she was saying. She was smirking. "Hermione?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, do we know anyone by the name of Ronald Weasley?" she smiled, her eyebrow raised mockingly. Hermione practically dropped her glass and ran over to Melody.  
  
"Give me the phone!" she said eagerly. Melody was holding it away from her, while Hermione was trying to wrestle the phone off her. Harry was laughing silently. Melody put the phone to her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, there no-one here by that..." but she didn't get to finish. Hermione got the phone, nearly dropping it and put I to her ear excitedly.  
  
"Hello? Hi honey!" and she ran out of the room. Melody laughed and put her empty plate in the sink. Harry stood up and followed suit. Melody had her back to Harry as he walked up to the sink. When she turned around, they found that they were standing very close to each other. Harry looked down at her. She was only a few centimeters shorter than him. Harry still had his plate in his hand. Melody was standing very still, leaning against the sink. Half of his brain was telling him to move, while the other half was telling him to stay where he was and do something. Melody seemed to be having the same dilemma. Her breathing rate had sped up slightly. She seemed to have realized what she was doing, as she blinked, cleared her throat and moved aside slowly. Harry let out a breath.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered, moving around somewhere behind him.  
  
"That's ok." He said, trying to keep him voice from cracking. He put his plate in the sink and turned around to find her look another way quickly. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Er, well um, I'm gonna go get dressed." He said. Melody nodded, not quite looking at him.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in a minute." She said. Harry nodded and walked up the stairs, desperate to get out of the vicinity of her.  
  
Melody watched him go up the stairs. She leant against the bench and let out a slow breath. She couldn't believe she had let herself get into that state. Hermione walking back into the kitchen brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Ok, yes. Uh-huh.' She smiled at Melody. Melody stood up straight and put on an innocent smile, trying to act natural. 'Ok, I love you. Yes, I do!" she giggled. Melody rolled her eyes. Hermione stuck her tongue out her. 'Ok, I'll see you later. Say hi to Ginny for us.'  
  
"Bye Ron!" Melody yelled. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Bye sweetheart." She said and hung up. "He says hi." She said, turning to Melody.  
  
"Where did he get the phone from?" she asked, standing by the sink again.  
  
"He was on a public phone. He reckons he has just enough muggle money before he had to go." She said, chuckling. Melody laughed a bit nervously. Hermione looked around.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked. Melody knocked over the saltshaker she was playing with.  
  
"He went to get changed." She said, trying not to blush. Hermione raised and eyebrow, walked over to Melody and looked her in the eye. Their noses where almost touching.  
  
"Oh my god." Said Hermione, not looking away. Melody stared back.  
  
"What?" she said, slightly nervous.  
  
"You're horney!" she said, raising an eyebrow. Melody rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please! You're delusional." She said. She walked around her towards the stairs, but Hermione walked back in front of her, blocking her way.  
  
"How dare you act like I don't know. You're nearly in an orgasmic state!" Hermione said in a controlled excitement tone. Melody laughed.  
  
"Whatever you reckon! You're crazy you know that." She looked at Hermione, who was still staring excitedly at her. 'Stop making shit up.' She chuckled. Hermione was still smiling.  
  
"Ok, fine.' She let Melody pass. 'Oh, and just for the record, he feels the same way!" she called as Melody made her way up the stairs. Melody stopped half way, shook her head and then continued up to her room.  
  
************************************************************  
  
* I hope you all liked that! I don't know if this is going to slowly! Let me know! 


	5. Head Girl

*Chapter 5! I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Thanks to those people who reviewed. I love writing this for you!  
  
The next week went by pretty much the same. The three of them would spend their days either going into the city and walking around for a few hours, or sitting around the house, getting Harry up to speed with his Disney movies. But also, to Hermione's frustration, Melody and Harry were both refusing to see that their secret crush was reciprocated. Hermione could see it, why couldn't they? Melody she could understand. Melody had low self- esteem when it came to herself and people thinking highly of her. Harry though, she didn't get. 'It must be a boy thing' she thought, as she saw Melody switch off the TV. Harry stood up and stretched.  
  
"Man. Now that's a funny movie." He said, still chuckling at his first ever viewing of "The Emperors New Groove.". Melody laughed.  
  
"I love it!" she said, getting up off the floor. There was a tap on the window that made them all look up. Melody waved her hand at the window and it opened, letting the large brown barn owl fly in.  
  
"Hogwarts letters." Said Harry, walking over to it. He the three envelops from the owl and handed them out. Hermione took hers and turned towards the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to get a different cd. Ill be right back." She said, opening her envelope as she walked up the stairs. Harry opened his. It had the usual book list a letter saying where he would need to be on September the 1st. He put it on the counter and helped himself to a glass of water. By now, Harry had learned that he didn't have to ask if he wanted anything and that he could just help himself. Harry looked up from his glass. Melody was looking at her letter, frowning in concentration.  
  
"What's up?" he asked. Melody waited a few seconds before looking up at him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Its ok, I understand it now." She said in a distant tone.  
  
"Yeah, I get you." Smiled Harry. Melody looked up at him.  
  
"Don't tease me Potter. You'll loose." She said cockily. Harry opened his mouth to retort, but there was a very loud scream from upstairs. Melody's head snapped upwards. She grabbed her wand out, as did Harry and they bolted op the stairs. They burst into their room, wands outstretched.  
  
"What? What is it?" said Melody, looking around widely. Hermione was standing in the middle of the room, staring at a piece of paper in her hand, eyes wide. Melody lowered her wand and walked over to her. 'What?" she asked. Hermione looked at her and handed her the piece of paper. Harry had put his wand away and was watching the two girls. As Melody read, her eyes became wider and a smile crept up her face. She looked up at Hermione who was still grinning widely and screamed. They both grabbed each other's arms and began jumping p and down on the spot very excitedly. Harry was laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked confused. Hermione grabbed the letter off Melody and ran over to him, nearly wetting her self.  
  
"Oh my god! Harry, I'm Head Girl!" she practically yelled. She ran back over to Melody and they stared jumping up and down. Harry, deciding to be dumb, jumped up and down in the same fashion, waving his arms in the air. He ran over to Hermione and Melody and pulled them into a 3-person hug. They all jumped up and down together for a few moments, before Hermione stepped back.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Oh, I have to write to Ron! I have to ring Mum and Dad!" she was talking very fast and bobbing up and down on the spot. She ran over to the desk and wrote a letter to Ron. Melody was looking at her badge. Harry walked behind her to have a look over her shoulder. Hermione borrowed Hedwig and sent the letter off, and then ran down the stairs to the phone to ring her parents. Harry watched her go, and then turned his attention back to the badge in Melody's hand. It was then that Harry realized he was standing very close to Melody. He hadn't been this close since a week ago in the kitchen. He had kept his distance from her. He reached over her shoulder and took the badge out of her hand, letting his fingers run over her palm. He stepped back a bit and looked at it, thankful for an excuse not to look at her.  
  
"Pretty good huh? She said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. But it's not like we didn't expect it at least a little.' He said smiling, still looking at the badge. Melody chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Harry finally looked up. She was sitting on her bed, looking through the case of cd's that Hermione had forgotten about. Harry wanted to say something, but walked out of the room instead. Melody watched him walk out. She put a pillow to her face and screamed into it. 'God! Why does he have to be so freaking gorgeous!' she thought. The truth was, no one could get her into this sort of state more than him. She knew Hermione knew how she felt, but she would be damned if she would admit it. No, Harry did not feel the same way, and therefore she would prefer to stay his best friend. Better that than nothing at all. Melody sighed, picked up the cd case and went down to the living room.  
  
************************************************************  
  
When the girl's parents had gotten home, they had immediately congratulated Hermione on her new position. They had put on a special dinner for her, and celebrated in a few other ways. After dinner, Hermione got her letter back from Ron. As she read it, Melody and Harry read over her shoulder;  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
Well, what can I say besides congratulations! Its not like we knew you wouldn't get it. Dumbleodre would have to be off his rocked not to give you this position! Sadly no, I'm not Head Boy. But at least it's not someone like a Slytherin huh? Well, the renovations are doing well here. You should see Ginny rip some of these walls down! She's crazy! She says to say hi and congratulations by the way. I'll be in Diagon Alley tomorrow about noon, so we should meet up! Hopefully you can make it! Well, mums yelling at me to go have dinner, so just say hi to Harry and Melody for me.  
  
Love you always, Ron."  
  
"Awe, how sweet." Said Melody. Hermione chuckled and put the letter on her desk. Harry sat down in his bed and rubbed his eyes. It would be good to see Ron again, finally. Harry did his usual routine of shutting his eyes while the girls got changed. When they were done, he went into the bathroom and got changed himself. He walked back into the room to find no Hermione, but Melody by herself with her back to the door. Harry's eyes widened and he stared. Melody was standing in front of her bed and by the looks of it, was dancing to the radio. It was some type of Hip-Hop song that Harry had heard once or twice during his stay. Her hips were swinging in time with the beat of the music. She spun around slowly, spotted Harry and yelped. Harry jumped and looked at the floor. Melody put a hand to her chest.  
  
"Christ Harry!" she breathed, still getting over the shock. Harry finally looked up at her. She looked extremely embarrassed. 'How long were you standing there?" she asked. Harry blushed.  
  
"Not long. I only just walked in." he said rather quickly. Melody nodded and got into bed, as did Harry. Hermione walked in a few moments later, walking over to Melody and kissing her in the cheek. She blew Harry a kiss, switched off the light and got into bed. Harry lay there, grateful for the darkness. It was hiding a certain problem in his lower region. He closed his eyes and relaxed, trying not to fantasize about Melody dancing for him like that.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I know, kind of short. But let me know what you think. 


	6. Diagon Alley

*Chapter 6! Thanx for sticking around! Ill try and speed this up a bit. Were not even at Hogwarts yet!  
  
Harry tapped the third brick to the left of the wall out the back of The Leaky Cauldron and the gateway to Diagon Alley opened as he stepped back. Melody sighed behind him.  
  
"That never gets old. I love it." She said in a slightly impressed voice. Hermione laughed and grabbed her hand as the three of them walked through the entrance. Their first stop was to Gringotts. Hermione went to the counter and got her muggle money transferred to galleons and such. Harry went to go down to his vault, when he looked at Melody who was standing next to Hermione, still holding her hand and looking at the ceiling in interest.  
  
"Melody? You coming?" he called. She looked away from the ceiling at him.  
  
"Nah. Dumbledore gives me my stuff the first day back." She smiled. Harry nodded and got onto the cart that would take him down to his vault.  
  
Harry game back up to the bank 10 minutes later, carrying all the gold he would need for that year. He saw Hermione and Melody standing at the entrance. He walked over to join them and they walked outside.  
  
"So, where now? Flourish and Blotts?" said Melody, looking at Hermione. She was looking over the heads of people. Melody rolled her eyes and looked at Harry for an answer. He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Melody went to walk down the alley towards Flourish and Blotts with Harry, but she suddenly found herself being dragged hard in the other direction.  
  
"Hermione!" she yelled. Hermione was running through the crowd of people, unaware that she was still holding Melody's hand and dragging her along behind her. Harry was jogging along behind them. Melody looked up ahead of her sister to see what she was running to. They were running towards a tall boy with red hair and freckles.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione practically screamed. He turned around and smiled. Hermione finally let go of Melody's hand and jumped on Ron, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugging him tight. Melody laughed, while rubbing her arm. Harry came up beside Melody, panting slightly. Ron span around with Hermione. He put her down.  
  
"Oh, is good to see you!" he said. He bent down and kissed her. "Here, stand back and let me look at you." He stood back a step and looked at Hermione. His eyes traveled down her body and then back up. He went slightly red. "Yep, you look good." He said in a slightly high voice. Hermione laughed and ran her hand up his arms.  
  
"So do you." She said. Ron had bulked up. It seemed all the helping out he had done this summer had improved his build. Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder at Harry and Melody.  
  
"Hey you two." He said. He walked up to Melody and gave her a hug. He let go of her and stood in front of Harry.  
  
"Hey mate." He said, smiling widely. Harry's grin was as big as Ron's as they both hugged each other. Ron clapped Harry on the back.  
  
"Well, lets get going. Miss Head Girl can lead the way." He said, walking over to Hermione and taking her hand, beaming at her. She smiled and led them back up the street to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Melody was walking down the street, looking into windows as she walked. Harry and Ron were in Quality Quidditch Supplies and Hermione was getting a new cage for Crookshanks. Melody had stopped out the front of Olivander's when she felt an arm slide around her waste and pull her into an alleyway off the main street. She went to hit her kidnapper when he spoke.  
  
"Now, is that anyway to greet a friend you haven't seen in over 2 months?" came a familiar cocky voice. Melody strained her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the alleyway.  
  
"Draco! You shit! You scared the hell out of me!" she said, hitting him in the arm. He smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you, and I'm not sure that your friends are ok with me yet." He said in a low voice. Melody nodded in understanding. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, do I get a hug or not?" Melody smiled.  
  
"Of course you do." She said, pulling him into a hug. He pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"Gee, the summer has been good to you.' He looked at her for a moment. She blushed slightly. 'But what I cant understand is, why you're hiding it under all these baggy clothes." He said, tugging on her sleeve. Melody looked down at herself. She was wearing a big t-shirt and baggy ¾ shorts. She shrugged.  
  
"I didn't think I had anything worth looking at." She said bashfully. Draco tried not to laugh at her absurdness. "Come on, lets get out of this crack." She said, walking out into the sun. Draco sighed and followed. Melody started to walk back to where Hermione was sitting, and to her surprise, Draco followed. Reluctantly, but he still followed.  
  
"So, how's everything at home?" she asked. Draco looked straight ahead, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, mum's ok. She's actually more relaxed than I've ever seen her. She doesn't have to live up to anyone's expectations now." He finished bitterly. Melody stayed quiet. Draco went on. "Surprisingly, I've received an inheritance. Funny how things work out." He chuckled. Melody looked at him.  
  
"What did you get?" she asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Well, I got the manor. And I got a few dark art instruments that I've turned into the Aurors. I got a sum of money as well." He said airily.  
  
"How much?" she asked.  
  
"50 million Galleons." He said simply. Melody had stopped walking and her mouth was wide open.  
  
"What! Oh my God!" she said. Draco smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not keeping all of it. I'm giving 30 million to St Mungos.' His eyes widened. "You want some?" he asked. Melody smiled disbelievingly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, really. I'll give you some. You want a million? I'll give some to your sister as well. Maybe I should give some to Weasley. You know, to help out." He started rambling. Melody chuckled and tapped him on the arm.  
  
"No, it's ok. And no offence, but I don't think Ron would take your money anyway." She said sympathetically. Draco frowned, but nodded.  
  
"You think I'll ever be able to make a mends?" he asked. Melody smiled.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Draco chuckled. Draco looked at her.  
  
"I actually do have a question." He said. Melody nodded and he went on. "Well, in the letters for school, it said we needed smart muggle clothes. And I, er, well I don't know much about muggle fashion." He finished lamely. Melody smiled.  
  
"Ok, what you have to do, is go to a muggle clothes shop and tell the girl that works there that you're fashionably retarted and you need serious help to get a good outfit for your party coming up." Draco was taking this all in very seriously, and it was taking everything Melody had not to burst out laughing. He turned to Melody.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" he asked, smirking slightly. Melody smiled.  
  
"You'll see." Draco chuckled. They finally walked up to Hermione, who was standing out the front of a shop that sold assorted odds and ends. She turned and watched Melody and Draco walk the remaining distance together. Draco looked rather uncomfortable. Hermione decided she should try to be nice.  
  
"Hey Malfoy." She said. Draco looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Hey Granger. Having a good summer?" he asked. Hermione nodded. She was surprised that he was actually being nice for a change. Draco looked over to see Ron and Harry walk out of Quidditch supplies laughing. Secretly, Draco envied them. The only good friend he's had like that was Melody. Harry and Ron stopped and stared when they spotted Draco standing with Melody and Hermione. Harry put his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Malfoy." He said simply. He had not forgotten about his help last year. Malfoy smirked and nodded respectfully.  
  
"Potter. Weasley." He said. Ron nodded back. Malfoy turned back to Melody.  
  
"I'll see you at school." He said. Melody smiled and patted his shoulder. Draco gave the other three a small nod and walked off. Harry sighed.  
  
"Who would have thought that I would actually not be upset to see him." He said disbelievingly. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, it is kind of weird." Hermione stood up and held his hand.  
  
"Come one, lets go get a butterbeer. We've only got,' she looked at her watch ' half and hour before our parent come and get us. I want to spend as much time with you as possible." She said, grinning and pulling him down to meet her. Ron smiled cheekily. Melody rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Lets get out of here before they make out." She whispered. Harry laughed and let himself be dragged off to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Are we having fun? Cause I definitely am! Let me here your opinions and criticisms! Its all good! 


	7. Cold showers

*Chapter 7! I'm loving it! Plz review!  
  
"Come on boy, get up!" came a male voice in Harry's ear. His eyes flew open and he sat up straight.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon." He said reflexively. Harry put on his glasses to see Jake staring down at him.  
  
"Huh?" he said. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were my uncle." Harry said, a bit embarrassed. Jake smiled and patted him on the back.  
  
"No, not even close. But, you're getting up. I'm taking you shopping." He said, walking towards the door. Harry was confused for a moment.  
  
"Shopping?" Jake spun around.  
  
"Yeah. It says on your list you have to get smart Muggle clothing. And no offence, but you don't really have any." Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, good point." He looked at the beds on either side of him. They were both empty.  
  
"Well, come on then. We've got to get a move on if we want to make breakfast at McDonalds. They've changed the maximum time to 10:30, dammit."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"You two behave today. I don't want to find you corrupting a nice young boy like Harry!" said Elizabeth to her husband. He smiled as he and Harry walked out the door. Hermione and Melody laughed. Elizabeth put her head in her hands.  
  
"Good heavens! The boy's doomed." Hermione laughed again.  
  
"Oh come on, dads not that bad." She said. Elizabeth looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "Ok, maybe a little." She admitted. Melody laughed. Elizabeth took her glasses off and put her cup of coffee back onto the table and looked at Melody.  
  
"Now, you missy. I want to have a word with you." She said, squinting one eye shut. Melody backed her head up a bit and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, ok. What did I do now?" she asked. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"You're being silly by not jumping at the chance to kiss that boy senseless." She said simply. Hermione laughed and Melody stared at her.  
  
"Elizabeth!" she said in a shocked tone. Elizabeth just stared at her, smiling.  
  
"Harry is a good and decent young man. Its obvious he thinks the world of you, and you feel the same way about him." Melody was trying extremely hard not to go red. She looked over at Hermione who was still laughing silently.  
  
"This is ridiculous. You're both as crazy as each other." She said, waving her hand. Elizabeth chuckled.  
  
"If you say so. But when it does happen, and it will, I'll be the second in line to tell you I told you so." Melody raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Second? Who will be the first?" Hermione raised her hand. Melody rolled her eyes and flicked her hand at the radio.  
  
"Ok, subject change. Who likes the Black-eyed peas new song?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Harry came back from shopping two hours later, feeling a bit tired. Jake had taken him around the shopping center asking him what he liked and what he didn't. Harry didn't understand how girls could do that on a regular basis just for the pleasure of it. Harry walked into the bedroom and dumped his stuff on his bed. He saw Hermione sitting at her desk, writing something and Melody lying on her bed, listening to her Discman, her eyes closed. Harry smirked. He walked quietly up to her and grabbed her waist with his hands, causing her to jump up and scream, which made Hermione jump and ruin what she was writing.  
  
"Shit!" said Hermione. Melody took off her headphones and looked daggers at Harry, who was clutching his stomach and laughing hard. Melody stood up and hit Harry on the shoulder. Harry spun around and sprinted out of the room. Melody smirked.  
  
"Prepare to die Potter!" she yelled as she ran out after him. Harry flew down the stairs and towards the back door, laughing the whole way. He heard Melody coming after him. He pushed the back door open and ran out, Melody seconds behind him. Harry found that he had no-where to go seconds before Melody grabbed him around the wait and tackled him to the ground. Harry and Melody were laughing hysterically, as was Hermione who was watching them from the back door. Melody got Harry onto his back and sat on him, pinning his hands over his head. Hermione decided she should leave.  
  
"Give in?" she breathed. Harry looked up at her, smiling. He suddenly realized what her sitting there like that was doing to him. He blushed slightly, but luckily it was dark and Melody couldn't see it. He had a feeling that if he didn't move soon, she would most definitely feel something.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry." He said, putting on a puppy dog face. She laughed and got off him. She stood up and held her hand out for him. He took it and looked anywhere but her. His pants were becoming a problem.  
  
"Um, I think I'll go have a shower." He said. Melody nodded and they walked into the house together. Harry got his stuff out of his trunk and walked into the bathroom as casually as he could manage. He shut and locked the door behind him and leant against the door. He took of his clothes and got into the shower, making it slightly cold. He took his glasses off and stepped under it, letting the water splash all over his body. By now, he had calmed down a bit, but he was still a bit hard. He couldn't believe this. He had figured out a while ago, that he did have feelings for Melody. Rather strong feelings actually, but he had never been this aroused before. He wondered if Ron had this problem when he was around Hermione.  
  
He stayed in the shower for 10 minutes before deciding it was safe for him to get out. Harry dried himself, got dressed and walked back down the hall to his room. He nearly walked into Jake, who was kissing the girls goodnight. Harry looked at his watch and realized it was 11:30 already. Jake turned around and tapped him on the shoulder, smiling. Harry smiled back and walked into the room. Hermione and Melody were both in bed already. Harry went to get into bed, when he realized his hair was still wet. Hermione pulled her wand out and dried it for him. He said thanks and goodnight, slipping into bed and putting his glassed on Hermione's bedside table. The radio turned on and Harry sat there, looking at the ceiling. He listened to Melody's slow, deep breathing next to him. He sat there, as a million dirty thoughts went through his mind. He had no idea, that at the same time, Melody was experiencing the same thing.  
  
*Howzzat? Let me know! 


	8. Back to school

*Chapter 8! Hope you're all enjoying it!  
  
Harry looked up at the sign that said Platform 10 and sighed. Harry could hardly believe that his summer at the Grangers was over. He looked behind his at the girls saying their good-byes to their parents. Harry walked over and shook hands with Jake.  
  
"Well, thanks for letting me stay. I had a really good time." He said, and then shook hands with Elizabeth. She smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, any time Harry. It was good to finally meet you. " She said. Harry smiled and looked back at Jake, who was indicating for Harry to follow him. Harry nodded and followed Jake away from the girls. Harry watched Hermione walk through the barrier.  
  
"Now Harry, I just wanted to say something before you go." He said in a low voice. Harry nodded. Jake smiled and went on. "You look after my daughter. I know she thinks the world of you." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, but I think she has Ron to do that." He said without thinking. Jake patted him on the back and chuckled.  
  
"I was talking about the other one." He said. Harry tried not to blush. He looked over his shoulder and watched Melody go through the barrier. Harry turned back to Jake and smiled.  
  
"No problem sir." He said. Jake smiled, stepped back and watched Harry run through the barrier.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Anyway, you should see mum and dad's room! They decided to keep most things, but the put an enlargement charm around the barriers of the rooms, so it extended just a little." Ron was talking and moving his hands to help tell his story. Hermione was leaning her back against his arm, her legs up on the seat looking out the window. Harry and Melody were listening to his renovation stories. Hermione by the looks of it, had already heard it all before. Harry looked up as the door slid open and Ginny walked in. Harry couldn't believe that this was the little girl he had met in his first year, too afraid to even speak to him. Now, he took in what she looked like. Her hair was now hanging below her shoulders, stopping at the middle of her back and it was layered. She was wearing a singlet top and denim shorts with a studded belt. She was obviously growing up as well. Hermione and Melody both whistled at her.  
  
"Check this hot chick out! Wow! Spin for us girlfriend!" said Hermione excitedly. Melody stared singing the tune for the Full Monty. Ginny blushed and grinned and turned around in a circle. Melody and Hermione both clapped. Ginny laughed and looked at Hermione.  
  
"I just came in to congratulate you on being Head Girl. Well done." She smiled. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Thanks Gin." She said. Ginny looked at her watch.  
  
"Sorry for the quick visit, but I gotta go meet Colin.' She raised her eyes suggestively. Ron stared at the floor, by the looks of it trying very hard not to say anything. 'See you guys up at the school." She said, shutting the door behind her. Melody sighed.  
  
"Man. When did she get to hot?" she asked Ron. Ron frowned slightly.  
  
"You think she's hot?" he asked in a curious voice. Melody laughed.  
  
"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't meant I cant tell when other girls are hot. I mean, Hermione pretty sexy isn't she?" she asked, waving her hand at Hermione. Hermione laughed. Harry was the only one that saw Ron nod, while blushing.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Harry sat eating his dinner, taking in the hall around him. This was his last year. He would never be back here again after the end of this year. He sighed and looked up and he saw Justin Flinn-Fletchly out of the corner of his eye come up behind him.  
  
"Hermione, Congratulations on becoming Head girl." He said. Hermione looked rather taken back.  
  
"Er, thanks." She said smiling. Justin grinned.  
  
"I'm sure we can make the headmaster proud this year." He said, pushing out his chest slightly. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he was getting at.  
  
"Oh, Justin! Oh, I'm sorry!" she stood up on her chair and walked over the table to hug him. "Oh, I didn't know! Congratulations!" she said. Ron laughed at her. Justin laughed and pulled back.  
  
"Well, I'd better get back. I'll see you later I expect." He said, and he walked off to the Hufflepuff table, waving. Hermione shook her head, stood on the chair between Harry and Melody, walked onto the table and then sat back down beside Ron. He stared at her amazed.  
  
"You know, for Head girl, your really not acting like it." He said. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"It's the first night back. Dumbledore wont care." She said simply. Ron raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry. Harry smiled, knowing that Ron was thinking the same thing as him. Hermione was definitely changing.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Oh no you don't" said Hermione, grabbing Melody by the arm and pulling her sideways.  
  
"Arh! Hermione, come on. Surely you want to spend your first night in your Own room by yourself?" said Melody, who was just about to walk up the girls staircase to bed. Hermione shook her head and dragged Melody out of the Common Room.  
  
" Um, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she yelled. Ron and Harry laughed. Harry slunk back into the couch and relaxed, looking into the fire. Ron did the same.  
  
"So, what was it like spending a month with them two?" he asked. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, not too bad. Most of the time it was just like here. They're crazier than you think." He said. Ron laughed. Harry paused for a moment. "Can I ask you something?" he asked quietly. Ron nodded. Harry sat up, looked over the back of the couch to make sure no one was listening. He sat back down to Ron's level.  
  
"Do you ever have, er, dreams about Hermione?" he said carefully. Ron looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes. Why?" he asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, not just normal dreams..." he trailed off. Ron's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Oh. Those sorts of dreams! Well, yeah. I do." He said, blushing slightly. Harry nodded. Ron smiled evilly.  
  
"Why? Who have you been dreaming about?" he asked. Harry sighed, knowing that this question would come.  
  
"Take a guess." He said. This was the closest he had ever come to admitting his feelings for Melody. Most of the time, he just denied it. To Harry's relief, Ron didn't tease him like he had been.  
  
"Oh, righty-O." he said. He paused. "Any good?" he asked jokingly. Harry snorted.  
  
"You're got no idea. I've felt like I've had a permanent erection this past month. I've forgotten what a warm shower feels like!" he said. Ron laughed.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Crookshanks" Hermione said to the portrait of a centaur. She nodded respectfully and swung open. Hermione walked into the room, holding Melody's hand. As Melody walked in, there was only one word that came to her to describe her sister's room.  
  
"Wow!" she breathed in an impressed ton. Hermione shut the door behind her.  
  
"Pretty good huh?" she asked, walking forward to sit on her double bed. Melody scoffed.  
  
"Pretty good? I can see why you were so desperate to be head girl." She said, sitting down next to her. Hermione laughed and lay on her back, as did Melody. They both sighed.  
  
"You sure you don't mind me sleeping here tonight?" she asked. Hermione looked over at her, eyebrow raised. Melody laughed.  
  
"Ok, you're fault." She said simply, climbing into the bed properly. Hermione went to her trunk and pulled out the stereo that Melody had packed. She put it on her desk and climbed into bed. Melody raised her wand at it, muttered a few words and it turned on. Hermione smiled and put her arm around Melody's waist. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, before Melody broke it.  
  
"Guess what?" she said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"What?" Melody sighed.  
  
"You love Ron." She said simply. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yes, I do." She said dreamily. She sat up and looked at Melody.  
  
" So, the next question is, when will you admit that you like Harry?" she asked. Melody rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your not going to let this go are you?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I want you to be happy. I mean, even Mum noticed for god's sake." She said. Melody laughed and patted Hermione on the head.  
  
"Stop concerning yourself my sister. Its ok." She said in a babying tone. Hermione smiled. She knew this was Melody's tactic for dancing around the point.  
  
"Mel, you know you can be straight with me. Do you really think I would go around telling everyone?" she said, looking her in the eye. Melody looked down at her hands. Hermione rubbed her upped arm. "You'll feel better after letting it out. Trust me" Melody sighed and flopped back onto her back. Hermione leant on one arm and looked at her, letting her think.  
  
"Ok, maybe he is a bit cute." She said finally. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that." She said. Melody laughed.  
  
"Alright. He's spunky." She said, blushing. Hermione hit her on the arm.  
  
"No, come on! Tell me!" she said loudly. Melody sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Fine! The boy's the sexiest male I've ever seen and I have dreams about him that would make porn stars blush!" she yelled. Hermione smiled and Melody, who was breathing hard.  
  
"Wow, I do feel better." She said disbelievingly. Melody out her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. Hermione lay down and put her arm around again. 'At least she finally admitted it.' She thought as she drifted of to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
* Good chapter? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! 


	9. First day back feelings

*Chapter 9! I can't believe its chapter 9 already! I hope your all having  
fun  
  
Hermione was getting her books together for her first class for the day,  
Transfiguration. She bent down to pick up one of her books from the floor  
when she heard a whistle come from the door.  
  
"Now that's a good view." Came a low, male voice. Hermione smiled, stood  
up and turned to meet him. She walked over to him and kissed him good  
morning.  
  
"You're a flatterer Mr. Weasley." She smiled. Ron grinned and kissed her  
again. He had missed her terribly this summer, and couldn't wait to be  
alone with her. Ron continued to kiss her, enjoying the feeling of her  
against him and her hair in his hands. Hermione moaned into his mouth and  
pressed herself against him more. It was Ron's turn to moan, as he backed  
her up against the desk, the door was thankfully closed. Ron would  
definitely not have wanted Justin walking in on this. Hermione pulled  
back reluctantly and looked up to see Ron with a dopey, satisfied look on  
his face. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's get to class." She said, talking his hand and pulling him  
towards the door. Ron spun her around and brought her body to his again.  
Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she looked into Ron's eyes. They  
looked almost hungry. He kissed her again and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I really missed you this summer." Hermione shivered. He was doing things  
to her that she hadn't experienced in reality, but only in her fantasies.  
She smiled and looked back at him.  
  
"I know, me too. But we really have to get to class." She smiled. Ron  
sighed and smiled back.  
  
"Sure thing miss Head Girl." he said, standing back and offering his arm.  
Hermione picked her discarded bag off the ground, put her arm through his  
and walked out of her room with him.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Harry sat next to Melody through Charms, trying to listen to Professor  
Flitwick. He looked at her. He couldn't understand how her attention  
could shift permanently to Charms in a fraction of a second. He turned  
his attention back to the front. Flitwick had started writing notes on  
the board. Harry got his quill out and began to cop down notes. He jumped  
slightly as a note came flying past him and rested on his parchment. He  
looked around to see if anyone was looking, but they weren't. He opened  
it at read it to himself.  
  
"Hey. It must be killing you sitting next to her like that! I tell you,  
I'm in agony myself." Harry chuckled as he read the note in Ron's  
writing. Harry nodded at Ron, who was sitting behind him. He heard Ron  
snigger. Harry glanced once again at Melody, before going back to his  
notes.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Harry was walking down the hallway towards the library, when someone  
called his name behind him. He turned around.  
  
"Hey Melody. You going to the library?" He asked. She shook her head,  
catching her breath.  
  
"Nah, I've got to send a letter. Want to come with?" she asked. Harry  
shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
When they reached the Owerly, Melody immediately looked for Hedwig,  
knowing it would be ok if she borrowed her. Harry smiled and Hedwig came  
and rested on his arm, stretching her leg out for Melody.  
  
"Whose the letter for?" she asked.  
  
"A friend of mine in Australia. I have to ask him a favor." She said,  
tying the letter to Hedwig's leg. Harry nodded. He smiled and tried not  
to laugh at Melody's face. Her tongue was sticking out slightly in  
concentration.  
  
"There. Ok, can you deliver this to Eric Kingsley? He lives just outside  
Melbourne in Australia. Is this too big a job for you?" she asked. Hedwig  
hooted and puffed her feathers. Melody smiled and Hedwig nipped Harry's  
ear affectionately before flying off. Harry turned towards the door,  
Melody walking behind him.  
  
"So, what are the plans for the team this year captain?" she asked. Harry  
smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I think I might have a few more tricks up my sleeve." He said in a  
mysterious voice. "I booked the pitch for us for next Saturday." He said,  
hands in his pockets. There was a silence, and then Melody began singing  
quietly to herself.  
  
"Da da da da da da da, seems I'm lost in my reflection, Find a star for  
my direction, for the little girl inside who wont just hide, Don't let me  
see mistakes and lies, Let me keep my, Faith in innocent eyes." Harry  
smiled. Melody sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Was that any good?" she asked quietly. Harry stared at her.  
  
"Are you kidding? It was beautiful." He said. She blushed.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret then?" she said quietly. Harry nodded and she  
looked at him again. "That's not my best." Harry's mouth opened  
surprised.  
  
"You can do better than that?" he asked. Melody nodded and looked  
determinedly in front of her. Harry whistled.  
  
"Will you sing your best for me some day?" he asked bashfully. She turned  
around and looked at him, smiling that cheeky smile she usually wore.  
  
"Sure thing Potter." She said, linking her arm with his. Harry laughed as  
they walked back to the library together, his stomach doing summer-salts  
the entire time.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
*I know that was short. Sorry about that. But hey? Plz review. 


	10. Change room encounter

*Chapter 10! Yay! Don't worry people, Harry and Melody will get together  
soon!  
  
"Great practice everyone!" yelled Harry, who was flying 10 feet above  
everyone. Everyone cheered, as this was the signal that their practice  
session was over. Harry for one, couldn't have standed to be out there  
any longer. It was a surprisingly hot Saturday, and everyone had  
neglected to wear their shields. Harry wiped his forehead with the back  
of his hand and flew down with his team.  
  
Everyone was desperate to get into the showers. Harry, being the  
gentleman he was, let the other guys go first. Harry chuckled enviously  
as the fact that Melody had the whole female changing rooms to herself.  
Finally, Daniel Hunter was the last person to come out of the showers.  
  
"All yours." He smiled cheekily. Harry scoffed.  
  
"Gee, thanks Dan." He smiled as Daniel walked out with Denis. Harry took  
of his clothes and glasses and hopped into the cool shower.  
  
*********************  
  
'God, what's taking him so long? He's worse than a girl!' Melody thought  
to herself, pacing back and forth out the front of the boy's change rooms  
and checking her watch. She blew out a breath and looked up at the sky  
over her sunglasses. She looked around and then looked back down at  
herself. She was wearing jeans and a big, black baggy top. She sighed.  
'Maybe it wont hurt.' She thought to herself. She pulled her black t-  
shirt off to reveal a white singlet top that fitted her like a glove and  
showed off her flat stomach. She bent down and rolled her jeans up to  
just below her knees. She stood up straight and smiled. She didn't feel  
so hot anymore. She looked back at her watch again, let out an impatient  
breath and pushed the door open. She walked in, not caring if anyone was  
naked or not. She felt the door shut behind her and squinted, trying to  
adjust her eyes to the lack of sun. She looked at a figure moving around  
and her mouth dropped open.  
  
Harry was packing a change of clothes in his bag and he had apparently  
only just gotten out of the shower. His hair was sticking up, even though  
it was wet. He had a pair of board shorts on, and his top half was naked.  
There were trickles of water running down his chest. Melody swallowed as  
she looked at his very toned body. His arms were well built and he had  
very nice looking abs. Harry finally looked up and saw Melody. His eyes  
widened as he looked at Melody. He had never seen her dressed in  
something so revealing. No that what she was wearing was showing  
everything; she was just always covering everything up. Melody shook her  
head and came to her senses.  
  
"Er, I was um, waiting for you. You're taking forever." She mumbled.  
Harry put his pants in his bag.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. There was a line and I had to take a number." Melody  
laughed. "If I had known you were waiting, I would have tried to hurry."  
Melody took a step towards him.  
  
"Nah, that's ok." There was a silence, before Harry spoke up, taking a  
step towards her.  
  
"So, er, good practice." He said. He cursed himself 'good practice? Come  
one Potter!' he was mentally yelling at himself. Melody nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking about our visual restrictions, and I have an idea.  
Um, Seamus seems to have a problem with the sun like most of the team.  
So, I thought we could wear sunglasses every practice and game, y'know."  
Harry was staring at her Melody put her hands in her pocket and shrugged.  
"Just an idea." She mumbled. Harry shook his head as he realized what he  
must look like.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I zoned out for a second. No, good idea." He said,  
walking forward and patting her on the shoulder. Harry didn't remove his  
hand straight away. He left it there for a few seconds. He wanted to do  
something. Anything. 'Kiss her you dolt!' his mind was screaming. Melody  
was very close. She was looking at him expectantly. Harry's mind went  
into overdrive. 'She can t be expecting me to kiss her can she?' he  
thought. Before he could think about it properly, Melody pulled away  
quickly and walked towards the door. She turned around and looked at  
Harry just as she reached the door. His hand was still outstretched.  
  
"Well, er, I'll let you finish getting dressed then." She mumbled, before  
walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Harry let his arm  
drop to his side. He closed his eyes and sighed. He mentally hit himself  
in the head.  
  
"Dammit." He said, before turning back to his bag. He put a shirt on and  
walked towards the castle in search of Ron.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Hermione was sitting in her room, her feet up on the desk and reading a  
book. She looked up at the sound of her door opening to see Melody fly  
into the room and slam the door shut behind her. She leant her back  
against the door, shut her eyes and took deep breaths, looking like she  
had just escaped an encounter with a Hungarian Horntail. Hermione raised  
an eyebrow.  
  
"Have a good practice?" she asked, trying not to laugh. She noticed that  
Melody was dressed more outgoing than usual.  
  
"You're humor will only make matters worse in this situation." She said,  
her eyes still closed. Hermione marked her page, stood up and walked over  
to her sister. She grabbed her arm and led her over to sit on the bed.  
  
"Ok, tell me all about it." She said. Melody finally opened her eyes and  
told her about what had just happened.  
  
"And I swear, if I hadn't have walked out, I would have jumped on him  
right there and then." She finished breathlessly. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Would that have been so bad?" she asked, chuckling slightly. Melody  
stared wide-eyed at her.  
  
"Are you mad? That would ruin the entire friendship!" she said, almost  
hysterically. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed both sides of Melody's  
head with her hands, squashing her cheeks together.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" she said sternly.  
  
"It's kinda hard not too." She said through a squished mouth.  
  
"Good. Now, Harry Potter is totally head over heals for you. If you  
kissed him right now, I swear on our sisterly love that he would not run  
off disgusted." Hermione looked Melody in the eye the whole time. She let  
go and sat back a bit. There was a silence before Melody finally spoke.  
  
"I guess I have to believe you don't I?" she said, smiling slightly.  
Hermione hit her in the arm. Melody laughed and nodded. "Ok, I feel  
better now." She said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, come look at this new book I got. It's the best!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Are you telling me, that she was that close and you didn't do anything?"  
Ron whispered amazed. Harry nodded. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Mate, what is it going to take?" he whispered. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Its not that simple." He whispered back, looking around the library. Ron  
wrote another line on his parchment.  
  
"Of course it is! How do you think I did it? Wrote her a letter of  
consent?" Harry's eyes widened and he smiled.  
  
"So, you're saying I should just walk up to her and do it?" Ron threw his  
arms up in the air.  
  
"Finally! Yes, that's what I'm saying. And if I doesn't work out the way  
you want it to, you can just say you tripped or something." He said,  
going back to his homework. Harry snorted.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Harry looked at his watch. He was going to do it. He would do  
it tomorrow. He looked back at Ron.  
  
"Is that our potions essay? Give us a look."  
  
********************************************************  
  
*So, howzzat? Plz review. 


	11. The room of Requirement

*Chapter 11! Here we go!  
  
"Hey. What's happening?" Draco turned around to see Melody walking up to  
him. She had sunglasses on and was wearing her usual baggy attire for the  
weekend. He smiled at her.  
  
"Nothing much. Just watching the squid." He said, turning back to lake.  
Melody walked up beside him.  
  
"I saw you on my way back from the pitch and figured I would say hi.' She  
paused and smirked, putting on a professional tone. 'Its quite unusual to  
see you out in the middle of the day, let alone consulting with a  
Gryffindor." He smirked at her sarcasm.  
  
"Well, it's no different than consulting with a Hufflepuff." He said.  
Melody smiled and hit him softly in the arm.  
  
"You sly dog! Go you and Annabel!" she said. For once, Draco didn't deny  
it.  
  
"Yeah. I wrote to her a lot over the summer. We've become pretty good  
friends." He said dreamily. Melody smiled and looked at her watch.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. I'm meant to meet Potter on the 7th floor for some  
reason." She said shrugging. Draco chuckled. Melody raised an eyebrow to  
him.  
  
"And what's that meant to mean?" she asked teasingly. Draco smirked at  
her.  
  
"No reason. Go on, get out of here you Gryfindor." He said, teasingly.  
Melody flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Fine. I will. Stupid Slytherin." She smiled and ran off towards the  
castle.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Harry looked at his watch for the 5th time in the last 3 minutes. 'Where  
is she?' he thought. His eyes widened. 'Maybe she decided not to come.'  
He puzzled. But to his relief, the sound of footsteps was coming from  
down the hall. He looked up and saw Melody sprinting towards him. She  
stopped in front of him and put her hands on her knees, her brown hair  
creating a curtain around her face.  
  
"I'm...so...sorry.' She panted. Harry smiled down at her. 'I..ran  
the..last few floors." She panted. She stood up straight and took deep  
breaths. Harry patted her back.  
  
"You ok?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah. But you had better have a good reason to want to meet me on the  
7th floor, of all places." She said, grinning. Harry smiled back.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you in private. Hang on a sec." He said.  
Melody leant against the wall and watched him with curiosity. He was  
walking backwards and forwards past the same portrait on the wall,  
muttering to himself. Melody was about to ask what he was trying to do,  
when a door appeared out of no-where on the wall he kept walking past.  
Harry turned around and smiled, looking pleased with himself. Melody  
smiled and laughed.  
  
"Wow. Pretty cool." She said impressed. Harry opened the door and  
indicated for her to walk in first. She bowed to him mockingly and walked  
into the room. She couldn't believe that this had only a few seconds ago,  
been nothing but wall. There was a couch in front of a fireplace and  
squashy armchairs scattered in various places. There was a table near the  
back wall with two seats and candles on the table. Melody walked up to  
one of the armchairs and ran her hand along the back of it.  
  
Harry walked in behind her, closing the door. She spun in a circle and  
whistled.  
"Potter, this place is awesome!" she said in awe. Harry smiled.  
  
"You like it?" he said. She nodded and looked at him.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked, looking back at the fire, which was not  
lit.  
  
"The Room Of Requirement. Dobby told me about it." He said, taking off  
his cloak and putting it on the back of the chair that was behind Melody.  
Harry stood in front of her, trying to act calm. Melody's eyebrows raised  
and she looked at the floor.  
  
"Um, well, this room is nice and all. But it seems a funny place to  
discuss beater formations. Couldn't we have done it down at the pitch?"  
she asked, looking up at him finally. He took a step towards her.  
  
"Who said I wanted to discuss Quidditch?" he asked quietly. Melody stood  
up a bit straighter.  
  
"Y-You did. You said I need to see you and it's important. I mean, what's  
more important that Quidditch? Maybe Charms. You need help with charms?"  
she was talking very fast. Harry was inches away from her. He reached out  
and stroked her cheek with his hand.  
  
"Melody," he said. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" she whispered.  
  
"Shut-up." And he leant in and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
At first, Harry was afraid Melody was going to pull back, as she didn't  
respond, and then he felt her kiss him back. He thread his hand through  
her soft brown hair and backed her up against the chair behind them.  
Melody wrapped her hands around his neck and moaned into his mouth. For  
Harry, this was like letting out a breath of air he had been holding for  
many months. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked at her. Her  
eyes were squeezed shut and her nose was scrunched up. Harry chuckled.  
  
"I wasn't that bad was I?" he asked. He eyes flew open.  
  
"Oh, no! No! I was trying to savor it." She said, smiling. She ran her  
finger along his jaw line. He smiled.  
  
"Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to do that yesterday?" He said.  
She laughed in surprise.  
  
"No way. You couldn't have wanted to do it more than me." She challenged.  
Harry laughed, picked her up and carried her over to the couch. She  
squealed as he dropped her softly onto the couch and sat down next to  
her. She leant against him and he began stroking her hair.  
  
"Harry? I think I might just have a crush on you." She said I a little  
girl sort of voice. Harry looked down at her.  
  
"Yes, and I think he feeling may be mutual." He bent down and kissed her.  
For some reason, it was extremely easy to say how they felt about each  
other to someone other than Ron or Hermione. Melody sat up, got off the  
couch and then sat down on his lap, straddling him. She ran her hands  
along his chest, getting used to what he felt like. She bent closer and  
whispered in his ear.  
  
"Boyfriend?" she asked. She sat back and looked at him. He smirked.  
  
"Well, it's a bit sudden. Maybe if you ask me again in a few days." He  
joked. Melody opened her mouth in mock horror and hit him on the arm. He  
laughed and brought her back to kiss her. Unlike before, their kisses  
were more confident. Although Harry put more enthusiasm into it, he  
wasn't sure how far to push it. He couldn't believe that he could finally  
kiss the girl! After months of extreme self-restraint, he was finally  
here, kissing the girl he had fantasized about since the end of last  
year.  
  
Melody was trying extremely hard not to push herself into him. She wanted  
to feel his warmth. Then she smiled. She pulled back and stood up. Harry  
looked up at her, afraid that she was going to walk out. She walked  
towards the door and waited. Harry raised an eyebrow and walked over to  
her. She spread her arms out and Harry realized what she wanted. He  
smiled and pulled her into a hug. They stood there holding each other for  
a few minutes, before Harry's stomach broke the silence. Melody laughed  
and pulled back to look at her watch.  
  
"Dinner time." She whispered. Harry smiled and kissed her head. He let  
go, walked around her and held the door open for her. As she went to walk  
past him, he put his hand out to stop her.  
  
"Is that offer still open?" he asked. She grinned.  
  
"Yeah. I've considered your resume thoroughly." She smirked.  
  
"And?" Said Harry, bending down and pressing his forehead against hers.  
She smiled.  
  
"You're hired Mr. Potter." She said. Harry laughed and kissed her. He  
took her hand and led her out of the room towards the Great Hall for  
dinner.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Hermione saw Ron sitting at a desk in the common room. She went over to  
him and kissed his neck. He leant into it, dropping his quill. He sat  
back and indicated for Hermione to sit on his lap. She obliged and kissed  
him on the forehead.  
  
"My, aren't we working hard." She said, running a hand through his hair.  
He smiled and out his head into her shoulder.  
  
"Just trying to keep up with you my love." He muttered, wrapping his arms  
around her. She smiled.  
  
"Flattery will get you no-where Mr. Weasley." She said. Ron laughed.  
Hermione looked around.  
  
"Where are the other two?" she asked. Ron laughed quietly.  
  
"I think Harry was going to meet Melody so he could kiss her, or  
something like that." He said in a casual tone. Hermione looked down at  
him, mouth open.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked, smiling. Ron nodded, smiling like a  
Cheshire cat. Hermione put a hand to her mouth and laughed. "I can't  
believe it! Do you think he'll actually do it?" she asked, still  
surprised. Ron sighed.  
  
"Who knows with those two? They're more unpredictable than us." Hermione  
laughed as Ron checked his watch. "Lets go, dinners ready." He said,  
reaching over to pack up his stuff. Hermione stood up and put her hands  
on her hips.  
  
"Can nothing come between you and food?" she asked in an exasperated  
tone. Ron shook his head. Hermione kissed him on the head. "Not even me?"  
she asked, batting her eyelashes. Ron chuckled and kissed her once.  
  
"You ARE my food." He winked at her and walked out of the common room  
with her to dinner.  
  
******************************************************  
  
*Well, it's finally happened! Was it ok? Let me know! 


	12. Finally!

*Here we are at Chapter 12! Now we get to have some fun!  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, discussing the up- coming Hogsmeade visit when Harry and Melody sat down opposite them. Ron raised an eyebrow and them. They were holding hands and talking quietly to each other. Hermione picked up a carrot from her plate and threw it at Melody's head. Melody's eyes widened as it hit her in-between the eyes. She and Harry both looked at Ron and Hermione's smiling faces. Harry laughed, as did Ron.  
  
"Well, can I just say something? Its about bloody time." He said in a relieved voice. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"What? It took you nearly 3 years! It only took us a few months." He said, smiling at Melody. She laughed, picked up the carrot and threw it back at Hermione.  
  
Their dinner went off as usual. The only difference was that Harry kept stealing glances at Melody from the corner of his eye. He was so happy that he felt very light headed. He couldn't remember feeling this way about anyone, not even Cho. Harry, felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around and looked. His eyes rested on a blond haired Slytherin. He looked at Harry, then his eyes shifted to Melody and back to Harry. He smirked and gave a wink, then went back to his food. The whole this was so subtle, that if you hadn't been looking at them directly, you would have missed it. Harry tried to catch Malfoy's eye. He looked up at Harry, who nodded to say thank you. Malfoy winked again, and went back to his food. Harry didn't know why, but he was glad to have Malfoy's input in the situation. Harry was brought back to the present by the sound of an owl hooting in front of him. He had just realized that Hedwig was sitting in front of him, holding her foot out for Melody. Melody took the letter and Hegwig took a bite of Harry's sausage before flying off. Melody opened the letter and read it, smiling in various places. She folded it up and put it in her pocket, looking at Hermione.  
  
"He said he'll do it. No problems." She smiled. Hermione smiled back and nodded, then went back her food. Ron exchanged a confused glance with Harry.  
  
"Er, what's going on?" he asked Hermione. She took a sip out of her goblet and smiled at him.  
  
"Just Head Girl stuff. Organizing and such." She said shrugging. Ron frowned.  
  
"Melody's not Head Girl." He said in a childish tone. Hermione continued to smile.  
  
"She's my assistant in a way. She's got connections." She said. Melody chuckled. Ron went to continue, but Harry piped up.  
  
"I don't think we'll get much more info out of these two." He said, pointing to each in turn. Ron sighed and nodded, then went back to his mashed potatoes.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Ron, I have to do rounds." Said Hermione, standing by the portrait hole. Ron looked up from his chessboard at looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You told me at dinner." He said moving his queen. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes, but I was wondering if you could 'assist' me." She said. Ron looked up at her. Her weight was shifted onto one foot, her arms were folded over her chest, pushing her breasts up a bit and her eyebrows were raised. Ron's eyes widened and she nodded. He looked at Harry.  
  
"Ok, I forfeit. You win." He said quickly, and jumped out of his chair as if it had bitten him. Harry laughed as he saw Ron run to Hermione's side and follow her out of the portrait hole. Harry looked over at the staircase to see Melody run down it. She flipped her hair and looked back up the stairs, smiled and then walked over to where Harry was sitting. She sat down opposite and sighed.  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever get out of there. Talk about a friggen interrogation! " She picked up one of the chess pieces and played with it. Harry laughed.  
  
"That's one of the good things about being a guy. No need for gossip." Melody smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's big news isn't it? Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived having a girlfriend. I expect it will be front page news in the Prophet tomorrow." She teased. Harry frowned.  
  
"Don't joke about things like that." He smirked. She laughed and held her hand up to him, her palm facing out. Harry put his hand against hers and their fingers intertwined. Harry just looked at Melody. He was still feeling light headed from their kisses before dinner. Harry saw someone with red hair bolt into the common room and run straight into Melody, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her hand away from his.  
  
"Tell me what I've just heard from Lavender Brown is true." Ginny asked Melody a bit hysterically. Melody snorted.  
  
"It all depends on what you're heard." She said calmly. She pulled away from Ginny, got up, went over to Harry, sat on his lap and kissed him on the head.  
  
"Is this what you're been informed about?" she asked, smiling at Ginny. Ginny looked like she was going to wet herself.  
  
"Yes! Oh my god!" She pulled Harry and Melody into a 3-person hug. Harry tried pushing her off.  
  
"Gin, I need air!" he said muffled. Ginny pulled back quickly.  
  
"Sorry Harry. Its just exciting, that's all." She beamed at the two of them and sat down in the seat Melody had occupied only seconds before.  
  
"So, come on, details!" she urged. Harry and Melody laughed.  
  
"What is there to tell? We're finally together." Harry said. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"If you've been imagining a huge display of teenage lust which entailed me sweeping this girl off her feet, then you're got it all wrong." He chuckled. Ginny deflated a bit.  
  
"Well, that's no fun is it? Did he at least sweep you off your feet?" she asked, looking at Melody. Melody rested her cheek on the top of Harry's head.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She said airily. Ginny waved her hand and got up.  
  
"Well, it's definitely not what I was expecting. With the lust you two have had for each other these past few moths, I was expecting something steamier." She said, raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed and picked up a chess piece. Melody laughed.  
  
"Bugger off Weasley." She teased. Ginny smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Some other time then Granger." She said. She turned to leave, then stuck up her 2nd and 5th finger in signal and poked her tongue out. Melody did the same. Then, Ginny went back to her amused state and stormed off in mock disgust. Melody and Harry laughed. Melody stretched and yawned, which gave Harry a good view of her stomach. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"I'm buggered." She said in her Australian accent. Harry smiled and looked at his watch.  
  
"Yeah, it is that time isn't it?" he said quietly, kissing her cheek. She smiled and stood up, pulling him up with her.  
  
"Walk me to the stairs?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Harry laughed and put his arm around her waist. They arrived at the stairs in about 5 long strides. Harry turned Melody to him and put his forehead against her. Melody looked to the side and blushed.  
  
"People are watching." She muttered. Harry chuckled.  
  
"So? Let them watch." He said and kisses her good night. He pulled back and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Night." He said. She smiled and poked his nose softly.  
  
"Night." She said, turned around and walked up the stairs. Harry sighed and turned around to see many people watching them. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Haven't you ever seen two people kiss before?" he said jokingly. People laughed and then went back to what they were doing. Harry sighed and made his way up to his room, deciding not to wait for Ron. He got changed, took his glasses off and climbed into bed. He put his hands behind his head and smiled. He felt much better than he had yesterday. He couldn't believe it. Melody was his. It was only a few moments until Harry dozed off, dreaming about his girlfriend.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
*How was that? Please Review! 


	13. Hallowe'en

*Chapter 13! Are we having fun? Stay tuned!  
  
Before Harry knew it, it was Hallowe'en. He and Melody had been going out for nearly a month already. He looked at her over the table. She was sitting next to Hermione. They were whispering low to each other and writing things down on a piece of paper. Harry looked next to him at Ron, who was looking up at them every few minutes. Harry smiled and chuckled silently at Ron's persistence. Hermione had still not told them what it was she and Melody were planning, which had not settled well with Ron. Only a few minutes ago, Hermione had finally lost her cool and snapped at him, which had eventually led to the present time with them not talking. Harry rolled his eyes at them to himself and went back to his work.  
  
**  
  
Ron looked up again at the girls. What could they be doing that was so important that their own boyfriends weren't allowed to know? Ron was still a bit grumpy from being snapped at as he went back to his Potions essay. Then he felt something rub against his leg. He jumped slightly, and then his eyes widened a bit as he realized that it was Hermione's shoeless foot, running up and down his shin. He looked up at her. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye while Melody was organizing paper. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' and smiled apologetically. Ron smiled back and nodded, his bad mood quickly evaporating.  
  
Ron thought this was it, bit it seemed that she didn't just want to get his attention like he had originally thought. Her foot was traveling slowly up and down his leg. Ron looked at his parchment, trying to act natural, although it was proving to be quite hard. Hermione's foot was inching its way higher and higher every time she brought it back up his leg. Before Ron could stop her, it now resided on the inside of his thigh, just below his groin. Ron's breathing and increased slightly with anticipation. He looked up at her. Her face was completely innocent. Ron laughed in his mind.  
  
'Little minx.' He thought. He couldn't believe that this was Hermione! Hermione had never done anything but kiss and hug him up until now, and here she was, teasing him with her foot, in the library, surrounded by people!  
  
Then, just as her foot was about to touch the place he wanted it to mast, she pulled back, looked at her watch and stood up.  
  
"Damn, I've got a meeting with Professor McGonnagal. I'll see you guys at dinner." She said, and without a glance at Ron, she puked up her bag and walked off. Ron gaped after her. He was very hard at the moment, and couldn't risk moving to go after her. He smiled to himself and sighed.  
  
'This means war' he thought to himself, as he imagined Snape in a bikini to get rid of his little "problem".  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Melody was waiting outside McGonnagal's office for Hermione, humming to herself. Hermione finally came out of the office, looking pleased.  
  
"She said it would be no problem to have Eric. He knows about this anyway doesn't he?" Melody nodded and the started walking to the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah. Not that I told him or anything. He kind of walked in on it." She said, smiling at the memory. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"It'll be good to meet him." She said, turning the corner. They walked in silence for a few moments before Melody started singing again.  
  
"1,2,3 take my hand and come with me because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine.' She started dancing to the beat in her head. Hermione laughed. "I said you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine."  
  
"4,5,6 come on and get your kicks now you don't need no money when you look like that do ya honey?" sang Hermione, dancing around like Melody. Melody laughed and they sang a bit louder.  
  
"Big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet with her, get back stare!" They were practically yelling now, running down the hallways and dancing like crazy. There was no-one else around, so their voices where echoing down the corridors.  
  
"Oh, I can see, you home with me, but you are with another man, yeah! I know we aint got, much to say,..." They stopped immediately as they ran into Professor Snape, standing in front of them looking annoyed.  
  
"Well well. I cant say I'm surprised by your actions Miss Granger, but I expected more from you Head Girl sister." He sneered, looking like he was enjoying himself. Hermione stood up straight, not feeling intimidated.  
  
"Yes, surprising isn't it?' said Hermione sarcastically. 'If you'll excuse us then, we are late for the feast." Said Hermione, grabbing Melody's hand and walking around Snape. They didn't look back or at each other until they were well around the corner and just a few meters from the Great Hall. They stopped, looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Go you, using your Head Girl authority!" said Melody impressed, wiping her eyes. Hermione smiled and walked into he Great Hall, Melody beside her.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Where do you suppose they are? They're going to miss out on all the food." Said Ron. Harry laughed.  
  
"Only because you're going to eat it all." He said. Ron smirked and threw a chocolate frog at him. Harry looked at the entrance to the Hall to see Hermione and Melody walk in, holding each other's hands and laughing. They sat down on opposite sides of the table, still chuckling.  
  
"Ok, care to full us in on what's so funny?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione curiously. She laughed and told the boys what had just happened with Snape. Ron looked at her incredulously.  
  
"What's with you lately?" he asked amazed. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" she asked. Ron leant in closer.  
  
"You know why." He muttered. Hermione smirked, blushed and helped herself to some chocolate frogs. Harry saw Ron shrug and follow suit. He turned to Melody and kissed her quickly on the cheek.  
  
"Hello." He said smiling. She smiled back and held some licorice out for him.  
  
"Hey." She said, as he took it out of her hand with his teeth. Harry leant in closer to her.  
  
"I was thinking we could do something tonight. How's that sound?" he muttered so only she could here. She smiled.  
  
"Sure. As long as it involves breaking school rules." She joked. Harry laughed.  
  
"Just make sure you're in the common room at 11:30 tonight." He said and left it at that.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Melody was standing in the common room at 11:30 like she was instructed, feeling like an idiot. Everyone else had gone to bed already and here she was, standing in the middle of the room, spinning around in circles. Then, she felt someone grab her around the waist. She spun around to see nothing but air. She was confused for a second, before she realized and smiled.  
  
"Funny Potter, scaring the hell out of me." She said, hoping she was looking at him. Harry head appeared out of no-where and was hanging in mid air, smiling at her.  
  
"Get under here and lets go." He said simply, holing the cloak open for her. She moved herself underneath it, and they left the common room.  
  
*******  
  
"See that? Guess what star that is." Said Melody, pointing in front of her. Harry and Melody were lying on their backs in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, looking up at the stars. Harry thought for a second and smiled.  
  
"The dog star." He said simply. Melody nodded.  
  
"Sirius." They both said together. Harry stretched and yawned. He sat up on his elbow and looked down at Melody. Her hair was lying flat and all over the place. Her face was lit from the moonlight, giving it a soft glow. He went to kiss her, but he heard a noise come from behind him. He looked down at Melody, who looked terrified. Harry thought quick, grabbed the cloak, lay down on top of Melody and covered them both with the cloak. Harry pushed his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Harry looked to his left to see Filch walking across the field, straight towards them. Harry looked back at Melody, waiting for an idea. She slowly moved her arm from under him and brought her finger up slowly, making a nearby rock float up into the air. She flicked her finger at the rock and it flew off past Filch and hit the stands with a loud CRACK. Filch spun around at the noise, growled and ran off in the other direction. Harry watched him leave and then sighed. He looked back down at Melody and then realized how they were positioned.  
  
Melody looked up at him. She was afraid to move, because any movement would mean that she would become more turned on than she already was. She could also feel Harry was having the same problem. Her eyes widened as she felt his erection and he rolled of her quickly, sitting up and crossing his legs, putting the cloak in his lap. Melody sat up as well. She hadn't meant to scare him off, it was just a bit of a surprise. Harry looked rather guilty.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. It was just, you were looking so beautiful and, well.." he trailed off, looking at the ground. Melody knelt in front of him.  
  
"Its ok. I didn't mean to scare you off. It was, just a bit of a surprise." She muttered. Harry looked at her and let out a nervous laugh. It was a relief for him to know that Melody was still as inexperienced and nervous as he was. He looked over his shoulder and stood up. He helped Melody off the ground.  
  
"Come on, lets get back.' He said, still holding her hand. She nodded and smiled, letting Harry throw the invisibility cloak over the top of them.  
  
As they walked back through the corridors, Melody chanced a quick word with him.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered. He looked at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for the date. I had fun." She kissed him softly on the lips and he smiled.  
  
"Anytime." He whispered back and they walked back up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*How was that? Next chapter, Ron gets his revenge. Mwhahahaha!  
  
Ahem, anyway, just as a bit of a note, if any of you were wondering how to imagine Melody's voice, I always think of her voice sounding like Anastasia. You know, the cartoon movie? I LOVE her voice, so that's what Melody's voice sounds like to me!  
  
Please Review! 


	14. Payback

* Chapter 14! Hang on to yer helmets!  
  
The next afternoon, Hermione was making her bed, as she slept in late. He usual Sunday routine. She had told the house elves not to bother going into her room to clean, as she would be capable of doing it herself. Just as she had finished making it and putting the pillows back onto the bed, she heard the door close and lock behind her. She looked around to see Ron looking at her, smirking. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" she asked. He chuckled.  
  
"Like you don't know." He said, walking towards her. Her eyes widened as she suddenly found herself inches from him.  
  
"Er, no actually. " she said a bit high pitched. Ron was looking in a way that was making her stomach clench. Ron closed the space and kissed her deeply. He pulled back after a few moments and whispered one simple word in her ear.  
  
"Payback." Hermione looked up at him nervously, but smirking at the same time. She had not forgotten how she had teased him in the library. At the time, she had thought it was both very amusing and also very arousing to do that to him. Now she could see that she might soon regret that. He kissed her again and she felt him turn her around. He backed her softly up against the wall. She was actually quite thankful, as she felt her knees going weak, and the wall was good support. Hermione felt Ron's hand move from her cheek, down her chest and stomach to rest on the top of her thigh. Hermione shuddered at being touched in a place no one had ever gone before. She felt him caress her softy under her skirt and she moaned into his mouth. He smiled and ran one finger higher up her thigh.  
  
Somehow, Ron was extremely confident and he knew what he was going to do. He moved his finger to the elastic of her underwear and slowly brought it down, kissing her at the same time. Once her underwear was lost, he moved his hand back up to in-between her thighs and stroked the top of her leg softly in slow, agonizing circles. Hermione out her head fall into the crook of Ron's shoulder, her hands were holding onto his shoulders for support. Ron, only encouraged by her actions, slowly traced his index finger over her opening, teasing her. Hermione moaned quietly and Ron finally inserted a finger into her.  
  
She brought her head up and leaned it against the wall. Ron slowly inserted another finger. Hermione's eyes were shut.  
  
"Ron." She breathed. Ron began pumping his fingers inside of her, causing her hips to move against him. She was moaning his name over and over again. Ron was sure he'd never been so aroused in his whole life. Just as it looked like Hermione was about to be pushed over the edge, he stopped and pulled away from her. Her eyes flew open and she looked at him. He was smirking.  
  
"We even?" he said, his voice slightly high-pitched. Hermione laughed.  
  
"God yes!" she breathed. He smiled as Hermione grabbed his wrist and brought his hand back to her. He started up again, watching her face showing endless signs of ecstasy. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life. Finally, he felt her shudder as she went over the edge and collapsed in his arms, breathing hard. She looked up at him and smiled. He bent down and kissed her. She pulled back and laughed.  
  
"I feel bad now. I didn't get to finish like that with you." She said softly. He laughed.  
  
"Nah, some other time." He said airily. She laughed and kissed him again. She grabbed his left wrist and held it up, looking at it.  
  
"You'd better go wash your hands." She smiled. Ron looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"You won't be offended?" he asked. She laughed.  
  
"Of course not. You can't go to lunch like that can you?" she asked. Ron chuckled and went to the bathroom that connected to her room. Hermione watched him walk out of the room, feeling extremely good. She sighed and fanned herself with her hand. 'Who would have thought Ron could do that to me?' she thought, fixing herself up. She felt extremely comfortable at that moment. Ron had given her her first orgasm. Well, in reality anyway. He walked back out and grabbed her around the waist. She laughed and kissed him.  
  
"I love you." She said softly. He smiled.  
  
"I love you too.". He reached over, opened the door, grabbed her hand and led her down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Harry was walking to the Great Hall for lunch, when he heard someone call his name. He sup around to see who it was.  
  
"Oh, hi Professor Lupin." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. Lupin smiled.  
  
"You can call me Remus on the weekends Harry." He smiled. Harry grinned back and nodded.  
  
"Ok then. Did you want to talk to me about something?" he asked. Remus shook his head.  
  
"No, just wanted to walk to the Great Hall with you." He said bashfully. Harry smiled and nodded. They walked a few meters in silence, before Remus spoke up.  
  
"So, I er, see you've been very happy lately." He said playfully. Harry chuckled. "Yeah. Kind of hard not to be when you've got the best girlfriend in the world." He said dreamily. Remus laughed.  
  
"Yes, I could see that. You've got the same dopey look on our face James got when he thought about Lily." Harry looked at Remus, who was smiling at the memory.  
  
"You're dad became a complete idiot when it came to her. It's good to see you've got you're mum's sensibility." He chuckled. Harry smiled. It was good to hear about his parents in such a causal tone. There was a brief silence between the two men.  
  
"Have you heard from Sirius?" Harry asked in a low voice. Remus smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He's going through some organizing. Nothing to worry about. He's sorry for not writing for ages, but he's been busy." Harry looked at Remus.  
  
"How busy can the man be?" he asked. Remus smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find out soon." He said mysteriously. Harry sighed, knowing he wouldn't get a better answer than that.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Ok, what's with all the loviness?" Melody asked Ron and Hermione, who kept looking at each other. Hermione looked at her in a very interesting way. Ron watched as Melody raised an eyebrow and then nodded. Ron looked back to Hermione, looking at her questioningly. She smiled and poked him on the nose gently.  
  
Melody was watching the two of the smiling, when she felt someone sit down next to her. She turned to kiss the person next to her, assuming it was Harry, put when she turned around, she found it wasn't her boyfriend. It was Draco.  
  
He had a sarcastic look on his face, mixed with annoyance. Ron was looking at him astounded, as was Hermione. Ron looked like he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Draco? Um, what are you doing?" Melody asked. He turned his head to her slightly.  
  
"Bloody Pansy bet me 100 Galleons that I couldn't walk over here and sit with you guys." He muttered in a quiet voice. "She reckons that Weasley here would pummel me before I could sit down." He smirked. He looked at Ron, who was smirking as well.  
  
" Of course, I couldn't turn down such an offer. I am, after all, Draco Malfoy.' He said sarcastically. Melody snorted. He smirked and looked over at Ron. "Care to have a little fun with the Slytherins Weasley?" he asked in a cocky voice. Ron looked taken aback for a few seconds, before he recovered and looked behind Draco to see half the Slytherin Table watching the scene in front of them. Ron frowned and nodded. Draco smirked.  
  
"Just keep up the act that you hate me." He said lazily. Ron smirked.  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard." He said. Hermione leant forward and finally asked him the question she's been meaning to ask him for a while.  
  
"Tell me the truth. Have you changed?" she asked him. He looked at her straight in the eye, his expression softened and he said nothing. Hermione straightened in her seat and grinned slightly. Draco smirked back.  
  
"Well, that's it for me. I've spent my time with you lot." He said, putting his usual sneer back on and looking at his watch. He stood up.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later Weasley. Hopefully by then you'll have had a shower!" he yelled so the Slytherins could hear him. He smirked and walked back over to his table, being greeted by his fellow housemates. Ron fumed after him, but let it go after they all looked away. Melody looked at him carefully.  
  
"He didn't mean that." She said. Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said simply. Hermione patted him on the arm and he smiled at her. Melody felt someone sit next to her again. This time, it was Harry.  
  
"Hey,' he said, grabbing a roll 'what I miss?" he asked, looking at each of them in turn. They all looked at each other and laughed.  
  
***************************************************  
  
*Any good? Let me know! 


	15. Discussions

* Chapter 15! Tell me if I'm going to fast!  
  
"Potter and Weasley, are you quite finished?" said Professor McGonnagal impatiently. Ron and Harry looked up at her. They were hitting each other with fake wands that Fred and George had sent them over the Hallowe'en weekend.  
  
"Yes Professor. Sorry." muttered Ron, putting his wand on his lap. McGonnagal went on.  
  
"Now, its time that you are to informed about that is happening this Christmas. You will all recall that on your school lists, you were required to bring a good set of muggle clothing. The reason for this is we are going to have a muggle themed dance." There was a murmur of excitement throughout the class. Harry sat up a bit straighter, thinking this would be much more fun than the Yule ball in 4th year. McGonnagal went on.  
  
"Now, this means that there will be no wands in the Great Hall on the night. There will be muggle music and food provided. It's sure to be a good night for everyone, as all years are allowed to participate this time." Harry looked at Melody and Hermione who were sitting in front of him. They didn't seem surprised at all. He looked at Ron who was smiling.  
  
"Gees, don't let dad know about this. He'll spend the whole night here." Chuckled Ron. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"It does sound good though. It should be fun." He added. Harry smiled.  
  
"I guess we know what they were whispering about now." He said, looking at the girls. Ron looked confused and looked at the back of Hermione's head. Realization dawned on his face. He leant over and taped her on the shoulder. They girls turned around.  
  
"Did you organize this?" he whispered in an impressed tone. Hermione grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. We came up with it last year, and Dumbledore asked us about it again this summer. It was meant to be Head stuff." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But, Mel's not Head girl." He whispered. Melody smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but like she said ages ago. I've got connections." She winked and they turned back to face the front. Harry and Ron shook their heads and smiled.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Harry was sitting in charms that afternoon, sitting in between Ron and Melody. Harry took his attention away from Flitwick to look at Melody. He had the idea that a bomb could have gone off and she still would have tried determinedly to listen to what Flitwick was saying. Harry smirked and tapped Ron on the arm.  
  
"Watch this." he mouthed. Harry put his hand on Melody's knee and began squeezing it. Melody slapped his hand away, not taking her eyes off the front. Harry and Ron snorted. Harry put on a straight face and did it again. Melody frowned slightly and slapped his hand away again. Ron had his hand covering his mouth to suppress his silent laughing. Harry grinned evilly, having fun annoying her. He slowly moved his hand onto her upper leg and scratched her slightly. He watched her face. He saw her smile and felt her hand slide and sit on top of his. Then he yelled out in pain.  
  
"OW!" he said, pulling his hand back quickly. Everyone looked at him shaking his hand, trying to get rid of the pain. Melody had dug her nails into the back of his hand.  
  
"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" Professor Flitwick asked. Harry looked at Melody, who was wearing a smug look. He chuckled and shook his head, looking back at Flitwick.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok Professor. I just, er, bit my tongue." He lied. People were giggling all over the room. Ron was shaking with suppressed laughter and it seemed Hermione was no better. Harry looked at Melody, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You should know better than that." She smirked, and went back to watching the front. Harry smiled and followed suit.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ginny was sitting in front of the lake, watching the squid propel itself across the water. She felt someone sit behind her and put their arms around her, drawing her closer and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled.  
  
"How come your out here all by yourself?" he asked, stroking her hair. She shrugged and leant against him.  
  
"Just thinking. Y'know, Reminiscing." She said. Colin nodded.  
  
"Yeah. There seems to be a lot of that going on." He smiled. Ginny chuckled and they sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Colin, have you ever wanted to go to the next level?" Colin looked at the back of her head.  
  
"What, you mean, sex?" he asked. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Yeah." She paused. "I mean, well, we've been together for nearly two years. Don't you want to, well, you know." She finished, blushing slightly. Colin smiled.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked quietly. She paused. "Don't lie Gin, tell me the truth." Ginny sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Ok then." He said simply, kissing her shoulder. She turned around slightly to look at him.  
  
"But, you are aren't you?' Colin looked away. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. "See, now I feel bad. All that fooling around we've been doing and I've been teasing you without realizing. Oh, fell so bad!" She said, covering her eyes with her hand. Colin smiled and removed her hand.  
  
"Its ok. I mean it. Look, I respect that you're not ready.' He kissed her lightly on the bridge of her nose. 'I'll wait for you. I couldn't imagine doing something so special with anyone else anyway." He grinned reassuringly at her. She relaxed a bit and turned back to the lake.  
  
"OK then." She said. Colin laughed.  
  
"Besides, I think Ron would kill me."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Draco honey, I have a very important question to ask you." Draco looked up from his book for a second, and then went back to it.  
  
"What is it Pansy?" he said in a bored tone. She took the book off him, much to his annoyance and sat on his lap.  
  
"What's up with you taking Muggle studies this year?" she asked in a girly voice. Draco tried very hard not to roll his eyes at her.  
  
"Why does it matter what subjects I'm taking?" he asked, moving from under her, picking up his book and walking out of the common room. Pansy got up and followed him.  
  
"Have you gone mad? Why do you care how muggle's live?" she asked in a disgusted voice. Draco kept walking. Pansy went o, her voice holding a tone of annoyance. "I mean, there not worth bothering about. It's almost as bad as letting those mudbloods into our school." Draco clenched his free fist that was in his pocket and kept walking towards his room. Pansy was still following. She grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.  
  
"You're acting really weird lately Draco." She said, raising an eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're reading too much into things Pansy." He turned around and began to walk towards his dorm again, desperate to get away from her, but she walked around him at blocked his way.  
  
"Where were you the night the Dark Lord attacked the school anyway?" she asked. Draco kept his cool face.  
  
"What's with all the questions?" he walked around her, but she kept following.  
  
"You answer me Draco Malfoy. You've been acting off for some time now. You owe us all an explanation." Draco had finally reached the door of his room. He took in a deep breath and turned around to face Pansy. He looked around, to see half his house watching the two of them.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" he snarled. They all broke their stares and hurried away. Draco still held some fear to his name in Slytherin. He turned back to Pansy.  
  
"Good night Pansy." He said coolly. He went into his room and shut the door in Pansy's face.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*Oooooooooooooooh, suspicions are rising! Plz review! 


	16. Quidditch

*Chapter 16! Here we go! I apologize immensely for the screw up! I uploaded the wrong chapter! Haha, I was dumb. But, its ok, I've worked it out. We're back on track. Here we go!  
  
"Potter duck!" yelled Melody, flying towards him. He saw her soar towards him, bat swung back behind her back, ready to swing. He pressed himself flat down on this broom and saw Melody stop just before him and swing her arm at the bludger that had been coming from behind him. He sat up again and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks for that." He smiled. She winked at him, blew him a kiss and then flew off in the opposite direction. Harry looked down at the scene before him and frowned. Ravenclaw were certainly putting up a hard fight this afternoon. They were leading Gryffindor by 30 points. Harry looked down at Denis, who was swerving so dangerously between the apposing chasers, Harry for the 5th time that game, squeezed his eyes shut, too afraid to watch incase he fell off his broom.  
  
Harry saw a bludger out of the corner of his eye come pelting towards him. He ducked it and saw Colin chase after it. Harry decided to fly higher. He pointed his Firebolt upwards and soared into the air. Harry was looking frantically for the snitch. He looked over at the Ravenclaw seeker. He took a different tactic to Harry, and flew around the pitch, hoping to draw the snitch out of hiding. Harry heard the crowd let out a roar of applause and begin singing their theme song. Harry smiled and watched Seamus do a lap of honor, stopping briefly in front of where Lavender was sitting to blow her a kiss. Harry laughed and went back to looking for the snitch.  
  
Harry flew towards their goals and snuck in a quick check with Ron.  
  
"Doing alright Weasley?" he yelled. Ron smiled, not taking his eyes off the quaffle.  
  
"You bet Potter. No worries!" he yelled. Harry smiled and flew off in the other direction. Then he spotted the Ravenclaw seeker speed past him. Harry tore off after him, knowing he could pull out quick if he was only bluffing. But he wasn't.  
  
Harry leant on his broom, urging it to go faster. He was ahead of the seeker in no time at all. He reached his hand out and grabbed the snitch with no troubles at all. He pulled out and held his fist in the air, clutching the snitch tightly. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signaling that Gryffindor had won. Harry landed and celebrated with the team on the ground. He turned around and saw Melody run up and hug him. He kissed her on the cheek and turned his back to her. She smiled and jumped on his back, and he led his team up to the castle to celebrate their victory.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Harry was sitting in his favorite spot in from on the fire, Melody lying slightly in his lap and he was playing with her hair. He looked down at her and smiled. For the last 5 minutes, she had been telling him a story about how she and one of her friends had gotten into a fight.  
  
"So anyway, I kicked him in the shin, and of course, he winced in pain like a little baby. And then Bob comes out of no-where, and he's like "you touch her again and I'll pound your face in" and so, they guy fully swelled up and," she stopped and looked up at Harry. She had been talking non-stop and all he could do was watch her and smile.  
  
"This is boring the crap out of you isn't it?" she said. Harry laughed.  
  
"No, its interesting watching you talk about people you've beaten up." He smiled. She hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"You should have told me to shut up then! Its your own fault your bored then." She said shrugging and laying back down. Harry chuckled and kept stroking her hair. He looked up as Ron walked into the room, followed by Hermione. They sat down on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"Hey, how did it go?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.  
  
"You know, just normal boring prefect meetings." He said. Hermione cleared her throat. Ron looked at her.  
  
"But it was wonderful when you spoke dear." He said, kissing her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. Melody laughed and held her hand out to Ron. He took it.  
  
"Weasley, we kicked serious ass today." She said. Ron nodded, putting on a serious face.  
  
"Yes, that's very true.' He smiled again. "I saw you almost clobber Mr. Captain over here." He said, indicating to Harry with a nod of his head. She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's a good thing he can duck quickly." They all chuckled. There was a few moments silence before Hermione spoke up.  
  
"So, are we all staying this Christmas?" she asked. Harry looked at her like she had gone mad.  
  
"What kind of a question is that? Of course we're staying!" he said incredulously. Ron laughed.  
  
"Good, because my sister and I didn't spend months planning this dance to not have our boyfriends attend!" Harry laughed and tuned out of their continuing conversation to look around the common room. He smiled. Seamus was sitting with Lavender, talking and kissing quietly. Neville and Dean were playing Exploding Snap near the staircase. Ginny and Colin were sitting with their heads together, obviously working on some homework. In Harry's whole education history at Hogwarts, he couldn't remember a time where he could sit down with his friends and not have to worry about anything but homework. He looked back to his friends. Hermione was now leaning against Ron, her hand intertwined with his. Melody hadn't moved, and was telling Ron about some of the things that they had planned.  
  
"So, there's going to be disco lights and everything. There's gonna be an awesome DJ as well." She said, smiling as if it was a good memory. Harry bent down and kissed her head. She looked up and smiled. Hermione stretched and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed. You coming?" she asked Melody. She shook her said. Hermione shrugged. "Suit yourself." She bent down, kissed Ron goodnight, waved to Harry and walked out of the common room. Ron watched her leave, and then stood up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm buggered. You coming?" he asked Harry.  
  
"In a minute." He said. Ron nodded, bent down and kissed Melody on the cheek and walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Melody sat up and looked at Harry, smiling.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Just the usual. How lucky I am." He said simply. Melody kissed him.  
  
"You should test that luck out and buy a lottery ticket sometime." She smiled. Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah, couldn't hurt could it?" he yawned and looked at her. "I'm going to bed. Ill see you in the morning." He stood up and kissed her. She smiled and watched him walk up the staircase to his room.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Harry was lying in bed, looking at the ceiling feeling very comfortable indeed. He was about to turn over and go to sleep, when the curtains around his bed were pulled apart and someone climbed into bed with him. They got out their wand and traced a rectangle around the edge of his bed. They muttered "silenceay incantartum". The edges of the bed glowed gold for a moment and then faded. He looked down to see Melody smiling at him.  
  
"Hey potter. I got lonely. I hope you don't mind." She spoke, clear as day. Harry smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, but you'd better keep your voice down." He whispered. She laughed.  
  
"Nah, I put a silencing spell on the perimeter of the bed. As long as no- one breaks the seal, we could scream at the top of our lungs and they wont hear us." She smiled. Harry laughed, impressed.  
  
"Who taught you that?" Melody blushed.  
  
"No-one. I made it up." She said, settling down properly beside him. Harry stared at her for a few moments, before lying down next to her. She put her arm around his waist and snuggled in close to him. Harry relaxed and fell slowly to sleep, smiling.  
  
***************************************************  
  
*Awwwwwwwwww. How cute. I hope I haven't confused you all with my mix-up  
of chapters. You'll work it out I hope. Read this and chapter 15 again,  
then you'll be back on track. Sorry again! Please Review! 


	17. Christmas eve eve

*Chapter 17! I hope you're all back on track with my chapters. I really  
am sorry for the mix-up.  
  
Melody looked up from her plate and looked around the Great Hall. Nearly the whole of Hogwarts had stayed to attend the dance that Hermione and she had organized. Melody was extremely excited. It was Christmas eve Eve, and most people were all rugged up, ready for their day outside on the grounds. Melody looked back at her plate and sighed. Her excitement had quickly evaporated, and now she has gone back to the boredom she woke up with. She looked up at Hermione and got an idea. She got her wand out of her cloak and tapped it on the table to get Hermione's attention. She looked up at her sister.  
  
"What?" Melody was smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow suggestively. Hermione smiled, realizing what Melody was trying to say. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Go for it." She muttered. Melody chuckled. She raised her wand and closed her eyes. She muttered a spell and then, there was a crackling sound that rang through the hall. Melody opened her eyes and turned her hand slightly to the right. Then, music began to play. Melody smiled and looked at Hermione, who was laughing slightly.  
  
"Turn it up." She said. Melody smiled and waved her hand again. The volume of the music went up considerably. Everyone in the hall looked up. The music was an up-beat song and people, whether they realized it or not, had began bobbing up and down in their seats. Melody stood up and began dancing on the spot. Harry and Ron looked up at her with utter bewilderment. She was dancing as if it were only her in the room, not caring if she looked dumb. Then, to the boy's amazement, Hermione stood up and began doing the same thing. Ron was staring at Hermione as though he had never seen her before. She was being extremely carefree lately. Harry watched the girls, and then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny stand up as well. In fact, now that he looked, many of the girls were standing up and dancing where they stood. The Great Hall was full of cheering and clapping as the song finished and the girls sat down, laughing hard. Hermione was clutching her stomach and Melody was hitting her hand on the table.  
  
"Miss Granger," Came the voice of Dumbledore. Everyone looked up at the staff table. Professor Snape looked absolutely livid. Flitwick was smiling broadly and McGonagall looked like she was trying extremely hard not to laugh. "Would you mind coming up here for a moment?" Dumbledore asked in a level tone. Melody sobered up, got out of her seat and began walking towards the staff table. The whole hall seemed to we watching.  
  
"Yes Professor?" said Melody in an innocent tone. Dumbledore looked at her over his glasses.  
  
"Are you responsible for the music that we have just experienced?" he asked in a professional tone. Melody nodded, trying not to smile.  
  
"Yes sir, I am." She said in a slightly proud voice. Dumbledore sat up a bit straighter.  
  
"Very well then. I shall ask you to continue this routine of playing music at mealtimes. But, please ask my permission first." He said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Melody's eyes widened and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks sir." She said, trying not to laugh. She went back to the table and sat down. They were all giggling slightly. Melody laughed and went back to her plate of food, not realizing that Harry was still watching her, realizing that he could very possibly be falling in love.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Here you are!" came Melody's voice. Ron turned around to see her running up to him. He smiled up at her.  
  
"Been looking for me have we?" he asked, smirking. She smiled and sat down in front of the tree next to him.  
  
"Yeah. Harry just left me to go talk with Lupin, so you're stuck with me for a while." She said, linking her arm with his. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Ah, it could be worse." He said, shrugging. Melody glared at him mockingly. They sat there for a few minutes in silence.  
  
"So, what are your plans after this year?" Melody asked, laying down on her back in the snow. Ron looked down at her.  
  
"I was thinking I might go and play professional Quidditch. Maybe try out for the Cannons." He said, smiling. She chuckled.  
  
"That would be awesome. I'd come watch you play." She said. Ron lay down beside her.  
  
"Good to know I've already got one fan." He said. She looked at him.  
  
"One? Are you blind? You're one of Gryffindor's star players. You've practically got your own web sites!" She patted him on the arm. He looked confused.  
  
"My own what?" he asked. Melody laughed.  
  
"Never mind." They sat there for a while, just watching clouds.  
  
"So, how about you?" he asked. She smiled and held her hand up in front of her.  
  
"Dunno. I think maybe I should start planning it." She said in an offhand tone. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, that would help." He said. He took her hand in his.  
  
"Maybe, you wont need a career. Maybe you'll get married, and you'll end up being a housewife with 3 kids." he said. Melody laughed.  
  
"Sure. No problems." She smiled. "How about you? You think you'll ever become my brother in law?" she asked. Ron laughed.  
  
"Maybe. Who knows? I mean, look how things turn out." He said, and Melody nodded, understanding that he wasn't just talking about their relationships. Melody leant her head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I love you Ron." She said softly. Ron smiled.  
  
"I love you too." Smiled laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Ron sighed.  
  
"Now, how come I couldn't say it that easily to your sister?"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Draco was walking down the halls, his hands in his pockets. He looked out the window to the grounds. He could hardly believe that only last year, a war had gone on over there. He sighed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Stupid Pansy." He said quietly to himself. She was asking too many questions and he was starting to get quite tired of playing his act. He was becoming mentally and physically tired from running around trying to act the bad guy. Just the other day, Pansy had been tormenting a first year Hufflepuff, and Draco had to stand by and watch. It killed him. If circumstance had been different and Pansy wasn't a girl, he would have smashed her right there and told her to back off. He was extremely grateful when Hermione turned up and told Pansy to bugger off. He wanted to thank her, but he did not get the chance, as Pansy had dragged him off with her.  
  
What made it worse, is that Pansy had realized that he had nice breasts, and decided that everyone else should realize it as well. Everyone meaning Draco. She was practically throwing herself at him, and got extremely annoyed when he didn't take any notice. Draco smiled at the image of Pansy getting annoyed. When would the girl realize that he didn't want her? No, he knew who he wanted.  
  
He was sure that without a doubt, his heart had gone out to a certain Hufflepuff. She was one of his good friends. 'Friends' he thought. 'That's all she sees it as.' He thought sadly. 'But, what about this morning?' the thought again.  
  
That morning, Draco chanced a look at Annabel. She had just sat down from dancing along with most of the girls in the hall. Draco, privately, thought that the whole situation was quite funny, but could not show that he thought so. He looked at Annabel, and at the same time, she looked back at him and smiled. It wasn't just one of those off-handed smiles, it was a warm, friendly smile. Draco was a bit taken back at first, and then he winked at her. She blushed and went back to talking to her friends.  
  
Draco returned back to pretend time and smirked. His father had always told him not to let people be aware of his emotions, for they showed weakness. 'Dickhead.' He thought. Actually, Draco couldn't care less what that idiot thought. Draco wanted to scream at the top of his lungs what he really thought. Not just about Annabel, but about everything. He walked out into the snow, squinting from the sudden invasion of sun. He looked around and spotted red hair. He saw Ron and Melody stand up and brush snow off each other's backs, laughing about something.  
  
Oh, how he would love to be friends like that with people openly. He sighed and looked over at the lake, where Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle were calling him over. He rolled his eyes, put on his arrogant face and walked over to join them.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*There we go my lovely's. How was that? Please Review. 


	18. Getting Ready

* Chapter 18! Yay! Don't worry, were getting to the dance. Its coming and im looking forward to it, how about you?  
  
"Merry Christmas ladies!" said announced Melody and Hermione, walking into the boy's dormitory early on Christmas morning. Ron got up and went to kiss Hermione good morning. Melody went over to Harry to save him the trouble. Seamus got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Well, I think that's our cue to leave. Come on boys." He said, waving his hand and marching mockingly out of the dorm. Neville and Dean laughed and followed. Melody got up from Harry bed and jumped on Ron, which apparently was her way of saying Merry Christmas. Hermione laughed and went and sat on Harry bed, who still hadn't gotten up.  
  
"Presents! Come ON!" yelled Melody, wrestling Ron out of bed.  
  
"No, its to early!" he whined. She laughed, finally got him out of bed and practically dragged him out of the room. Hermione chuckled and looked at Harry, who had finally sat up and put his glasses on.  
  
"Have a good sleep?" she asked, standing up so he could get out of bed properly.  
  
"Yeah. Slept like a log." He said, yawning. He went to his trunk and pulled out his clothes. Hermione smiled and shut her eyes, following the routine they had invented that summer.  
  
"That's good. The dance is expected to last until the late hours of the morning, so you'll need a lot of energy." Harry pulled his shirt on.  
  
"I should be fine. I'll probably have a nap this afternoon. You can open your eyes now." He finished, smiling. Hermione opened her eyes and walked out of the room, followed by Harry. He walked down the stairs and looked around. He couldn't remember the common room being so full at Christmas. He was greeted by Ginny practically throwing herself into a hug. Her enthusiasm for Christmas was still amazing to watch. She let him go and then ran back over to Colin, nearly knocking him over in the process.  
  
Harry shook hands with everyone, then settled down to open his presents. He got a glasses case from Melody, new polish for his broom care kit from Ron, a new homework journal from Hermione and a wand case that apparently was from both Remus and Sirius. Harry would that Remus when he saw him at lunch.  
  
Melody came over and leant her back against his chest.  
  
"I know your present wasn't much, but I noticed you didn't have one. It's pretty silly for a be-speckled boy not to have a glasses case isn't it?" she asked, stroking the back of his hand. He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, you would think wouldn't you?" he said airily. Melody chuckled and pressed against him more. Harry sighed to himself, enjoying the feeling of Melody against him.  
  
"Well, you know what this means?" Ron said to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She smiled.  
  
"What's that?" she said, turning her head to see him better.  
  
"We've been together for 1 year exactly tomorrow." He whispered. She smiled even wider.  
  
"Can you believe it? One whole year. It's a wonder we haven't killed each other yet." She turned around and linked her hands between his neck. He smirked and kissed her.  
  
"What are you doing this afternoon?' he whispered in her ear. 'You wanna go somewhere and fool around?" he asked in a mischievous voice. Hermione laughed and looked at him.  
  
"As tempting as that is, I've got to help set up the hall for tonight." She smirked. "Wanna help?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Er, that sounds great. But ah, Harry and I were going to...see Hagrid." He said, stumbling over an excuse. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Its ok, I knew you wouldn't want too." She kissed him again and then ran over to sit with Melody and Ginny. Ron sighed and let a goofy smile creep um his face. Harry came over and stood next to him, looking at the girls.  
  
"Are we goners?" he said, indicating to their girlfriends. Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah. But I don't mind." He said. Harry chuckled and taped him on the back.  
  
"Me either."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Up just a little higher Miss Granger." Squeaked Flitwick over his shoulder, making a set of colored lights float into the air.  
  
"You sure?" she called, doing the same thing on the opposite side of the wall.  
  
"Oh yes! It will optimize the affect!" he called. Melody shrugged and raised her wand, making the lights fly higher up the wall. They hooked onto the stand that had been positioned. Melody smiled and lowered her wand. Hermione was standing in the middle of the hall, surveying the progress.  
  
"Yep, that's level." She said.  
  
"And it's the last one, thank Merlin." Said Melody, coming over to her and standing next to her, surveying the room.  
  
The house tables had been rearranged. There were two lining the walls that were to be used to support beverages and food. The third one was sitting on the teacher's podium, and was to be used for the DJ's equipment, which Professor McGonagall had gone to collect.  
  
"So, now I've just gotta put the disco ball up on the roof." Said Melody, putting a lollypop in her mouth. Hermione looked up at the roof.  
  
"Ok. I'm just going to check out a few things." She said, and walked off over to a set of lights.  
  
"Here you are Miss Granger. All set?" said Professor Flitwick said Next to Melody. She looked down at him. He was carrying a disco ball that was almost as big as him. She chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, no problems sir. Thanks for letting me help out." Flitwick waved his hand.  
  
"Nonsense. You're one of the best students I've ever taught. I have no doubt you can pull this off tonight." He said, patting her arm. Melody blushed and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Thanks sir." She pointed her wand at the ball. "Wingardium Leviosa." The disco ball floated into the air. Melody moved it up to the roof and hooked it onto the ceiling. She smiled and twirled her wand in her hand.  
  
"Now, next step." Said Flitwick, getting out his wand. Melody nodded and walked over to the teacher's podium, her hands out and ready. Professor Flitwick waved his wand at the candles floating in mid-air.  
  
"Finite Incantartum." He said, and the candles fell slightly. Melody stopped them mid air and sent them all into a waiting box at the entrance to the hall. She smiled and felt someone throw their arms around her shoulders.  
  
"I think we did good." Said Hermione. "What do you think Justin?" she called. Justin was talking to Professor Dumbledore. He looked up at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"I think it will do." He said jokingly. The girls laughed. Hermione walked to the window and realized it was becoming dark outside. The dance was due to start in 3 hours. Hermione looked around at the sound of the doors opening. Professor McGonagall was walking into the hall, levitating many heavy looking boxes and large speakers in front of her. Hermione took out her wand and assisted her.  
  
"Oh, thank you miss Granger." She said, putting her wand away. Hermione set the equipment down and sighed. "Well, I must say this looks wonderful. Too bad I wont see it until later. You two had better get going. I expect you will want to get ready?" she said, looking at the two girls. Melody had just joined them.  
  
"Yes, thanks Professor." Said Hermione. She grabbed Melody's hand and let her out of the hall. Melody jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be great!" she practically yelled. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Come on, lets go get ready."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"How do I look? Good?" Ron walked over to Harry, his arms outstretched. Harry looked over at him and nodded. Ron was wearing jeans and a light blue singlet top that fitted him nicely and showed off his toned chest. He went over to his bed and pulled a leather jacket out of his trunk.  
  
"Wow. Where did you get that?" said Dean. Ron smiled, putting it on.  
  
"It's Bill's. He sent it to me for the dance." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Neville sighed.  
  
"Wish I had an older brother. It would really help out my situation a lot." He said, looking into the mirror and running a razor over his jaw line. Dean chuckled and pulled his shoe on.  
  
"Yeah. But it could be a bother as well." He said. Harry nodded and did his belt up. He went to his trunk and retrieved his shirt. Harry smiled and slipped it over his head. The minute he had seen it, he knew this was what he was going to buy. It was black, and had two silver, Chinese style dragons running up either side of it. He went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He wasn't even going to bother combing his hair. He walked back out to see the room empty except for Ron, who was straitening his hair with his hand.  
  
"Hey. They gone already?" he asked. Ron looked at him and nodded.  
  
"You wanna wait for the girls?" he asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nah, they'll be forever. Lets go see what the hall looks like."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Ok. Who's next?" said Ginny, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Melody, get out here already!" yelled Lavender. The girls looked excitedly at the door. They had never seen Melody dress in anything but baggy clothes. She was a casual dresser and never really got dressed up for anything. They had never seen her wear make-up or anything.  
  
"I look dumb." Came her voice from behind the closed bathroom door. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop being stupid and get out here!" she yelled. There was a pause, and then the door opened and Melody walked out. Lavender let out a squeal of excitement. Melody rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut up! God, I don't look that good." She said, slouching. Ginny walked forward and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Ok, the first thing you need to do is stand up straight." She said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up. Melody did so reluctantly. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I really don't understand your hesitation. You look hot!" she said, grabbing her hand and leading her to a chair in the middle of the room. She sat down and saw Parvati nodding her head in earnest.  
  
"You look amazing. Who would have thought there was a sexy body under all those baggy clothes." She said. Melody laughed.  
  
"But I'm not showing anything off!" she said in an amazed voice. Hermione chuckled behind her, choosing a perfume.  
  
"You don't need to. You know, one day you'll listen to me." She said, smiling. Melody chuckled. Someone was playing with her hair. She saw Ginny get something out of a box that was lying on Lavender bed and then walked over to Melody, carrying foundation. Melody leaned back so far and quickly, it was surprising she didn't fall out of her chair.  
  
"Oh no. No, not me. Thanks anyway." She said, waving her hands and attempting to get up. Parvati put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. Ginny frowned slightly.  
  
"Come on. Just a little. I wont go crazy, trust me." She said, sticking her bottom lip out. Melody still looked apprehensive.  
  
"I don't know...." she said. Ginny smiled and leant down in front of her.  
  
"Like I said, I wont to it bad. You can trust me. Do it for Harry." She said, smiling. Melody sighed. She looked at Hermione.  
  
"Its not that bad. Ginny does a god job. I mean, even I got some on." She said, indicating her face, which had indeed, been made-up. Melody looked back at Ginny, sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Fine. Go for it." She said.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*Ok, this was longer than I usually make them. I hope I didn't bore you. The dance I think I'll divide into 2 parts. Plz review! 


	19. The Dance, Pt 1

* Chapter 19! This is going so well! Thanks for all your reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
"Wow" breathed Ron as he and Harry walked into the Great Hall. Harry took in the changes. The entire Hall was dimly lit, and there were lights everywhere. The candles were gone and replaced with a disco ball on the roof. Ron whistled. "Wow." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I think we've established that." He said, smirking, still looking at the ceiling. Ron glared at him mockingly.  
  
"Come on. I've never seen anything like this!" he said in an impressed tone. Harry smiled and basked for a moment in the knowledge that this was Ron's first time to see something at Hogwarts that he hadn't understood. Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"I think the girls outdid themselves." Ron turned to him and nodded.  
  
"Definitely." Harry looked around and saw Remus organizing food on one of the tables. The walked over to him, leaving Ron to admire the hall.  
  
"Hey Remus. Looking sharp." He said, raising an eyebrow. Remus looked up and smiled. He was wearing a simple green jumper, jeans and white sneakers. Somehow, it made all the difference compared to his usual shabby robes. He looked younger.  
  
"Same to you, Harry." Said, tugging on the sleeve of Harry shirt. Harry looked down at himself then back up at Remus and smiled bashfully.  
  
"Thanks. The hall looks great." He said, looked behind him. Remus chuckled.  
  
"Yeah." Harry chuckled as he saw Ron examining the colored lights over on the opposite wall.  
  
"Like father, like son hey?" said Remus. Harry laughed.  
  
"Apparently." Ron came running up to Harry, not even bothering to hide his excitement.  
  
"Oh man! Promise me when we get out of here, you'll take me to a muggle club." Harry clapped him on the shoulder and laughed.  
  
"Sure thing mate."  
  
People slowly began filling into the hall. It was extremely easy that night to tell apart the muggle-borns from the others. The muggle-borns only walked in and smiled, but the others would examine everything in detail, just as Ron had.  
  
The drinks provided were not Butterbeer, but Coke, Sprite and Fanta. Harry had talked to many people so far, and was still waiting for the girls to walk in.  
  
"Bloody hell, where are they? The organized this for goodness sake!" said Ron, looking around. Then Harry was Ginny walk in. His eyes widened as he saw her walk confidently into the hall towards Colin. She was wearing a tight, light blue top and tight flare jean with boots that gave her a bit more height. Her hair was out and Harry thought she looked gorgeous. He saw her walk up to Colin and kiss him on the cheek. Colin looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He felt Ron tense next to him. Harry looked at him, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Its ok. I'm fine." He said in a strained, unconvincing voice. Harry chuckled and took a sip of his Coke. Ron went to ask Harry something, when Neville appeared out of no-where, panting.  
  
"Oh, thank Merlin!" he said. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.  
  
"Um, Neville, what's wrong?" Ron asked. Neville pointed towards the entrance. Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open.  
  
Hermione and Melody were standing in the doorway, looking around. Hermione was wearing a white, spaghetti-strap singlet and tight, dark blue flare jeans that showed off her figure extremely well. Her hair was out and straightened and she looked extremely good. Melody was wearing the same style jeans, but they were a lighter color and had glitter on them. She was wearing a tight, white shirt with stripes and a sleeveless vest over it. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up to just under her elbows and her hair was up in a simple ponytail. Harry looked at Ron, who was looking at them, his eyes wide. Ron walked over to them, Harry not far behind.  
  
***  
  
"You sure I look ok?" said Melody. Hermione laughed and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, you do." Melody smiled at her, and looked up to see their boys walking up to them. They were staring at them. Hermione laughed and kissed Ron.  
  
"You two look great!" said Harry in an amazed voice. He hadn't taken his eyes off Melody. She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"You boys look very handsome." She said, looking at both the boys in front of her. Harry smiled and took her hand and led her over to the table to get her a drink, leaving Ron and Hermione to talk.  
  
"I love your shirt." Said Melody, running her hand along the front of his shirt. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I like yours too." He said, running his hand up her arm. She smiled. For some reason, all Harry wanted to do was touch her. Ron and Hermione came over finally and grabbed a drink. Melody looked over her cup and grinned widely. She put her drink down and turned to Harry.  
  
"Ill be right back." She said quickly and ran off towards the teacher's podium. Harry watched her run around it and jump onto a man he hadn't seen before. He spun her around and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
**  
  
"Oh my god! Eric, its so good to see you!" Melody said, hugging him. He pulled her back.  
  
"This can't be my little friend? No way!" he said, looking at her. She smiled and turned around in a circle. He ran a hand through his hair. "Bloody hell! When did you get boobs?" he asked, poking her in the chest. She laughed.  
  
"Shut up. How did you get here anyway?" she asked, looking at all the equipment he had set up.  
  
"Well, this woman, Minerva came and picked me up in this huge purple bus. It was mad! I don't think the driver had a license though." He said in a low voice. Melody laughed and fiddled with some of the buttons.  
  
"HEY! Don't touch. This is my new unit." He said, swatting her hands away. Eric looked over Melody's shoulder and smiled. "Ready to start Mr. Dumbledore?" Melody turned around to see her headmaster in a muggle suit. She tried not to laugh. Not that he looked funny, she just wasn't used to seeing him in anything but robes.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kingsley, I think everything is set." He said. He looked at Melody. "You look very nice tonight miss Granger." He said, and walked away.  
  
"Granger?" Eric asked confused. Melody nodded and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on, you have to meet people." She dragged him away from the stands and took him over to the others. Melody introduced them each in turn. He excused himself after woods and went back to the music equipment.  
  
"So, he's your connections huh?" said Ron. Melody nodded.  
  
"Yup. He's the best DJ I know." Once everyone was in the hall, the music began playing. Ron took off his jacket and left it hanging over a chair. He looked at Hermione.  
  
"Want something to eat?" he offered. Hermione nodded and he went over to the other side of the hall to get something for her. Harry was still casting glances at Melody.  
  
"Potter, stop doing that! You're making me feel nervous." She said jokingly. Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry. You just look so cute." He said quietly. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. Hermione put her hands on her hips and smiled.  
  
"Doesn't it look great?" she said, looking around. Harry nodded.  
  
"It looks awesome." He said. Hermione smiled and took the plate of food that Ron had brought over.  
  
*******************************  
  
An hour later, and most of the school were in the middle of the floor, dancing.  
  
"I can't believe that the Slytherins came!" said Ron over Hermione's shoulder. She was sitting on his lap. Harry nodded.  
  
"I know." Melody chuckled. "They were made to come. Dumbledore told Snape to make them come." Harry laughed bitterly.  
  
"Would have been better without them." he said. Melody looked at him.  
  
"They're not all bad." She muttered. Harry went to say something, when he saw Ginny and Colin walk up to them. She let go of Colin's hand, got down on her knees in front of Hermione and tugged on the pants of her jeans.  
  
"Thank you for organizing this! Thank you forever!" she said. They laughed and she stood up.  
  
"Having fun?" Hermione asked. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Definitely." A boppy song came on and Colin grabbed Ginny around the waist.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" he dragged her off to the middle of the hall and they began dancing. They were very good together. It's turns out that Ginny was a very good dancer. She would move her hips in a manner that some might consider not suitable for young children. Ron stood up and grabbed Harry by the arm.  
  
"Come on, lets go hang with the guys for a while." He said in a very low, manly voice. Hermione laughed and waved her hand dismissively. They walked off to see Neville and Dean, leaving the girls alone.  
  
"I really wanna dance with him." Muttered Melody. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"And I really wanna dance with you." She said, raising an eyebrow. Melody smirked and went to answer, but Lavender and Parvati appeared out of no- where.  
  
"Hey you two! What's happening?" Parvati asked. Melody smiled.  
  
"We'll be dancing in a minute. Don't worry." She said. Lavender and Parvati exchanged doubtful glances. They changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah. Um, have you seen Ginny? She's really into this." Said Lavender, turning around to see Ginny. Hermione and Melody both looked over to where Ginny was dancing with Colin.  
  
"GINNY!" yelled Melody. Ginny looked over at them. Melody and Hermione did their signal with their hands and stuck out their tongues with their mouths open. Ginny laughed and did the same back. Lavender and Parvati laughed.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you later." And they walked off. Hermione and Melody leaned against the table and crossed their arms. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You know, I think its time I dropped this Head Girl act, don't you?" she said, looking straight at the dancing crowd. Melody chuckled and looked at her.  
  
"I thought you'd never say that.' She said.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Oh, there part 1! Stay tuned for the big dance scenes next chapter! 


	20. The Dance, pt 2

* Chapter 20! Part 2! I hope your having fun!  
  
Melody flicked her hand at the music station to change the song. Hermione laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor.  
  
"Coming through!" she said, walking between Lavender and Parvati. The song "be faithful" by Fatman scoop began to play and Hermione and Melody walked out into the middle of the hall. Melody spun Hermione around once and they began dancing. It wasn't just normal dancing on the spot and bobbing your head to the music. This was pole dancing, hip-hop, and hip swinging dancing. More than half the hall had stopped to watch in amazement. Ron and Harry had their moths wide open. No one could believe that Hermione Granger, Head Girl and model student could dance like this, let alone would.  
  
"I... where...when?" Ron spluttered, not taking his eyes of the girls. Harry understood what he was trying to say. Where had they learned to dance like that? Harry noticed that the only person, who wasn't either shocked or impressed, was Ginny. She was standing next to Colin, cheering the girls on. Harry finally came out of his daze and began to enjoy watching the girls dance. Their hips were moving in exact time with the beat, and they didn't stand still long enough for them to look anywhere but themselves. When the music stopped, they both burst into laughter and hugged each other, clearly out of breath. Ron walked over to them smiling, Harry beside him.  
  
"Where on earth.." Ron breathed. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Eh, not bad was it?" she said, taking his hand. Melody was still laughing. Ron went to say something, but Hermione dragged him off to dance. Melody smiled at Harry.  
  
"You wanna dance?" she said, a bit out of breath. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Er, maybe later." He said a bit uncomfortably. Melody looked a bit upset, but nodded and followed him back to the empty seats at the edge of the hall.  
  
"So, where did you two learn to do that?" he asked. Melody looked at him.  
  
"Oh, we taught ourselves.' She raised an eyebrow. 'Why so shocked? Is it totally out of character for us to dance?" she asked. Harry shrugged. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Harry stood up.  
  
"I gotta pee. I'll be right back." Melody chuckled and slapped him on the behind as he walked past her. His seat was taken seconds later by Ginny, who was fanning herself.  
  
"Oh m god. Did you see everyone's faces when you and Hermione were dancing? It was hilarious!" she panted. Melody laughed. They both looked into the crowd and spotted Hermione and Ron dancing with each other. Now that Ron had relaxed and gotten over the shock, it appeared that he was a good dancer as well. He and Hermione were dancing together like they were born to do it. Ginny smiled and sighed.  
  
"Who would have thought my brother could dance so well?" she said in a slightly awed voice. Melody laughed. Ginny drank the last of her drink, patted Melody on the knee and walked back into the crowd. Melody stood up and looked over to the other side of the hall. Draco was standing next to the food table looking like he really wanted to join in. He was wearing a black sweater with jeans and white Nike shoes. He looked over to her and smirked. Melody smiled and indicated for him to come over.  
  
"Wow! You look nice." She said, running her hand along his shoulder. He smirked.  
  
"Yeah. I did what you said to do. The girl laughed at me, but she helped me out anyway." He said, shrugging. Melody laughed. Draco looked over his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Does she have to look so good?" he said. Melody looked over at Annabel. She was standing with some of her girlfriends. She was looking extraordinarily pretty in her outfit. Melody looked at Draco sympathetically.  
  
"Look, why don't you go and dance with her?" he turned back to her, his eyes wide. "No, look its dark! No one will be watching. Just, go in a corner or something." She said quietly. Draco seemed to consider this.  
  
"Yeah. I might." He said, smiling. Melody laughed once. He was actually smiling. Not smirking. He went to say something, but looked over her shoulder and stiffened a bit. Melody turned around to see Harry standing behind her, looking at Draco. Melody looked between the both of them, feeling tension coming off Draco. Harry's eyes were twinkling.  
  
"You'll soon find out that some wizards aren't better than others, Draco. You don't want to making friends with the wrong sort." He looked over at the Slytherins, then back at Draco. Draco smirked. "I can help you with that." Harry held his hand out. Draco smiled and shook his hand. Harry smiled and let go. He kissed Melody on the head and walked off. Melody looked back to Draco. He was watching Harry leave. He let out a breath.  
  
"Wow." Was all he said. Melody smiled and tapped him on the arm. Draco looked over his shoulder again, and then back at Melody. "Wish me luck." He said, walking off. Melody waved, and then went back over to Harry. She kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"That was a very nice thing you just did." Harry shrugged as if it were no big deal.  
  
"Eh. Oh well." He kissed her on the cheek. She looked at the floor and then back at him. He sighed.  
  
"You really wanna dance don't you?" he said. It wasn't a question. She nodded and smiled. Harry sighed again.  
  
"Alright, next slow song, I'll dance with you." He said in a resigned tone. Melody jumped up off his lap and ran over to Eric. Harry watched her whisper something in his ear. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, slapping her on the behind as she left. Harry frowned. Melody came back and looked at his worried expression.  
  
"Don't be jealous. He's more like my big brother. Besides, even if I did like him, I wouldn't have a chance." Harry looked up at her as she sat back down on his lap.  
  
"Why?" She smiled.  
  
"He's gay." She said simply. Harry laughed, feeling much better.  
  
*****  
  
"Honey, I think you've been holding out on me all these years." Grinned Hermione. Ron smirked and turned Hermione around so her back was against his chest. He put his hands on her hips and she swayed against him. He tried desperately not to moan.  
  
"Well, tonight seems to be the night to let out a few secrets doesn't it?" he said, referring to her dancing before. She smirked and turned back around to face him.  
  
"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that? She said suggestively. Ron smiled and spun her around again. Ron smiled.  
  
"No, I can't say I didn't." he grabbed her hand and dipped her, just as the song finished. She laughed as he pulled her up. A slow song began to play. Ron put his hands on her waist again and drew her close. He sighed comfortably and put his cheek against hers. They just swayed together for a few moments in silence.  
  
Hermione was feeling very content dancing with Ron, when she heard the music turn up a bit louder in her right ear. The voice sounded different now, more sweet. Then her eyes widened as she realized it wasn't the song, it was Ron.  
  
"If you could see what I see, that you're the answer to my prayers, and if you could feel, the tenderness I feel, you would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here." Hermione looked at him. He was looking a bit bashful.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" she said in an amazed voice. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I'm not one to boast." He smirked and kissed her. She smiled back and put her head on his shoulder, swaying with the music.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was looking at Melody in the eye with an intense gaze. Harry had completely forgotten that there were other people in the hall. All that mattered was that he was here, holding Melody. She smiled at him, fiddling with the hair on the back of his neck.  
  
"I love you." She said. Harry blinked. He was completely shocked. He just stared at her, his eyes wide. Melody stopped smiling and looked fearful.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry. I just.., I though that," she trailed off. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just.. you took my by surprise." He said, trying to reassure her. Her face softened a bit.  
  
"Oh. I didn't mean to just spring it on you. It just seemed the right thing to say." She said, still unsure. Harry smiled and kissed her softly.  
  
"You know what, I think I love you too." He said quietly. Melody tried not to laugh.  
  
"Really?" she said, her forehead pressed against his.  
  
"Really Really." He said.  
  
****  
  
Draco stood a fair distance away from the group of giggling girls. He was trying to see an open opportunity to get her by herself. The song finished and Draco sighed, but luckily another slow one stared up. She breathed out a sigh of relief and looked back over at the group. Annabel had her back to him. Her long, black hair was out and fell to just below her shoulder blades. Draco stood up straighter.  
  
'Just go over there and be charming.' He told himself. The puffed out his chest a bit and walked over to the group.  
  
"So anyway, Ernie got puss all over his pants. Two hours later and he looked like he had pissed himself." Said one of her friends. They all laughed. Draco tapped Annabel on the shoulder. She spun around and looked directly into his chest. Draco suppressed the desire to laugh as she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey." She said simply. Draco smirked and put on his arrogant face. He held out his hand  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked in his most charming voice. Annabel smiled and took his hand, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy." She said in a mock tone. Draco led her into the crowd, trying to laugh at her friends disbelieving faces. Once they were alone, Draco dropped his act.  
  
"I don't think I'm too popular with you little friends." He said, taking her hand in his. She chuckled.  
  
"No. But who cares really?" she said. Draco looked taken back. Annabel smiled. "What?" she said. Draco smirked.  
  
"When did you realize that you had the hots for me?" he said in a cocky tone. Annabel scoffed.  
  
"You're way too sure of yourself Draco." She chuckled. Draco looked down at her and smiled. 'Take the chance you dickhead!' he yelled at himself mentally. He looked out the corner of his eye. It was dark and no one was watching. He looked back at her. She was still smiling at him. He bent down and kissed her very softly on the lips.  
  
"Spend the day with me tomorrow." He whispered in her ear. She shivered with excitement.  
  
"Ok."  
  
****  
  
Everyone left the Great hall at 2 in the morning, still buzzing from the experience. Melody hang back to talk to Eric.  
  
"Hey." He yawned, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm buggered. You witches can sure party. And here I thought us unworthy muggles had an advantage." She slapped him in the chest.  
  
"Shut up. So, where are you staying?" she asked. Eric stopped and looked behind him.  
  
"Well, Albus is meant to be showing me, so id better go. I've gotta leave early in the morning." Melody sighed and hugged him.  
  
"I wish I could have spent more time with you." He pulled her back and tapped her nose.  
  
"Some other time chook. Go spent time with your boy." He smiled. She smiled back, bid him goodnight and followed the crowd of Gryffindors up to the tower.  
  
***  
  
"Hey." Whispered Harry as Melody crawled into bed beside him. It was nearly 3 in the morning before everyone had settled down and gone to bed. Melody sighed.  
  
"Did you have fun?" she asked, tracing circles on his chest with her finger.  
  
"Yeah, I did actually. It was a lot more fun dancing with you this time." He said, kissing her cheek. He chuckled.  
  
"Although it was rather amusing to watch you and Ron dance." He said, remembering. Melody and Ron would have won the 'craziest dancers award' if there was one presented. They ran around hysterically, not caring who laughed or got hurt in the process. Melody snuggled closer.  
  
"I love you." She said. Harry smiled and melted, closing his eyes and relaxing.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
******************************************************  
  
*Awwwwwwwwwww, how sweet! Well, get ready for the next chapter r/h fans! 


	21. Boxing day

*Chapter 21! I hope that I'm not moving too fast. Let me know if I am  
  
Harry woke up early midday the next day. He looked beside him to see  
Melody lying away from him on her side. He sat up and looked out of the  
curtains to find the room empty. He smiled and lay back down, wrapping  
his arm around Melody. She stirred and rolled on her back to look up at  
him. Hey eyes fluttered open and she smiled.  
  
"Morning." She said softly. Harry kissed her forehead.  
  
"Morning. You sleep well?" he asked. She yawned and nodded. Harry smiled  
and kissed her. Melody laughed into his mouth and pulled back.  
  
"Come on! I must have terrible morning breath or something. You can't  
possibly want to kiss me now." She said, moving from under him to sit up.  
Harry laughed.  
  
"I think I'd wanna kiss you even if you had false teeth and horrible chin  
hair." He said, rubbing his thumb along her chin. She laughed and got out  
of the bed.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure." She tapped him on the shoulder and went into the  
bathroom. Harry rolled over and put his glasses on. He got up, went to  
his trunk and began to get changed. Melody came out just as he was  
finishing. He smiled and drew her to him.  
  
"You have bad breath now?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him. Harry  
licked his lips after she pulled away. "Nope, no stinkiness." She laughed  
and kissed him again. Harry relaxed completely. He ran his hands up  
Melody's back and ran one of his hands through her hair. Before Harry  
realized, he was becoming rather aroused. He pushed Melody against the  
closed door and moaned. She was running her hands along his back. Harry  
pulled back quickly, knowing that if he didn't stop now, he might not be  
able to at all. He looked at Melody, who was smiling at him.  
  
"I love you." He said to her. He smiled to himself. He just couldn't stop  
saying it. Melody kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"I love you too." Harry's eyes began to water. Melody looked at him  
nervously. "Ok, I didn't mean to get you choked up." She said, laughing  
nervously. Harry wiped his eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked softly.  
Harry put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.  
  
"You're the only person who's ever said that to me." He said. Melody  
smiled and kissed him again. Harry pulled back and stroked her cheek with  
his thumb.  
  
"You wanna go fly with me? I'm not really hungry. We can have the pitch  
to ourselves." He said. Melody nodded. Harry got his Firebolt and walked  
out of the room with Melody, holding her hand.  
  
************************  
  
"Ron, what are you doing? Can I at least see where I'm going?" laughed  
Hermione, her hands outstretched in front of her. Ron had his hand over  
her eyes and was leading her into her room. He laughed.  
  
"No, it will ruin the surprise." He said in her ear. Hermione laughed.  
They stopped and Ron moved around behind her to shut and lock the door  
with one hand.  
  
"Can I look now?" she said impatiently. Ron chuckled and removed his  
hand. Hermione blinked a few times to adjust her eyes. Her mouth widened.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" she breathed. Her room had been lit by hundreds of candles.  
There were rose petals on her bed and mantle piece. In the middle of the  
room, there was a small, round dinner table with candles in the middle  
and two seats set on opposite sides. Ron stood next to her and smiled.  
  
"You like?" he said. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Its beautiful! Goodness, I mean....wow!" she breathed. Ron took her hand  
and led her to the table. He pulled her chair out for her and she sat  
down. She looked at herself, then back up at Ron who was sitting down  
opposite her.  
  
"Honey, I'm not dressed for this." She said. Hermione had gotten out of  
bed only 2 hours ago, and was still in her purple, elephant-patterned  
flannelette pajamas. Ron simply smiled.  
  
"How so? I think you look beautiful in your pj's. I wouldn't have it any  
other way." He said, grinning at her. She laughed. He took her glass and  
summoned a bottle of Butterbeer from a nearby box.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't get champagne." He said bashfully. Hermione chuckled.  
Ron poured his own and waved his wand. Food appeared on the table in  
front of them.  
  
They ate and talked for a while, just enjoying each other's company.  
Before long, they're plates were empty, leaving them feeling full. Ron  
stood up and went over to the stereo. He turned a switch and slow music  
began to play. He walked up to Hermione and offered his hand. She smiled  
and took it, letting herself be lead to a space between the table and the  
bed. She looked up at him.  
  
"Where did you learn how to work the stereo?" she asked, raising an  
eyebrow. Ron blushed.  
  
"Well, er, actually Melody did it for me before. Its been playing the  
whole time, just not loud." He finished bashfully. Hermione smiled and  
rested her head on his chest. They danced together for a while, just  
enjoying holding each other. Hermione looked up at him again.  
  
"Thank you so much for this." She said. He smiled as kissed her. Ron  
smiled to himself, thanking the gods that she had been pleased with his  
surprise. He slid his hand into her hair, twirling it between his  
fingers. She smelt so good, even though she only woke up a few hours ago.  
Ron began to kiss her more deeply. Hermione pressed herself against him  
more, and Ron felt his pants start to become tighter. He wanted more. His  
lips left her mouth and made their way slowly down her neck. He ran his  
hands along her sides, sucking lightly on the base of her neck. Hermione  
moaned and ran her hand through his hair. She grabbed his head with her  
hands and softly pulled his head back up hers.  
  
"Ron, I don't want to wait anymore." She breathed. Ron's eyes widened  
slightly. He looked at her, knowing that it couldn't have been more  
perfect. But he still wanted to ask.  
  
"Are you sure?" he whispered, kissing her again. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes." Ron smiled and kissed her again. Hermione pulled back and ran her  
hands along Ron's chest. She pulled it up over his head and dropped it  
onto the floor. She ran her hands over his bare chest and leant forward,  
kissing her way across his chest. He brought her up to meet him, looking  
into her eyes. She smiled and stepped back slightly, un-buttoning her  
pajama top, agonizingly slow. Hermione kept her eyes on him. Ron watched  
her, smiling. She undid the last button and let her top fall to toe  
floor, exposing her bare chest to Ron. He stepped forward and reached out  
his hand, but withdrew. Hermione smiled, grabbed his wrist and brought  
his hand to her left breast, closing her eyes and he stroked it slightly.  
  
Encouraged, Ron closed the space between them and kissed her again,  
playing with her breasts. Hermione moaned again and pushed her hips into  
Ron's. Ron moaned and put his head on Hermione's shoulder, grinding his  
pelvis into Hermione's. He pulled back and undid his pants, as did  
Hermione. She reached for her wand and muttered the contraceptive spell,  
making the space between them glow.  
  
Before they knew it, they were both naked, just staring at each other.  
Ron walked forward, picked Hermione up and carried her over to the bed,  
putting her down slowly. He settled above her, kissing her deeply and  
running his hands up and down her body. Hermione ran her hands up and  
down his back, stroking him. She looked up at him.  
  
"Please Ron," she whispered. Ron swallowed, kissed her once, and then  
entered her. Hermione took the sharp pain that was him and slowly  
adjusted to it. Ron looked at her with a slight amount of guilt.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. She smiled, shook her head and kissed him. Ron  
began to move his hips slowly, letting Hermione get used to the feeling.  
They moved together as one, Hermione moaning his name over and over  
again. Ron was in utter bliss. He kissed Hermione deeply. Hermione rocked  
her hips against him slightly faster, making Ron move faster and deeper.  
Ron groaned as he felt the pleasure nearing boiling point. Hermione  
moaned and called his name as she was pushed over the edge, Ron following  
seconds after.  
  
He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing hard. After a few  
seconds, Ron looked up into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"God, I love you." He breathed. Hermione smiled and kissed him. Ron laid  
his head down on Hermione's chest. They lay there for a few moments. A  
tangle of two sweaty bodies that had just become one for the first time.  
Finally, Ron pulled out, leaving Hermione with a strange sensation of  
loss. He rolled over and she rolled next to him, putting her arm around  
his waist. Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling extremely  
comfortable lying there with him, tracing circles on his bare chest with  
her finger.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?" said Ron. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"No. Remind me." She said, snuggling closer. Ron smiled and began  
stroking her hair.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen anyone more beautiful. I'm going to make it  
my mission to tell you every day from now on." He said in a final tone.  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"I could get used to that." Ron smiled, kissed her on top of the head.  
  
"Happy anniversary." He whispered, before falling to sleep in her arms.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Come on, I'll race you! I'll kick you ass!" said Melody in a fake  
American accent. Harry laughed through his lips.  
  
"Pfft. Me riding a Firebolt, and you riding an old school Comet 260?" he  
asked in a disbelieving tone. Melody flew closer to him.  
  
"Well yeah. Just give me a 3 second head start." She said, batting her  
eyelashes. Harry laughed.  
  
"What do I get if I win?" he asked. Melody thought for a second and  
smiled.  
  
"Me. And if I win, I get you!" she said suggestively. Harry laughed and  
waved his hand.  
  
"Fine, go on." He said, facing towards the other end of the pitch. Melody  
laughed and flew off. Harry counted.  
  
"1,2,3." And he pelted after her. He was level with her in no time. He  
smirked at her, and flew past her, arriving at the posts 4 seconds before  
her. She pulled up in front of him, glaring at him mockingly.  
  
"Fine. You win. No biggie." She said in an offhand. Harry smirked.  
  
"And our bet?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Melody laughed and spun  
around.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first." And she flew off towards the other end  
of the pitch. Harry laughed and flew after her. Melody landed roughly in  
the snow and ran towards the castle. Harry landed where she had and  
pelted off after her. After a few seconds, he caught her around the  
middle and they both fell over backwards into the snow, laughing hard.  
Melody sat up, still laughing.  
  
"Bugger it all to hell. Its good thing it was only you chasing me and not  
a dragon or something." She said, brushing snow out of her hair. Harry  
sat up, chuckling and kissed her. They sat in the snow for a few minutes,  
just enjoying kissing each other. Then Melody began laughing. Harry  
looked at her confused.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, chuckling. Melody calmed down a bit and  
smiled at him.  
  
"Just thinking. I mean, 4-5 years ago, I would never have guessed I would  
be at Hogwarts, have been adopted and would be dating Harry Potter, the  
boy who lived. I mean, my friends and I used to talk about what it would  
be like to come here.' She said, looking around. She looked back at  
Harry. " To tell you the truth, we used to think you were all just a  
bunch of rich, British snobs." She said, chuckling. Harry raised an  
eyebrow.  
  
"That's good to know. Pretty good that you're one of us now huh?" he  
said, standing up. She laughed and let him help her up. Harry looked at  
his watch and put his arm around Melody's shoulders.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the kitchens and get some food."  
  
******************************************************  
  
* Any good? I hope so.  
Ok, just for the record, if any of you were wondering how Ron sounds when  
he's singing, I imagine him as sounding like Brian from The Backstreet  
Boys. I think he's got a great voice, and I reckon it would suit Ron.  
  
Ok children, please keep reviewing! I need to feel the love! 


	22. Just talking

*Chapter 22! I must keep announcing these, just incase you're mixed up  
for some unknown reason! Lol, here we go  
  
Hermione was leaning on her windowsill, watching the sun go down over the lake. She was light-headed and deliriously happy. She barely even noticed Melody walk into the room.  
  
"Hey. I'm just gonna use your shower. Is that ok?" She looked at Hermione.  
  
"Uh huh." She sighed, still looking out the window and smiling dopey. Melody stopped and put her stuff on Hermione's desk. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, Harry and I were talking, and we thought we would start an orgy and invite Draco and McGonagall into it. Maybe Snape, what do you think?"  
  
"That's great." Said Hermione.  
  
"Mione!" Melody yelled. Hermione jumped and looked at her.  
  
"What?" Melody rolled her eyes and went over to her.  
  
"OK, spill. What's up with the deliriously happy face?" she asked. Hermione smiled broadly and sighed.  
  
"Well, Ron and I had an anniversary lunch." She said, sitting down on her bed. Melody went and sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah. Go on." She urged. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Oh, It was so romantic. There was a table just over there, and there were rose petals everywhere and candles..." she trailed off in a dreamy state. She sighed. "I'll never forget today." She said. Melody's eyebrows went up.  
  
"Oh my god." She said, a smile creeping up her face. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?" she said, her voice rising. Hermione smiled and nodded. Melody laughed and hugged her.  
  
"Oh wow!" Hermione chuckled. They sat there for a few moments.  
  
"So, what's it like?" she asked curiously. Hermione paused.  
  
"Special." She sighed. Melody smiled at her. "He was just so gentle and sweet. I felt like crying out of sheer happiness." She said, wrapping her legs up to her chest. Melody smiled. Hermione was still smiling broadly.  
  
"Sorry, here I am talking about me. How was your day?" she asked Melody. She laughed and stood up.  
  
"Ah, nothing special. Just spent it with my boy. We've just had something to eat in the kitchens. He just went to his room to do something." She said, shrugging. Melody picked up her stuff and walked into the bathroom. She stripped and got into the shower. Hermione walked into the bathroom and sat in the bathtub.  
  
"So, I guess that's why you've got a big dopey look on your face." Came Melody's voice from the shower. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked, looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Nah. But still, its quite funny." She laughed. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh well. I don't mind. I mean, the whole school probably thinks we've done it anyway." She said in an airy tone. Melody laughed.  
  
"Very true." She said, and began singing again.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"So, that's pretty much it." Said Ron, throwing the quaffle to Harry. Harry caught it and nodded. They were sitting in their dorm, passing the quaffle to each other, while Ron filled Harry in on his day with Hermione. There was a silence.  
  
"Melody told me she loved me." Said Harry, throwing the quaffle back to Ron. His eyebrows were raised and he whistled.  
  
"Wow. That's a good thing right?" he asked, passing it back to Harry. He nodded.  
  
"Definitely. I mean, I do love her, and I told her so. " Harry threw the quaffle back and sighed. "You know what's scary though? I think I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her." He said quietly. Ron smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. How does that work I wonder?" he said, passing the quaffle to Harry. Harry laughed and shrugged.  
  
"One of those questions that can never be answered I guess." He passed the quaffle back to Ron. Ron tossed it between his hands, thinking.  
  
"It's a good think Hermione's not here. We'd be grilled alive for not studying." He said, bouncing the quaffle on his knee. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. She's definitely not as tightly wound up as she used to be." He said, stretching out his hand. Ron passed the ball back.  
  
"Yeah, but she's still Hermione 'Head Girl' Granger. Some things never change." He said smiling. He shook himself and looked at Harry. "You heard from Sirius?" Harry shook his head and threw he ball to Ron.  
  
"No. Remus said he was busy. Although I cant imagine doing what! How much can a wanted man be doing?" he asked, shifting position. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Apparently a lot. I mean, he wouldn't just not talk to you for no good reason." Harry smiled and nodded, feeling better at the fact that Sirius wasn't deliberately ignoring him. Ron stretched and passed the quaffle back to Harry.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Sure." Ron nodded.  
  
"Who taught you about sex?" Harry stopped mid-throw and stared at Ron. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, mind if I ask why you want to know that?" he said, passing the ball to Ron. He shrugged.  
  
"Well, I was just curious. I mean, I cant really imagine you're Uncle sitting you down and explaining it." Harry laughed.  
  
"Nah, no way." He caught the ball from Ron.  
  
"So, how did you find out?" he said, shifting his position on his bed. Harry smiled, passing the quaffle to himself.  
  
"Sex Ed at school. I tell you, I had so many questions! The teacher couldn't believe that I knew practically nothing. I tried to explain that I had no one to ask. She was actually pretty good about it. I think I was the only 9 year old that didn't know where babies came from, and that he had a penis." He said, chuckling. Ron laughed.  
  
"Man, you are one of a kind my friend. I wouldn't change you for the world." He said. Harry and Ron smiled at each other and sat in silence for a few minutes. They passed the quaffle between each other, before Ron threw it back one last time, stretched and stood up.  
  
"Well, its dinner time. Care to join me?" Harry laughed and put the quaffle on his trunk.  
  
"Can't wait to see her again huh?" he said, walking out of the room in front of Ron. Ron shoved him slightly and playfully.  
  
"Shut-up. I can't help it." He said, smiling. Harry chuckled and held the portrait open for Ron.  
  
"Its not like you're any different though. You're totally smitten with the other one." He said, punching Harry playfully in the arm. Harry smiled and pushed him back.  
  
"Yeah, well. I'm not complaining." He said, walking around the corner. Ron sighed next to him.  
  
"Things were so much simpler when we were 11." He said. Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah, heaps simpler! We only had run-in's with giant 3-headed dogs and possessed Professors who tried to kill me." He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah. Good point." Ron said, smirking. Harry laughed.  
  
"I just feel so good to be normal. I've never felt like this before." He said in a dreamy voice. Ron smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I can't imagine what it must be like for you. Although, if I were you, I would be using my status a bit more." He said in a suggestive tone. Harry looked at him, trying not to laugh.  
  
"What's that meant to mean?" he asked. Ron snorted, trying to hold in his amusement.  
  
"Well, who wouldn't bend backwards to help Harry Potter out anyway they could? You could get so many things half-price or for free. Not to mention the girls you could have had in the past!" Ron joked. Harry scoffed at him, knowing he wasn't at all serious.  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall, stopping in the doorway. They looked at the Gryffindor table, and spotted Hermione and Melody. They were sitting next to each other, talking and laughing about something. Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled, knowing they were total goners.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
*Yeah, a short little chapter. I hope it was ok. Let me know! 


	23. A few questions

* I hope we're having fun. I'm going to have a bit of fun just writing casual stuff here. Please review.  
  
"I can't find him anywhere!" breathed Melody, who had run back into the common room. Ron frowned and stood up.  
  
"Were the hell can he be?" he said, staring to sound annoyed. Hermione walked into the room, walking straight towards them.  
  
"Lupin hasn't seen him either." She said, looking at them both in turn.  
  
"Fuck." Ron said, sitting down on the couch in a huff. Melody pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Have you looked in the room of requirement?" she asked. Melody nodded, not looking at her.  
  
Harry had been gone for most of the day. He had not told anyone where he was going, or what time he would be back. He just left. Ron stood up again and walked to the window.  
  
"Jesus. When I find him I swear...." but he didn't finish. Harry had just walked through the entrance, carrying his Firebolt and looking tired. They three of them stared at him and he propped his broom on the wall. He looked up at them and smiled.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Ron walked forward, having finally snapped. He was furious.  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" he roared. Harry stepped back slightly, frowning.  
  
"I-I went to think." He said quietly. Ron raised his eyebrows, his ears red.  
  
"Went to think? THINK? Did it occur to you that maybe we've all been worrying ourselves SICK?" he yelled. Harry frowned and looked behind Ron. Hermione had a worried look on her face, while Melody looked close to tears. She walked forward and hugged him. Ron threw his arms up in the air and turned around. Hermione patted his shoulder. Harry pulled back from Melody.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to make you worried. I just, wanted some time alone." He said, defensively. She nodded, biting her lip.  
  
"Yeah, and that would have been fine. But you left without saying anything! I mean, we looked at the Marauders Map, and you didn't show up on it, and we knew you wouldn't have gone off grounds."  
  
At the time, Harry had not thought that people would worry about his where- abouts. He had just wanted to think, and he knew of only one place where no one but him could go.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?" Said Hermione, calming Ron down at the same time. Harry sighed.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets." He said. Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped open. Melody looked confused.  
  
"W-What's that?" she asked. Then she realized. "Hang on, isn't that the place where Ginny was taken in her first year?" Hermione nodded. Ron stood up again, looking a bit calmer.  
  
"Why did you go there? Of all places?" Ron said, still showing signs of worry. Harry sighed and flopped down on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"I don't know. I just-I knew I could be alone there." They all watched him, waiting for him to go on. He sighed again and looked into the fire.  
  
"I've been wondering things lately. You know, if maybe this peace I'm living in is too good to be true. There's been things on my mind, and I wanted to be alone to think them over." Ron sighed and sat next to him.  
  
"Ok. But next time, just let us know where you're going!" he said desperately. Harry smiled.  
  
"Ok. And I am really sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." Hermione sat on Ron's lap and Melody sat on the floor in front of Harry, playing with his shoelaces. Harry looked down at her and smiled. She was one of the things he had thought in depth about today. Suddenly, he felt someone whack him on the back of the head. His glasses flew forward and landed in his lap. He put them back on and saw Hermione laughing, while Ron was smirking at him. Harry rubbed his head and laughed.  
  
"What was that for?" Ron looked back into the fire.  
  
"For making me worry my ass of about you. Dickhead." He said, trying not to smile. Harry smirked.  
  
"Tosser."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Before Harry realized it, it was the middle of January. He was sitting in Potions, writing down notes off the board, and having one of the worst lessons of his life. Usually, when doing practical stuff, he could talk to Ron. When taking notes however, the whole class was silent, and Snape would watch them like a hawk. Harry looked over at Melody, who was not writing anymore. She was lying down with her head resting on her folded arms, her mouth open slightly. Harry went to prod her, but Snape had swooped down on her in a flash. He bent down to her exposed ear.  
  
"Miss Granger." He stated loudly. Melody jumped up and looked around confused. She looked up at Professor Snape. He was grinning widely, knowing she had just been caught out. But Melody didn't back down, in fact, to Harry's bewilderment and amusement, she just smiled dopely back at him.  
  
"Yes Professor?" she said, sitting up straight. Snape's smile vanished slowly to be replaced by his usual sneer.  
  
"Would you please explain to me why you find my classes so boring, that you feel you need to catch up on things you feel to be more important?" he said smoothly. Melody shrugged.  
  
"I was simply resting my eyes until you out the rest of the notes up on the board, sir." She said, picking up her quill. Snape raised an eyebrow, refusing to back down.  
  
"Show me your notes, Miss Granger." He snapped. Melody showed him 3 individual pages of writing. Snape's eyes widened slightly. He clearly was not expecting Melody to have written everything down. Harry was trying hard not to laugh. Snape glared at her.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor. 5 for falling asleep in my class, and 5 for your attitude." And he stormed off to the front of the class. Harry saw her make a face at his back and snorted. She looked at him and he winked at her. Harry snorted and went back to notes.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"So Potter, you can't really expect us to train in the snow?" said Seamus, slightly outraged. Daniel nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Its knee deep!" Harry merely chuckled.  
  
"That isn't going to stop you flying is it?" Seamus shook his head.  
  
"You're crazier than Wood." He said. Harry laughed and wrapped his cloak around him more. The wind was a bit chilly, but nothing his team couldn't handle. They were after all, Gryffindors. Harry put the trunk down and looked up at the sky. The sun was out and it was a clear day. There didn't seem to be any chance of snow.  
  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" came Colin's voice. Harry looked behind him to see the Slytherin team making their way onto the pitch from the opposite side of the field. Harry sighed and looked at Draco who was leading them. He saw Draco wearing his arrogant face, along with his Quidditch uniform and he was carrying his Nimbus 2001. Harry walked forward, his team not far behind.  
  
"Bugger of Malfoy, we booked the pitch today." Harry said, trying to put on annoyance. Draco chuckled.  
  
"I don't see your name on it." He said calmly. Melody stepped forward, getting out her wand.  
  
"I can fix that." She said, twirling her wand in her hand. Draco smirked at her.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm sure Snape would love to get you expelled for de-facing school property." Melody sighed and laughed.  
  
"Look, just take your team and bugger off Malfoy. We have the pitch today and it's as simple as that." Ron said in a bored tone. Draco smirked again.  
  
"Shut it Weasley. You're just gonna have to move. Draco's a Prefect y'know." Said one of the Slytherin chasers standing behind Draco. Ron chuckled and pointed to his prefect badge.  
  
"So am I idiot." The chaser started towards Ron, but Draco held his arm out.  
  
"Don't bother. We'll come back tomorrow." He said. The team exchanged looks, and reluctantly turned around and walked back out of the pitch.  
  
"Coming Draco?" Goyle asked.  
  
"In a minute." He said. Once the Slytherin's were gone, Harry sent everyone but Ron and Melody up into the air.  
  
"Sorry about that Potter, But I had to keep up appearances." He said, his face showing that he meant it. Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's ok. You'd better go." Draco nodded and winked at Melody, before getting on his broom and flying out of the pitch. Ron shook his head.  
  
"This is way to crazy for me." He laughed and flew off to join the team. Harry and Melody laughed and joined him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
* Yeah, a whole chapter full of nothing, I know! Please review anyway. 


	24. Just a bit of snogging

*Chapter 24! Here we go!  
  
The sun was going down over the grounds of Hogwarts, making the sky turn orange and pink. There were two people outside, watching the sunset over the lake and dancing together. One with brown hair, and one with red. Hermione looked up at Ron, still swaying with him to no music.  
  
"Ron?" she asked. He smiled and put his chin on top of her head.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you love me?" she whispered. Ron smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Of course. Why would you think I didn't?" he asked. She shrugged and hugged him tighter.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm just making sure. Being a silly, insecure girl." She giggled. Ron laughed.  
  
"You? An insecure girl? No. I see a wonderful, confident and beautiful woman." He said, kissing her. She smiled.  
  
"Really?" she asked. Ron smiled.  
  
"Definitely. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true." He put his chin back on her head. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I think I'm probably the luckiest girl in the world." She said. Ron smiled.  
  
"I guess I can't argue with that." He said smirking. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yes. You definitely don't need me here to assure you. You've got yourself to do that." She pulled back and looked at him, amusement written all over her face. He grinned a cheeky grin and put his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Come on, lets go get some dinner before you get me all hot and bothered again."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Annabel was walking down the 2nd floor corridor by herself. It was deserted, as most of the students had gone up to their common rooms after dinner. She felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her into an empty classroom. They pushed her up against the closed door and kissed her deeply. Annabel relaxed and smiled, kissing her 'kidnapper' back. He pulled back, breathing hard.  
  
"God I missed you." Annabel smirked.  
  
"Distance makes the heart grow fonder Draco." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's a dumb rule." He said, running his hand up and down her side. She laughed quietly.  
  
"You only saw me 10 minutes ago at dinner!" Draco smirked and kissed her again.  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't do this." He said, pressing himself more against her. Her eyes widened suddenly as she felt something press against her thigh.  
  
"I think you might be a little glad to see Mr. Malfoy." She said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows. Draco chuckled and put his head in the crook of her neck.  
  
"You could say that." He whispered, kissing the base of her neck.  
  
"Draco, maybe you should stop and look at me for a second." She giggled, closing her eyes. Draco gave her neck one last peck and put his forehead against hers.  
  
"Ok, I'm looking. But I must warn you, my patience is low in the vicinity of you, my temptress." He breathed. Annabel smiled and went to say something, but she stopped. There were footsteps coming towards the classroom. They both stood still, trying not to breath loudly. Luckily, the person walked past them. They were both quiet until the footsteps faded. Annabel let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Phew. That was a close one." She looked at Draco, who frowned and back away from her. He walked over to a nearby desk and sat on it, looking at the floor. " What's the matter?" she asked. Draco was silent for a few moments, before he sighed.  
  
"I'm so sick of this. This....running around.' He looked up at her. She walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her. 'How do you put up with me?" he said. Annabel smiled and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Because I happen to care a lot about you. And I think you're worth the wait." She said softly. She passed and chuckled. "Besides, all this running around is a bit, er, exciting." Draco looked up at her.  
  
"You having fun running around?" he smirked. She chuckled and kissed him.  
  
"Oh come on. You can't tell me you don't think this is at least a little bit of a turn-on?" she smiled. Draco stood up and kissed her again, pressing himself against her again.  
  
"Like you can't tell." He whispered. She smiled and ran her hands along his back, massaging the back of his neck. He moaned. It still amazed her how relaxed she could make him.  
  
"You know, for a virgin you sure know how to get guys aroused." He said, nipping on her ear.  
  
"It's not my fault your horney." She smirked. Draco laughed and kissed her.  
  
"Only you can do this to me." He said. He walked around behind her and began massaging her shoulders. She closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
"Thank god you're a seeker. You're fingers are excellent for massages." She said softly. Draco grinned and leant forward.  
  
"That's not all their good at." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes flew open and she turned around to look at his smirking face. She smiled and hit him on the arm.  
  
"Self-absorbed idiot.' She muttered before he kissed her again. They broke apart after a few minutes. Draco looked at his watch and sighed.  
  
"Come on. I'll walk you back to your common room."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Melody was just about to doze off to sleep, when she felt someone blow in her ear. Her eyes flew open and she sat up slightly, looking around for who woke her up. She frowned and went to lie back down, when a head materialized out of no-where.  
  
"Harry!" she whispered. He put a finger to his lips and indicated for her to get under the invisibility cloak with him. She rolled here eyes, put on her slippers and dressing gown and walked down to the common room with him. Once they were sure they were alone, Harry took the cloak off. Melody yawned.  
  
"You had better have a good reason for getting me up at midnight Potter." She said, stretching. Harry smiled and walked up to her putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a midnight stroll." He said, smiling. Melody laughed quietly. She looked at the staircase behind her, and then back up at him.  
  
"How did you get in my room?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry smirked and reached into his chest pocket, pulling out what looked like a matchstick. Melody looked closer and her eyes widened. "Is that your Firebolt?" she asked, trying not to laugh. Harry smiled and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah. Just a shrinking charm." He said shrugging. Melody giggled and kissed him. He pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"So? Wanna go break some curfew? I've got the map." He said, raising an eyebrow and patting his hip pocket. Melody laughed.  
  
"I'm not dressed properly." She said. Harry got out his wand and waved it at her, saying a few spells. Her PJ's changed into jeans, a woolen top and boots. He put his wand away with a satisfied smile. Melody rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, if you insist. But if I fall asleep in charms tomorrow, you're gonna die." She said, poking him in the chest. He laughed.  
  
"I will die a happy man." He said, throwing the cloak over them.  
  
***  
  
"So, having fun yet?" Harry asked, looking at Melody through a telescope. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Coming to the Astronomy Tower in the dead of night is hardly fun. But seen as it's with you, it makes up for it." She said, picking up a funny looking lunar instrument and examining it. Harry laughed and put the telescope back.  
  
"Good to know. Funny how this is meant to be the top spot for snogging, and yet you and I have done hardly anything of the sort." He said, smirking. Melody looked at him with mock outrage.  
  
"Is that all I am to you? I'm shocked and appalled!" she said. She grinned. "Its too friggen cold anyway. And its not like you cant kiss me any time you want to." She said, moving over to him. Harry smiled and leant towards her.  
  
"How very true." He said, kissing her lightly. They sat there for a while, just holding each other, before Harry spoke.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you." He said. Melody turned slightly to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I know you've probably been asked this, but what are your plans for next year?" Melody sighed and leant against him.  
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about it." She said. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, and?" she sighed.  
  
"And, I was thinking I might go back to Australia for a while." She said quietly. Harry waited for her to go on. She shifted uncomfortably. "I was thinking about looking for my mum." She said. Harry held her tighter.  
  
"You think you're ready for that?" he asked. She let out a breath.  
  
"I don't know. It was just an idea anyway." She said, trying to sound like it was no big deal.  
  
"Have you told Hermione about this, or your parents?" he asked. Melody shook her head.  
  
"No. Like I said, it was just an idea." She said quietly. Harry sat still for a few moments.  
  
"If you do decide to go, I'll support you. So will everyone else." He said simply. Melody smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I know. Thanks." Harry then thought of something he hadn't before, something he was going to ask Remus the next day in class.  
  
"Come on,' he said, moving around to grab the invisibility cloak 'Lets get back before we have to show up to class as ice cubes."  
  
******************************************************  
  
* How was that? Any good? I need your reviews! 


	25. Frustrations

*Chapter 25! I can't believe we've come this far! Thanks for reading guys. The journeys not over yet, I hope you'll all stick it out!  
  
"Ok, so I want those essay's in on Monday, so you'll have all the rest of the week and the weekend to finish them. Remember, it's important for your NEWT's, so don't take it too lightly." Remus smiled as his class moved out of the classroom. He started to pack up his papers and head to his room to get ready for dinner, when he looked up to see Harry standing in front of his desk.  
  
"Harry. Anything wrong?" he asked, going back to his papers. Harry put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, er, yes actually." Remus looked up at him once, and then put his papers in his briefcase.  
  
"Ok, what can I do for you?" he said, closing it. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you, er, knew where my parents are buried." He said. Remus stopped clearing away his papers and stood up straight, looking at Harry. He was looking quite nervous, as if he expected Remus to be angry with him. Remus sighed and walked around to the other side of his desk.  
  
"I know you're naturally curious as to where, but do you mind if I ask why you've decided to ask this question now?" he said. Harry looked at the floor.  
  
"Well, Melody said something to me yesterday, and it got me thinking." He looked at Remus, noticing how tired he looked. He sighed. "I guess I just, wanted to visit them." He said, blushing. Remus smiled and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I know where they are buried. I understand your need to visit them too." Harry's face brightened.  
  
"Then you'll take me?" he said, looking a bit happier. Remus sighed.  
  
"I really don't think I could take you any time soon.' Harry looked a bit upset. " I know you're probably angry at this fact, but I think it would be better if you waited until this year finishes." He said in a professional tone. Harry did feel a bit annoyed, but knew that Remus was most likely right. Remus chuckled.  
  
"Besides, I would have thought you would prefer Sirius to take you." He said, moving back around his desk. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Why would you think that?" he asked. Remus shrugged.  
  
"Well, he is your Godfather after all, and James's best friend." He said bashfully.  
  
"Yeah, but so were you. You mean as much to me as Sirius does, y'know. I would want to go with both of you if I can." He said, defensively. Remus looked up at him, a bit surprised.  
  
"Really?" he said. Harry smiled and winked at Remus. He chuckled and just watched Harry get his books from his desk and walk towards the door. Remus couldn't believe how much he looked like James just now.  
  
"Thanks for that." He said and walked out the door. "I'll see you at dinner Moony." He called. He smiled.  
  
"Moony." He repeated. Remus fell into his chair, feeling extremely light headed and happier than he had been in months.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Oh come on, get up!" Pansy laughed. The little first year Ravenclaw was holding her stomach, bent over in fear. Pansy had been taunting her out on the grounds. Pansy raised her wand again. "Come on Draco." She urged over her shoulder.  
  
Draco was standing off to the side, hidden slightly in the shadows. He was extremely furious, and it was taking everything he had not to intervene. The Ravenclaw girl was on the verge of tears, as Pansy raised her wand again.  
  
"Rictusempra!" she yelled, put someone jumped in front of the girl.  
  
"Protego!" she yelled and the spell bounced back towards Draco, who dodged it quickly. Pansy looked furious.  
  
"Who asked you to interfere?" she spat. Melody ignored her and turned to the girl, helping her up and talking to her softly, reassuring her. When the girl walked off, Melody turned around and strode furiously over to Pansy.  
  
"You disgust me." She hissed. Pansy glared back at her.  
  
"You had no right to interfere. That girl had it coming." She retorted. Melody raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She was a defenseless first year!" she said, disbelievingly. Pansy pushed Melody by the shoulders.  
  
"Get out of my face." She said, and turned to Draco. "Let's..Ahh!" Melody had grabbed her around her middle and dragged her down into the snow. Melody began hitting Pansy. Pansy threw her wand aside and tried scratching Melody in any place she could. Draco, much to his reluctance, stepped forward to break it up, but Hermione got there first.  
  
"Melody! Stop it!" she yelled, running straight into the middle of it, trying to pull Pansy away from Melody. She looked up at Draco.  
  
"Don't just stand there, Help me!" she yelled. Draco walked forward and pulled Pansy away form Melody with hardly any trouble at all.  
  
Once they were pried apart, Hermione stood in-between them. Draco was holding Pansy back and Melody was standing behind Hermione, holding her elbow and glaring.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" said Hermione in a strong voice.  
  
"This bitch was curing a first year for no bloody reason. So I stepped in." Melody said, not taking her eyes off Pansy. Hermione turned to Pansy.  
  
"Is this true?" she demanded. Pansy stood there for a few moments, before folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"I guess." She said, without any remorse. Hermione stood up straighter.  
  
"Very well. 20 points from Slytherin. I can't believe this! You're a prefect for heavens sake! Go see Professor Snape." She said, pointing towards the castle. Pansy looked outraged.  
  
"You can't do that!" she spat. Hermione glared at her.  
  
"I happen to be Head Girl, and as such I have as much right to take points from students as any of the teachers. So, if you don't like it, then that's just too bad." She said in a deadly voice. Hermione turned on her heal, and began to walk away with Melody.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood." Pansy muttered. Melody spun around furious, and made for Pansy. Draco stood in front of her, blocking her way.  
  
"Just go. I really don't want to loose more points for Slytherin." He said, shooting daggers at Pansy. Melody gave Pansy one last look, before following Hermione back up to the castle. When they were far enough away, Draco finally let go of Pansy. She looked at him, looking quite mad.  
  
"Gee, thanks for your support Draco! Its good to know I can count on you." She spat sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, it really wasn't necessary, and thanks for loosing 20 points for our house. Now we've dropped down to 3rd for the house cup!" he retorted angrily. He didn't care what she made of his attitude at the moment. Pansy looked like she had eaten something sour.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Since when do you care about any of this? You're going soft Draco, and I don't like it." She said. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, not caring if he was hurting her.  
  
"Come on, we're going to see Snape." He said, dragging her towards the castle. Pansy struggled against him.  
  
"Don't tell me your actually going to do what that Mudblood says?" he said, outraged. Draco didn't look at her.  
  
"Granger happens to be Head Girl. I have no desire to get any bad wraps about my attitude or marks in such an important year. Now come on." And he dragged her down to the dungeons, not caring what she thought of him.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Sit still." Harry laughed. Melody rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, well how about I put stingy stuff into your skin and we'll see if you can sit still." She said irritably, flinching. Harry chuckled, pressing the cream into Melody's chin with a cloth.  
  
"Just try and stay still, or its going to end up in your eye." He said, wiping the cloth gently over her chin. She sighed and stuck he chin out a bit more. Harry smiled.  
  
"So, who's the cat who did this to you anyway?" he asked. Melody scowled.  
  
"Parkinson." She said, full of venom. Harry smirked, knowing what was to come next. "She's just so....evil! I mean, picking on a first year for god's sake! How low can you get? Stupid cow." She said. Harry rubbed his thumb along her chin.  
  
"Yeah. But I think it's a good thing Hermione broke you two up. Otherwise you'd be on your way to Azkaban right now, charged with murder." He said, smiling. Melody smiled bitterly.  
  
"I would be happy, ridding the world of her shit." She said. Harry frowned.  
  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't be. I can barely stand two days without you, let alone years!" he said, looking closely at her chin. The skin was mostly healed by now. He smiled and kissed her chin. "There, all better." He stood up, putting the medical things on his bedside table. Melody stood up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She said, putting her arms around his neck. He smiled.  
  
"You are welcome. Just, try not to loose it around her anymore." He said. She smiled and he kissed her. Harry ran his hand through her hair with one hand, while stroking her back with the other. He pressed himself against her more. She moaned. Harry smiled, and kissed her more deeply. Harry couldn't believe how aroused he could get in such a short amount of time. He wanted to feel more. He ran his hand up her shirt, stroking her flat stomach. She ran her hands up his chest, but pulled back extremely quickly.  
  
"Ow. Damn it!" she cursed, holding her elbow. Harry sighed.  
  
"Sorry. I got a bit carried away." He said, looking anywhere but her. He felt her hands on his face.  
  
"No no, don't be sorry. Its just my elbow." He looked at her and smiled. She kissed him on the cheek. Harry went to kiss her more, but wasn't sure he could control himself. He backed up.  
  
"Er, maybe we should go down now. For dinner." He muttered. He was trying to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. Melody nodded, biting her lip.  
  
"Ok." She said quietly, and walked out of his room. Harry watched her go. "You coming?" he heard her call. Harry looked down at himself.  
  
"Yeah, in a minute." He said. He heard her continue down the stairs. He ran into the bathroom, knowing he couldn't go down to dinner until he "relieved himself". He unzipped his pants and sighed, thinking of Melody the whole time.  
  
******************************************************  
  
*Howzzat? I'm trying to build some tension. Please Review. I need your opinions! I can only improve! 


	26. The hungrier, the better!

*Chapter 26! Can you believe it? It's even longer than my last one! Please Review. I need to know how I'm going!  
  
"Ok, its official. I have had enough of studying! In fact, don't even mention the word in my presence." Whined Lavender, getting changed. Parvati smirked and walked up to her.  
  
"Study study study study study study STUDY!" she said extremely quickly in her ear. Melody burst out laughing, while Lavender gave Parvati a dirty look.  
  
"I hate you." She smiled. Parvati blew her a kiss and sat on her bed, pulling her hair out. Then, the door to their dorm opened and Hermione walked in, wearing PJ's and slippers.  
  
"Evening ladies." She said cheerfully. Lavender looked at Parvati in mock surprise.  
  
" Hey look, it's that girl that used to live with us. What was her name? Hermi-nony?" Parvati put on a confused face, catching on.  
  
"Herminny? Hermone?" Parvati said, smirking. Hermione glared at them.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny!" she said sarcastically. Melody laughed and pulled the covers of her bed back, climbing in. Hermione smiled and got in with her. Lavender went into the bathroom.  
  
"So, O' great Head Girl. To what do us lowly students owe the honor of your presence?" she called. Parvati snorted, and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can't I spend the night with my sister and old room mates for one night?" she said defensively. Melody laughed.  
  
"Of course you can. You just need to make a reservation." She said, rolling over to face Hermione. The other girls laughed, and Melody flicked her finger at the light. Melody got her wand from the bedside table and cast the silencing charm on the perimeter of the bed.  
  
"There. Now we can talk." She said in a satisfied tone. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Oh? What about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Boys." She said simply. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Ok. Anything specific?" she said, getting comfortable. Melody nodded.  
  
"Well, how do you, um....that is, er.." Melody struggled. Hermione smiled and Melody sighed, realizing she was being dumb. "Ok. How can I let Harry know that I wanna go further, without acting like a whore or a total Bogan?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"You want to go further? How far have you gone?" Melody shifted.  
  
"Well, we've kissed and stuff." She said bashfully. Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And that's it." She said. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"That's it? What do you mean that's it?" she said, slightly outraged. Melody shrugged.  
  
"Well, yeah. That's as far as we've gone." She said. Hermione frowned.  
  
"He hasn't touched you or anything?" she asked. Melody shook her head. Hermione scoffed. "Well, that's just not good enough." Melody smiled, then it faded as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Maybe it's cause, I'm not...or maybe I don't, y'know.' She sighed. 'Maybe he's not attracted to me." She said. Hermione waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"No, there's no way that's the reason.' She thought for a moment. "I don't get it. Maybe he's just shy. Y'know him, he's all insecure about things like that. I mean, they guy can save the entire wizarding world from evil, but he cant even touch his girlfriend in a certain place." Melody laughed.  
  
"Yeah, how dumb!" she said jokingly. Hermione laughed and patted her on the arm.  
  
"Has he been getting you all horney again?" she asked in a tone of mock concern. Melody laughed.  
  
"Maybe." She said, raising an eyebrow. Hermione laughed and put her arm around Melody's middle.  
  
"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure you'll work it out." She said. Melody smiled and closed her eyes, hoping Hermione was right.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Hey Ron, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ron turned around.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You guys go on ahead." Seamus, Denis and Daniel all shrugged and walked out of the change rooms. Harry had decided to have a little practice by himself, but Ron had decided he was going to go as well, as did the other guys. Luckily, Colin and Melody couldn't be bothered. Ron put his bag on the ground.  
  
"What's up?" Harry sighed.  
  
" I need some advice." He said, sitting down on one of the benches. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Wow, alright then. Shoot." Ron said, sitting down opposite him. Harry looked up at him.  
  
"How did you know that Hermione wanted to, well, take the next step?" Ron chuckled.  
  
"She told me." Harry looked up, a little surprised.  
  
"What? You mean she just said, "I'm ready?"" Ron smiled and nodded.  
  
"Its not rocket science mate. You can usually tell. Why? How much further do you wanna go?" Harry looked at the floor.  
  
"Well, we haven't actually done anything yet." He mumbled. Ron's eyes widened. He was going to say something, but he figured Harry would be embarrassed enough. Harry went on.  
  
"Its just that, well, I don't want to scare her off. I don't know whether to push it further. I'm afraid I might scare her off." He put his head in his hands and groaned. "Why is this so confusing?" Ron smiled.  
  
"Well, think of it this way. In the entire history of your advances, has she ever seemed nervous or pulled back?" Harry thought about for a second. He looked up at Ron.  
  
"You know, now that I think about it..." he screwed up his face and hit his head on the wall behind him. "God! I've been so dumb! All this time and...' he moaned. Ron laughed and got up.  
  
"Well, nothing to do now but go for it." He said, walking over to his bag and picking it up. He turned back to Harry. "Come on, lets go get some food." He said. Harry closed his eyes and smiled. He got up and walked out of the change rooms with Ron.  
  
"Is food your solution to everything?" he chuckled. Ron smiled.  
  
"Definitely! We're growing boys, after all." He said. Harry laughed.  
  
"How much bigger are you planning to get? You're already 6 foot!" Ron smiled, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh well. Speaking of which though, I have one piece of advice for you." He said. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Ron smiled.  
  
"The more people eat, the more sexually frustrated they are." He said simply. Harry snorted.  
  
"Who told you that?" he said, chuckling. Ron simply smiled.  
  
"Fred told me.' Harry smiled and shook his head. Ron shrugged. "Ok, fine. Believe what you want. Lets just find out shall we?" Ron said, holding the door open for Harry. He smiled and walked through.  
  
*****  
  
Harry sat down opposite Melody, blowing her a kiss hello. She winked at him and he smiled. Ron flopped down beside him, doing the same to Hermione.  
  
"How was your little training session?" She asked. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Eh, not too bad. It was good if your weren't lazy enough not to come." He said, smirking at Melody. She glared mockingly at him, and then turned her attention to her plate.  
  
"Oh, I'm starving!" she said in earnest. Harry's eyes widened. He saw Ron giving him a significant look out of the corner of his eye. He turned back to Melody. Already, she had loaded her plate with mashed potatoes, chips and 2 helpings of Shepard's pie. Harry felt Ron shaking with suppressed laughter next to him.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, piling up her plate as well. Harry wiped the nervous look of his face and turned to her.  
  
"Nothing. Ron's just being an idiot." He said, whacking Ron in the arm to shut him up. Suddenly, Harry felt very hungry.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
* How was that? Any good? Please let me know! 


	27. The next step

*Hello children! Guess what Harry's gonna loose soon! Please stay tuned.  
  
" Pigotrina." Ron said, fording his footstool with his wand, trying to transfigure it into a pig. He sighed. "Pigotrina!" he said, more loudly. His footstool wobbled slightly, but otherwise stayed the same. He sighed and let his head drop. Hermione laughed slightly, and patted his back.  
  
"Its ok. You're not the only one." She said. Ron looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah. But apparently you are." He said, indicating to her perfectly transfigured pig standing next to her. Hermione looked down at it and smiled. She looked around and kissed him quickly on the top of the head.  
  
"Just keep trying." She whispered, before going to show her pig to Professor McGonnagal. He smiled and looked over at Melody, who was running around being chased by Neville's footstool, complete with a curly tail. Ron laughed as Harry came up next to him, dragging a tartan colored stool with him.  
  
"Man, this is harder than trying to Vanishing rabbits!" he said, struggling to hold onto his stool. Ron laughed.  
  
"Tell me about it. And once again, Miss Hermione is the only one who has managed to do it perfectly!" He said in a slightly proud voice. Harry chuckled, finally letting go of his stool. It dropped to the floor, head butted Harry once in the shin and ran off after Neville's. Harry winced and tried to smile.  
  
"So, judging by today's lesson, do you think we're screwed for out NEWT's?" Harry said. Ron prodded his stool again.  
  
"Yeah, pretty screwed." He said, making his stool vibrate.  
  
"Oh, you two have absolutely no optimism." Came Melody's amused voice. They turned around to see her rubbing her knee. Harry looked guiltily at her.  
  
"I see you've met my stool." He said. Melody smiled.  
  
"Oh, it's yours? Remind me to thank you later then." She said, punching him lightly in the stomach. Harry and Ron laughed. Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"You promise?" he said so only she could hear. She laughed and turned.  
  
"Keep dreaming Potter!" she called, smiling. Harry laughed and turned back to Ron, who was pointing his wand at his stool.  
  
"Pigotrina." He said simply, and to Ron's amazement, his stood turned magically into a perfect pink, little pig.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Melody walked into her dorm that night and shut the door behind her. She looked around to find herself in an empty dorm again for the second time that week. Lavender was no doubt spending time with Seamus, Hermione was either with Ron or doing rounds, and Parvati had been spending a lot of time with some Ravenclaw from one of her classes.  
  
She sighed and waved her hand at the radio, making it switch on to her favorite song. She smiled and began humming. It was "My Immortal" by Evanescence.  
  
She got out her clothes and was going to get changed, when she heard the door open. She turned to see Harry shutting the door behind him, and by the looks of it, was locking it as well. He turned around and smirked at her. Melody raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Er, you mind if I enquire as to why your in my...." but she didn't get to finish. Harry had strode over to her in a few steps and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. Melody threw her arms around him and kissed him back with the same kind of energy. Harry picked her up and turned her around, backing her up against the thankfully closed door. He pulled back and looked at her, breathing hard. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, ok then." She breathed. Harry laughed and kissed the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Sorry. I just had the sudden urge to kiss you, and I couldn't invite you to my room.' He raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Besides, I think the guys would have been a bit uncomfortable." Melody chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." She said sarcastically. Harry smiled. He looked at her, taking in her shape.  
  
'Ok. Just give it a try.' He thought. He ran his right hand up her arm softly, scratching her slightly in various places. She giggled. He smiled, realizing she must be slightly ticklish. He moved his hand up and down the sides of her torso, lifting up the bottom of her shirt slightly so he could run his hand along her stomach. He looked at her. She was watching his face, smiling.  
  
He pulled his had away from her stomach and ran it along her cheek and through her hair. He undid the first two buttons of her shirt, leant forward and began kissing her neck.  
  
Melody closed her eyes running her hand through his hair. She ran her hands down his back and un-tucked his shirt. 'Oh god oh god oh god' she kept saying to herself. She brought her hands around to the front of his pants and began to undo his belt. She wanted to touch him.  
  
Harry pulled back from her neck and looked at her. He was already rather aroused, but didn't want her to feel pressured to do anything. He opened his mouth to say something, but she put a finger to hips lips and smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled and ran his hand along her throat, heading towards her chest. He stopped half way, but Melody held his hand and guided it towards her breast. Harry cupped her breast and ran his thumb over it. She closed her eyes and put her head against his. Harry lifted her shirt out of her skirt with one hand, still stroking her with the other.  
  
Melody took Harry's glasses, sending them to her bedside table, took his shirt off and threw it into the floor. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed him again. He was still rubbing his thumb over her nipple through the fabric of her shirt and her bra. She realized that she might not be able to contain herself much longer. She pushed him back slightly. He looked at her, slightly scared.  
  
"What's the matter?" he whispered. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. I've just got a few things to do." She held out her hand to her wand and it flew into her hand at her bidding. She cast the Silencing Charm on the room and she pointed it between them, casting another charm. "Just in case." She whispered. Harry smiled. She lifted her shirt up to reveal a white, lacy bra that showed up against her fairly tanned skin. Harry looked at her for a few seconds.  
  
"You're beautiful." He whispered. She smiled and kissed him again. He put his hands on her waist and pressed himself against her. She moaned, feeling his erection through her skirt. Harry closed his eyes and grinded his pelvis against her, growling slightly at the feeling. He stopped and kissed her in a more needy fashion. His hands went to her skirt, trying to relieve her of it. Melody smiled and worked on his pants. She undid them and let them fall to his feet. He stepped out of them and picked a now half-naked Melody up and carried her over to her bed. He laid her down and settled next to her, kissing her. She took off her bra and panties, kicking them off the bed. Harry sat up on one elbow, running his right had all over her boy. Melody quivered as he ran his hand over her breasts and thighs. Harry smiled and traced circles around the upper inside of her thighs. She closed her eyes and Harry kissed her, inserting a finger into her at the same time.  
  
She moaned against his lips, rocking her hips against his hand as he inserted another finger and began moving them inside of her. Harry sat back and watched her face show signs of ecstasy as she moved against his hand.  
  
Then, he eyes opened and he grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away. He looked confused, but she simply smiled and looked down at him.  
  
"You're wearing too many clothes." She breathed. He smiled and let the completely naked Melody strip his boxers off him to revel his prominent erection. She rolled him onto his back, and mimicked the position he was in only moments ago. He looked at her. She ran her hand along his chest, down his stomach and ran her finger lightly across his length. He shuddered and closed his eyes and she wrapped her hand around him and began stroking him.  
  
Now he understood how Melody had been moving her hips against him. It seemed to be the natural thing to do, and he wasn't going to argue. Just as he felt he was getting close, he felt her hand leave him and run back up to his chest. He opened his eyes and looked up at Melody. He leaned up and kissed her, rolling her onto her back. He settled on top of her, kissing her. She pulled back and looked at him, stroking his cheek.  
  
"Make love to me Harry." She whispered. He was so aroused it wasn't funny anymore.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and he kissed her again. He shifted and moved so he was right on top of her. He looked at her once more, making sure. She nodded and he entered her slowly. She winced with the slight feeling of pain. Harry looked at her guiltily.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he whispered. She nodded, her eyes closed slightly.  
  
"Its ok, it'll pass. Keep going." she whispered. Harry was reluctant. She chuckled.  
  
"I won't break. Please Harry." He smiled and began moving inside her. He couldn't remember a feeling like this ever in his life. He began rocking a little faster, feeling the pressure building. Melody was running her hands up and down his back, rocking her hips against him, wanting to feel more.  
  
Harry groaned, putting his head into the crook of Melody's neck, stroking her sides. She could feel herself getting close. She moaned his name, running her hand through his hair. Harry thrust himself slowly into her twice more before she was pushed over the edge, breathing his name, Harry following suit seconds later.  
  
He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing hard. They lay there for a few moments, before Harry looked up at her. They smiled at each other and Harry bent down and kissed her.  
  
"Thank you." He said. She smiled and kissed the bridge of his nose. He pulled out of her and rolled over on his back. She rolled over, put her arm around his middle and her leg on his.  
  
"You're welcome." She whispered, kissing his chest. He smiled and began stroking her hair. They lay there until they were breathing normally again. Before they knew it, they had dozed off to sleep, both feeling extremely content in each other's arms.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
* Aw, how cute! I tired to make it good, but I'm not terribly experienced in writing these types of scenes, as you can probably guess. Was it any good? I can only improve. Let me know, please review! 


	28. The future

*Chapter 28! Don't worry kiddies, we're near the end.  
  
Harry walked out on to pitch on a sunny, mid-April morning, holing his broomstick and smiling at the cheering emitting from the stands.  
  
"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch called. Harry and Draco walked towards each other and took each other's hands. Draco's eyes were twinkling mischievously, letting Harry know that he was ready to have fun. Harry smirked and let go of his hand. He got on his broom and kicked off from the ground, his team following.  
  
Ron flew over to the stands to get his usual good luck kiss from Hermione. Harry smirked and flew over to Melody, who was waving her arm around in a wild manner. She stopped and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Potter. Whassup?" she said in an American accent. Harry laughed, leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Nothing much." He said. He winked at her and flew off to warm up.  
  
**  
  
Draco watched Harry kiss Melody quickly, before flying off. He sighed and looked down at the Hufflepuff stands. He spotted her straight away. She was sitting in the front row, talking to one of her girlfriends on her right. Draco frowned again. He had had enough. This was the last straw. He wasn't going to act like an arrogant bastard anymore. He smiled and flew down into the stands to see her.  
  
Annabel looked up to see Draco hovering in front of her. She smirked and chuckled.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she said, assuming he was playing around with her. He smiled and leant over stands, grabbed her and kissed her. Her eyes widened at first, but then she began to relax and kiss him back. People everywhere were staring, open mouthed. He pulled back and smiled at her. Her eyes flew open.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered, laughing. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Getting my good luck kiss." He said. He kissed her on the forehead before flying off. Annabel laughed and fell back into her seat, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and not caring what everyone thought.  
  
***  
  
Melody flew over to Draco, laughing.  
  
"You know you're gonna get pulverized?" she said. Draco smiled and chuckled.  
  
"Probably. However, I shall die a happy man." He said, looking back at the stands. Melody laughed.  
  
"So, I assume you don't care about 'keeping up appearances' anymore?" she said, flexing her arm.  
  
"Nup. Besides, I can take them." He said, shrugging and flying off. Melody laughed and flew off in the opposite direction.  
  
Harry looked down to see Madam Hooch walk out onto the pitch with the crate of balls. Harry looked over to see Draco next to him. He smiled at him.  
  
"Ready to Rumble Potter?" he called, smiling. Harry laughed, getting the feeling this would be the first time in history he and Malfoy would have fun playing against each other.  
  
"You're on Malfoy!" he called, as Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle up into the air.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Gryffindor celebrated their win until late that night. Harry had caught the snitch by the tips of his fingers, allowing Gryffindor to win by 70 points. Harry was now sitting at a table in the company of Ginny, Colin, Neville and Ron. Their most recent discussion was on what their plans were after Hogwarts.  
  
"So Harry, what are your plans? I mean, I bet there's not anywhere in the entire Wizarding world that wouldn't want to employ "Harry Potter"" Neville said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"See, there's the thing. I wanna get somewhere by being good at it, not just for being the 'Boy who lived' y'know." He sighed, Ginny nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well, if you weren't you, what would you like to do?" she said, taking a sip of her Butterbeer. Harry smiled, playing with his own bottle.  
  
"Well, I thought maybe I could play professional Quidditch. Maybe an Auror. Who knows, I might even come back and teach DADA. This place does rather grow on you." He said, looking around. He smiled as he looked at Melody, who was sitting on the floor with Crookshanks in her lap, entertaining a few first years by turning Crookshanks and assortment of colors and patterns. Harry looked back at the table to see Ron nodding.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to try out for the Cannons.' He tapped Harry on the arm, raising his eyebrows. "How about it? You and me play for the cannons? Potter and Weasley, the best players in Cannons history!" he said, holing his hands out in front of him. Colin laughed.  
  
"Yeah, then maybe they can change their motto from ' Lets all cross our fingers and hope for the best'." Ron glared mockingly at him.  
  
"You're skating on thin ice Creevy." He said, throwing a cork at him. Colin laughed. Harry smiled and looked at Neville.  
  
"How about you? What are you planning to do?" he said. Neville sighed.  
  
"Well, I wanted to be an Auror like my parents, but I didn't get high enough in OWL's in Potions, so I was thinking I might try out for Herbology Professor." He said, blushing slightly. Ron smiled.  
  
"That would be great! I didn't know Sprout was thinking of leaving." Neville shook his head.  
  
"Well, she's not. But y'know, just in case." He said, smirking. Ginny laughed.  
  
"You should definitely go for it." She said, patting his arm. Harry smiled and felt someone wrap their arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek. He smirked and waved his hand at her.  
  
"Be gone wench, for me and my men are drinking to our victory." He said, putting on a hoarse, dunk voice and raising his bottle to the guys. Melody looked outraged.  
  
"Excuse me? Who knocked Goyle backward over his broom today?' she said, sitting in his lap. Harry chuckled. 'Besides, Ginny's not a man." She said. Ginny nodded in agreement. Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah she is, we just don't like to tell everyone." Ginny leaned over and whacked him in the arm. Melody laughed.  
  
"Well, she's one of the hottest guys I've ever seen." She said, winking at Ginny. She smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." She said, nodding. Harry looked up at Melody, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Besides you dear." She added. Harry smiled and stood up, taking her hand and leading her away from the crowd.  
  
"Wanna get out of here?" he whispered, running his hands up her sides. She laughed.  
  
"You're such a horny bastard." She chuckled. Harry simply smirked and kissed her. She laughed again.  
  
"There are fist years in here!" she said. Harry snorted.  
  
"Oh well." He nuzzled her neck. She smiled and pulled him back.  
  
"I'm tired anyway, and I'm spending the night with Hermione." She said, smiling. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Ok, fine. But you're mine tomorrow." He said, kissing her cheek. She laughed.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Night." She said, walking back over to the table. She kissed them all goodnight on the cheek in turn and walked out of the common room. Harry sighed and went back to the table. Colin smiled.  
  
"So, its good to see you're not shy anymore." He said, raising his eyebrows. Harry went slightly red. Harry threw his cork at Colin. He looked at Ron.  
  
"We had better go to bed. Don't forget, NEWT's are coming up, which means...' he said, Ron nodded.  
  
'... return of General 'Bloodbath' Granger. I know. Ok, lets go. See you guys tomorrow." Harry smiled, bid everyone good night and followed Ron up the staircase.  
  
************************************************  
  
*Yeah, I know. Not a lot. But please review! I haven't had any in ages, apart from you Jackie! I love you! 


	29. Proposal

*Chapter 29! Please keep reviewing  
  
Before the 7th years had realized it, March had flown by like an out of control owl. It was now mid April, and there was both excitement and fear in the air. The NEWT's were scarily close, and already 3 people had had near nervous breakdowns. Harry sat in the library, trying to focus on his notes for charms. He had thought about asking Melody for help, but had decided against it. Not that she was busy with her own; he just didn't want her to think he was dumb. He looked over at Ron sitting next to him. He couldn't ask him, as he was having the same problems as Harry. He had his head in his hands, staring blankly at the page in front of him.  
  
"Urgh, I can't concentrate anymore. We've been sitting here for nearly an hour and a half!" Ron whispered, still managing to whine at the same time. Harry smiled.  
  
"Tell me about it.' He looked at his watch. 'Come on, Dinner's starting soon. We can to this again tomorrow." Harry stared packing up his books. Ron snorted.  
  
"Lucky us." He said flatly. He picked up his books and followed Harry out of the library.  
  
******  
  
Hermione walked around the corner, entering another corridor, not really paying attention to where she was going. She sighed and kept thinking. Last night, her and Melody had had a somewhat, loud discussion. It wasn't a fight, just talking loudly.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"You wanna what?' Hermione tried not to sound surprised. Melody looked at the floor.  
  
"You heard me." Hermione stood up from her bed and began pacing. She bit her lip. Melody looked at her. "You don't want me to do you?" she said simply. Hermione stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I mean....you kind of took me off guard. I mean, you don't even know where to start! It's not like she stayed in your area after she left you." Melody frowned.  
  
"Well, I could try a few things." She said defensively. She chuckled. "Here I was thinking you'd be supportive...'  
  
'No! No please don't think that." Hermione said, grabbing her arms. Hermione looked at bit upset. "I just don't want you to get hurt again. What if she doesn't accept you? I know your expectations. I'm just saying....what if she doesn't welcome you with open arms?" Melody pulled back.  
  
"She's my mother! I've got to try at least!"  
  
"You've got family here! You've got mum and dad and me, not to mention Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. I just don't get why you want to...."  
  
"Its different!" Melody's voice rose a little. "Its not the same! No matter how badly I want it, Granger blood isn't in me!" Melody looked flustered, while Hermione looked on the verge of tears. "I have other family. I never knew my mother. If you were in my situation, don't you think you'd do the same?" Melody didn't give Hermione time to answer. She walked towards the door. "I'll see you later." She said, leaving Hermione alone in her room.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Hermione loosened her tie and kept walking. She hadn't meant to get her upset. Since then, Hermione had only seen Melody at class time, which wasn't as much fan as it used to be, as Melody wasn't really talking to her. She spun around to her footsteps coming behind her. It was Melody.  
  
"Hey." She said, looking at the floor. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey." There was a silence for a moment. "Can we talk?" she said, indicating to the door on her right. Melody looked at it then back at the floor, nodding. Hermione walked in first, closing the door behind Melody as she walked in.  
  
"Hermione...."  
  
"No,' she said, holding up her hand 'let me go first." Melody nodded and Hermione sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was wrong to be selfish. Yes, believe it or not." She said, as Melody looked at her with slight surprise. She went on. "I didn't want you to go because of my own feelings. I was afraid that if you went..' Hermione paused. 'I was afraid that if you did find your mum, that you..might not want to come back." She finished quietly, looking at the floor. Melody walked over to her and stroked her cheek with her thumb.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I wasn't very considerate. You, Jake and Elizabeth are the best. I wouldn't trade you for the world." Hermione smiled and drew her into a hug. They held each other for a few moments, before Hermione got an idea.  
  
"Wait here for a sec." She said, looking around the room. Melody raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Er, what are you doing?" she said, half laughing. Hermione smiled and picked up a piece of broken metal. She walked over to Melody.  
  
"Give me your hand." She said. Melody held her right hand out reluctantly. Hermione took it and cut a line along Melody's palm. She winced in pain as blood began running along her hand.  
  
"Ow! Hermione, what are you doing?" she asked. Hermione did the same to her right hand, then grabbed Melody's and squeezed them together. Melody still looked confused.  
  
"What?" Hermione looked satisfied.  
  
"There. Now Granger Blood runs through you." She said, smiling. Melody's eyes widened and she smiled widely. She looked up at Hermione, and hugged her again, tightly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Ok, so if we have you here, and me over there, then I could probably cover you." Melody was making little figures of the Gryffindor Quidditch team fly around a board of the pitch, trying to work out positions.  
  
"Ok, then Colin can cover the opposing area." Harry said, making the little figure of Colin move. Melody nodded.  
  
"Denis can focus his attention over here, cause he and Daniel have good formation. Funny how being so little they can move bloody fast." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yes. Seamus is more intimidating. Especially to those little Hufflepuffs." Melody smiled. Harry grinned and took her hand across the table. She didn't look at him, but was talking to herself, moving her head slightly, obviously trying to work out formations. Harry tried not to laugh, as her tongue was sticking out the corner of her mouth again.  
  
The past couple of months had been great between them. Once they had gotten over their little obstacle, they were extremely close. Closer than they had been for ages. Harry just couldn't seem to get enough of her. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, trying to get her attention. He smiled, as she continued to ignore him.  
  
"Mel?"  
  
"Hmm?" she still hadn't looked at him.  
  
"I love you." He said. She smiled.  
  
"I know. I love you too." Harry smirked.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Her head shot up so fast he thought he heard t crack. Her eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"E-Excuse me?" she stuttered. He smirked, deciding it would be fun to mess around with her for a minute. He leant back in his chair, stretched his legs out and grossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You heard me." Melody was looking rather nervous. Harry was trying extremely hard not to laugh.  
  
"Um...Wow. Gee, um..." She sighed. "You took me by surprise!" Harry snorted.  
  
"Well gees, what are you going to be like if I ever ask you for real?" Melody deflated significantly.  
  
"Oh my god. You were only joking right?" Harry laughed and nodded. She shut her eyes, smiling. "You prick. You'd better run!" she said, getting up. Harry laughed and bolted out of the waiting rooms of the Quidditch pitch. He heard her running up behind him. He spun around quickly and she screamed as she ran into him, bowling them both over in fits of laughter. They rolled over so Melody was lying on top of him, pinning him to the ground. They just stared at each other, their laughter dying away. Harry smiled.  
  
"So, would you?" he asked. Melody smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Maybe." Harry suddenly felt extremely light headed. He sat up.  
  
"Come on. Lets find the other two."  
  
****************************************************  
  
* Are we enjoying my story? Let me know! 


	30. Sunsets

* Chapter 30! Can you believe it? Don't worry, I'm nearly done. Just a few loose ends to tie up!  
  
Draco walked out onto the grounds on a sunny, May morning. He was relishing in the fact that he had finished all his homework, and that this was his first weekend off in almost a month. He walked down the steps and glared as he spotted some 6th year Slytherins picking on a few 1st year Hufflepuffs. They were throwing spells at the guys, but they deflected them with ease, laughing at the cowering forms before them. He saw one of them step forward and spit at their feet. Draco recognized this gesture.  
  
'Must be muggleborn.' He thought. Then he saw a girl with long black hair stride forward, looking furious. Draco smiled, watching his girlfriend take over. She stepped in front of the 1st years and got her wand out.  
  
"What the hell is this? You four should be ashamed of yourselves. Piss off!" she yelled at them. They laughed as one stood forward.  
  
"Oh yeah? What do you plan to do about it?" he said. Annabel raised her wand quickly.  
  
"Diffindo!" and the front of the Slytherin's robes sliced open, narrowly missing cutting his chest open. He looked down, then back up at her. Annabel had a satisfied look on her face, the first years slowly making their way unnoticed towards the castle.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood bitch!" he yelled. The Slytherin raised his arm ready to strike her. Annabel put her arms up as he swung his arm forward, but another hand caught him just him time, twisting his arm in a painful angle.  
  
"Touch her, and you'll never touch anything again." Draco said, his voice full of venom. The Slytherin's looked both confused and outraged. One from the back of the group stepped forward.  
  
"Don't tell me you're defending this Mudblood? What happened to you honor Draco?" he said, looking annoyed. Draco grabbed him by the front of the robes and lifted him up.  
  
" You watch you're language you piece of scum. Talk about her like that again, and I'll cut off your dick and throw it to the squid. Do we have an understanding?" he sneered into his face, throwing him onto the ground. He didn't give him time to answer. Draco calmly grabbed Annabel by the hand and led her away.  
  
"Don't think this is it Malfoy!" came an angry voice behind them. Annabel looked at Draco. He was looking straight ahead, not showing anything on his face.  
  
Draco led her through the castle to an empty hallway where they could be alone. He leant against a wall, letting his calm demeanor drop. He walked up to her and ran his thumb along her cheek.  
  
"You ok?" he asked softly. She nodded and kissed him.  
  
"Are you?" she asked quietly, noticing he looked rather tired. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Just a bit tired from studying and what-not." He said, kissing her. She sighed and relaxed against him, enjoying the warmth that was radiating off him. Annabel suddenly realized that they were not that far from her common room. She smiled and pulled back.  
  
"What?" he asked, chuckling. She ran her hands along his chest.  
  
"Well, I just realized my common room isn't far from here.' She leant closer to him. 'I wanna make you feel better." She whispered suggestively in his ear. Draco suddenly felt something he hadn't really felt around girls. Nervous. Draco and Annabel had not done really anything physical together, and Draco was not the man-whore that everyone seemed to think he was. He was still in fact, a virgin. Draco smirked.  
  
"Really?" he said, running his hand up her arm. She looked him in the eye, going slightly serious.  
  
"Really." She said, breathing a bit faster than usual. She took his hand and started walking down the hallway. Draco let himself be lead a little way up the corridor, before stopping. Annabel looked back at him.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked, looking a bit scared. Draco looked apprehensive.  
  
"I don't want you to get into trouble for having me in there." He said. Annabel simply smiled and stepped up to him.  
  
"I couldn't care less at the moment. You know why?"  
  
"Why?" she smiled.  
  
"Because I think I love you Mr. Malfoy." She said. Draco smiled.  
  
"You do?" he said, leaning closer to her. She put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes, I think I do." Draco kissed her.  
  
"I think the feeling may be mutual Miss Jackson." She smiled and they just stood there kissing, not caring what the world thought.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Ron, concentrate!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"How can I? Look at what you're wearing for goodness sake!" he said, pointing at her with the end of his quill. Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing small, tight top and tight flare jeans. Although this outfit wasn't showing barely any skin, it was showing off her curves. She sighed and looked up at him.  
  
"Would you prefer it if I go put on some of Melody's baggy clothes?" she smirked. Ron shook his head vigorously.  
  
"No! I'll concentrate." He said, going back to his parchment. Hermione chuckled and crossed her legs, leaning back on her chair watching Ron work. For some reason, she loved to watch him concentrate. His brow would get a little crease in it and his mouth would twist slightly at an angle, as though he was just on the verge of sticking his tongue out.  
  
She watched him write for a few more moments, before he threw his quill down, looking satisfied.  
  
"There, done!" he said, picking up his parchment and holding it out for Hermione. She rolled her eyes and took it.  
  
"Honestly. You think you could proof read it yourself." Ron smiled, got up and walked around to the back of her chair.  
  
"Yeah, but you do it so much better." He said, kissing her neck. She leant towards him a bit, and then laughed.  
  
"You want this read?" she said, in a mock threateningly tone. Ron wasn't deterred.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe later." He massaged her shoulders. She immediately relaxed, dropping Ron's essay on the table. She leaned into him, closing her eyes.  
  
"Oh my goodness." She kept saying. Ron smiled. "Where did you learn to do this?" she said.  
  
"A craftsman is always pleased to know his work is appreciated." He said, not answering her question. Hermione smiled. Ron leant back down and began sucking on her neck. "You're really tense." He whispered.  
  
"Hmm." Was all she said. Ron chuckled, and got an idea.  
  
"I think I know a way to help you relax." He said, kissing her temple. 'You up for it?" he said. Hermione nodded, letting herself be lead away from the chair.  
  
**  
  
"Ron, this is crazy! What if we get caught?"  
  
"Stop winging. Now come on, grab here."  
  
"No, I cant. Its just...."  
  
"Hermione, its not like you've never done this before."  
  
"Yes, but still. This wasn't really what I was thinking you know!" she said, looking apprehensively at Ron. He chuckled.  
  
" You sex maniac! Look, just hold it like this. There, see, not so bad."  
  
"Yeah, maybe for you!" she said, trying not to sound scared. Ron laughed.  
  
"Come on! Just relax. I'll do everything. You just have to hold on." Ron said, kicking up off the ground, flying high into the air with Hermione sitting in front of him. Her eyes were shut tight.  
  
"Open your eyes." Ron whispered. Hermione opened them slowly, and gasped. The sun was setting over the castle, making the sky turn orange and pink, giving the castle an eerie glow. The trees were silhouetted into one huge black mass and the lights of the castle were slowly burning brighter.  
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione breathed, leaning back against him, forgetting that they were rather high up in the air. Ron smiled.  
  
"Pretty good huh?"  
  
"Pretty good? Its beautiful!" she said. Ron kissed her shoulder.  
  
"I used to do this in 5th year. I'd fly up here and watch the sunset. Although the view hasn't ever been this exquisite before." He said, looking at her. She smiled, knowing he was referring to her. "These are the pirk's of flying." He said, flying forwards slowly. Hermione tightened her grip on the handle slightly.  
  
"I can see that." She said, still looking at the setting sun. She turned slightly and kissed him. "Thank you for sharing this with me." She whispered. Ron smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't share it with anyone else." He said. She smiled.  
  
"Lets go back to my room." She said, smiling. Ron smirked.  
  
"Ok, hold on." And he flew back down to the ground, feeling extremely happy.  
  
********************************************************  
  
* There we go! Argh, did we get the "Pirates of the Caribbean" reference? I love that movie! Please keep reviewing! I can't write this all by me oncie savie! 


	31. NEWT's

* Chapter 31! Please stay tuned. Were getting there.  
  
"We have to go in there?" Ron said, looking fearful.  
  
"Yep. It's a life or death situation." Said Harry, looking at the door. Ron was standing next to him, looking straight at the same door.  
  
"Maybe we can work a way around it." He said in a hopeful tone.  
  
"No chance Weasley." Said Melody, standing next to Ron. He sighed.  
  
"Come on, it will be just like last time. No problems." Harry said. They stood there for a few moments before Hermione walked up to them and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh honestly! Its only exams for heavens sake!" she smiled and walked into the examination room. The other three exchanges looks and walked in after her.  
  
"Good afternoon students, and welcome to your first NEWT examination. Transfiguration. This exam will be divided into two parts. The first is a theoretical, and the second will be practical. You will have 2 hours to complete this exam." Said the frail old examiner at the front of the hall. Harry sighed and turned over his paper. He looked around to see Hermione sitting next to him, already writing. Ron was two rows behind him and sitting off to the left. He looked at Harry and shrugged. Harry chuckled and looked in front of him and slightly to the left. Melody was reading her paper, looking occasionally at Neville sitting next to her. She'd smile, then look back down at the paper.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at the paper. "Identify the correct wand movement to transform a chair into a kettle." Harry sighed and went to work.  
  
**************  
  
Two hours later, the 7th years walked out off the hall and went off to get ready for their next exam. Charms.  
  
"Ok, don't you even start talking about that exam, or I'll will be forced to kill you." Harry said, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll try to refrain, just so I wont have to see the 'boy who lived' have a tantrum." Harry laughed.  
  
"So, where are our other halves?" he said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Ron practically dragged Melody off to the library to help him study. Apparently she's not as um, 'distracting' as I am." She said, smirking. Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I get that. Y'know, if the situations were reversed, and..er..' Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed. "I've totally forgotten what my point is." He said, waving his hand dismissively.  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" came a male voice from behind them. They spun around.  
  
"Oh, hi Professor." Said Hermione as Lupin caught up with them. He smiled.  
  
"Just finished your Transfiguration exam I hear. How did you go?" he said. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, knowing what was coming. Hermione stood up straighter to give a two-year explanation.  
  
"Well, I think it was rather good. Very thorough you know? Really got me thinking. I think I did well." She said in a satisfied tone, smiling broadly. Lupin smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Very good Hermione. How about you Harry?" he said. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, not too bad." He said simply. Lupin suppressed the massive desire to laugh.  
  
"Well, I must be off. Classes to teach and such. I'll see you at dinner I expect." He said. They nodded as he walked off. Harry sighed and began walking towards the common room with Hermione.  
  
"What's the thoughtful sigh for?" she said, nudging him. He smiled.  
  
"Well, just thinking. You know, here we are, doing out NEWT's. In about a month, it will all be over. Its like, the adventures ending." He said in a slightly sad voice. Hermione simply chuckled.  
  
"Harry, I have no doubt that you life will ever lack any sort of adventure, or resemble anything that could ever be described as boring." She said confidently. Harry smiled.  
  
"Why? Because you'll be there to shake things up?" he said, raising an eyebrow. She laughed and linked her arm with his.  
  
"Of course. As will Melody, Ron and Ginny. In case you haven't noticed, Ginny is quite the party animal." She said in a sing-song tone. Harry laughed.  
  
"Yes, I had noticed. Its funny, I can still see her as the shy little eleven year old who put her elbow in the butter." Hermione smiled.  
  
"People change." She said. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Yes, they certainly do." He smiled warmly at her. She winked at him and led him into the common room for more studying.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Oh my god. My fingers are dead!" whined Lavender as she fell onto the couch next to Melody and Hermione. They laughed.  
  
"We've still got 4 more days of this y'know." Said Hermione. Lavender groaned.  
  
"This is insane! I can't wait until this is over!" she said. Melody laughed.  
  
"You know, that's exactly what you said after the OWL's." said Melody, half laughing, not taking her eyes off her potions notes. Hermione laughed, dodging the cushion being thrown at her sister.  
  
"Now now, no need to be violent. Besides, you've been getting really good marks thus year. You shouldn't be that stressed." Hermione said, taking the notes that Melody had finished with. Lavender nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but still. I wanna do well! Its just, WAY too much pressure." She said, falling down dramatically onto the floor. The girls laughed, as Professor McGonnagal walked up to them.  
  
"Miss Granger, may I have a word?" she said. Hermione nodded, putting her notes back on the empty stool in front of them.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back." She said, getting up and following McGonnagal out of the Common room. Lavender sighed, and looked over at the stairs to the boy's dorms where Seamus was currently sitting.  
  
"Seamus? Can you get over here extremely quickly and give me a foot massage?" she said in a girly voice. Melody snorted.  
  
"What are you on about woman? I've gotta study!" he yelled back, smiling. Lavender huffed in mock outrage and walked over to him, stomping the whole way. Melody laughed, going back to her notes just as she felt Hermione sit back down next to her.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked, frowning slightly at her notes.  
  
"Just telling me about the speech I have to make at graduation." She said casually. Melody nodded. They sat there in silence for a while, going over their notes, until Ron ran into the room, grabbed Hermione and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years. Melody sniggered behind her notes, while everyone else either looked extremely amused or embarrassed.  
  
He pulled back slowly, leaving Hermione wide-eyed and completely stunned. He smiled a satisfied smile.  
  
"I think I want you. Right now." He whispered. Hermione laughed nervously.  
  
"Um, Ron?" she said, while he was kissing her ear.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um, maybe we should be alone before you cause me to have an orgasm like your planning to." She whispered. Ron smiled.  
  
"But we are....' he stopped, realization dawning on his face as he realized the entire Gryffindor Common Room was watching. He smiled at everyone nervously, and then looked at Hermione, who was trying very hard not to laugh. He smirked.  
  
"I meant what I said. You're room." He whispered huskily, before walking out of the common room again. Hermione laughed and sat back down next to Melody. She watched Hermione pick up some parchment and sigh dramatically. The common room was still silent. A few moments later, Hermione looked at Melody and sighed again.  
  
"Bye." She said quickly, and like a flash, jumped up out of her seat and ran out of the room extremely fast, the only sounds coming from the common room was Melody laughing hard.  
  
**********************************  
  
* I've just realized this story is getting boring, so im gonna finish it up soon. Please review though. Thanks for reading this far! 


	32. Have you seen this wizard?

* Chapter 32! I hope to have some last minute action, so please stay tuned just a bit longer.  
  
Harry flopped down on the couch in front of the fire, feeling utterly exhausted. He had just finished his last exam and was extremely thankful for it. He sighed and sank down further into the couch, feeling relaxed. He sat still for a few moments, before he was jolted out of his peace by someone flopping down hard next to him. He opened his eyes and looked up into the face of Ron.  
  
"Sorry mate. Did I disturb you?" he said, smirking slightly. Harry frowned and sat up at little.  
  
"You did actually." He said, not bothering to keep the hint of irritation out of his voice. Ron smiled apologetically.  
  
"Look, let's not just sit here! Let's go for a fly, let some steam off. What do you reckon?" he said. Harry really couldn't be bothered getting up, but Ron's 12-year-old like enthusiasm was infectious. He smiled and got up.  
  
"Ok, let's get our brooms." He said in a resigned tone. Ron grinned and ran over to the other 7th year boys, asking them the same question. Harry smiled and looked over at Hermione and Melody, who were at one of the desks, talking to Ginny. Ron grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs.  
  
Hermione laughed as Ginny told her about her latest night out with Colin. Melody was laughing into her hand, and Ginny was nearly crying.  
  
"So anyway, he fell straight over into the mud! I couldn't believe it! He's usually not that clumsy, but this was hilarious!" she laughed. Hermione went to say something, until there was a knock at the entrance of the common room. Many of the people looked at bit surprised. A 5th year girl stood up and went to the portrait. Everyone was waiting for the 'can I help you?' question, but all that came was a very loud, high-pitched scream. She ran back into the middle of the room, looking absolutely terrified. Many people went for their wands, as the large male stepped into the room that only Hermione knew well.  
  
Sirius.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that he looked extraordinarily different. He was wearing extremely nice, clean clothes that fitted him well. His face was cleanly shaven, his hair was cut to his old hairstyle (which Hermione had seen in photos), and he looked like he had had both a decent night's sleep and meal.  
  
Many of the students looked terrified. Some and most however, just looked confused. Hermione smiled and walked forward, not paying attention to everyone's stares.  
  
"Sirius! Goodness, what are you doing here?" she asked in a shocked voice. Sirius smiled, finally seeing her. For the past few awkward moments, he had been looking around the common room, waiting for someone to blast him to a pulp. Her presence was reassuring.  
  
"Hermione. Good to see you.' He said, patting her on the shoulder. Hermione went to say something, when the girl who had let him in, jumped up and ran for the entrance.  
  
"I'm going for McGonnagal!" she said, a bit hysterically. Hermione looked at her sternly.  
  
"Don't you dare! Make one move out of this common room and I'll revoke al your Prefect privileges." She said in a sharp, cool voice, pointing her finger at her. The girl looked at her with shock.  
  
"Have you gone mad? Do you know who this is?" she whispered harshly.  
  
"Yes, I do. And don't forget that I am Head Girl, Jess. I will stay true to my word." She said, looking at her over Sirius's shoulder. The girl called Jess recoiled and sat back down on the chair. Hermione sighed and turned back to Sirius, who was looking at her slightly impressed.  
  
"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I haven't got much time, and I really need to talk to Harry. Is he here?" he said, looking around. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'll get him. Wait here." She made for the stairs, but didn't get very far, as Harry and Ron came bounding down that stairs, carrying brooms. They stopped and looked at the scene in front of them. Harry dropped his wand as he spotted his godfather standing in the middle of the common room.  
  
"S-Sirius?" he said, walking forward. Sirius ginned. Harry ran forward and pulled him into a hug. "Jesus. What the hell are you DOING here? You'll get busted for sure!" he said, his voice now showing alarm. Sirius pulled back and put his hands up.  
  
"Now, don't you worry. Everything ok." He said carelessly.  
  
"You know Sirius, it is mighty good to see you. You're looking sharp." Said Ron, walking up to Sirius and shaking his hand. Sirius smiled at him.  
  
"Good to see you too Ron." He sighed and looked at Harry, smiling broadly.  
  
"So, um, not to sound rude, but what the hell ARE you doing here?" Harry said in the same tone as Hermione. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Well, I have extremely good news, and I wanted you to be the first person I shared it with. Well, actually the second." He said shrugging. Harry smiled.  
  
"Who's the first?"  
  
"I am." Came a new voice. Everyone looked around to see Lupin walking calmly into the common room, smiling. Everyone except Harry, Ron and Hermione now looked extremely curious. Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Good entrance Moony. Very Dumbledore-esque." He said over his shoulder, as Remus made his way to stand next to him.  
  
"Sirius, what's all this about?" Harry said, looking suspiciously at Sirius. Sirius was still smiling.  
  
"Well, its quite simple. And it all has to do with what I have in my pocket." He patted his trench coat chest pocket. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Perhaps you should show him Sirius. The suspense is going to kill the poor boy." Said Remus, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Just trying to build some drama in the kids lives, that's all." Sirius said innocently. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius reached into his pocket, not taking his eyes off Harry. Everyone was silent as Sirius pulled out of his pocket an extremely thin, almost bald and extremely stiff rat. Harry's expression changed from both anger, then to relief.  
  
"Wormtail." He said simply. Sirius nodded, as he swung the rat backwards and forwards like a pendulum by its tail.  
  
"Bloody hell Ron! Its Scabbers!" came Dean's amazed voice, making Harry jump. He had almost forgotten that the whole Gryffindor Common room was present. "You said he was dead!" said Dean, getting up and walking a bit closer. Ron sniffed.  
  
"No such luck I'm afraid." He said in a flat tone. Hermione walked forward and prodded the stiff form of Wormtail.  
  
"My god Sirius, he's as stiff as a board! Is he..."  
  
"No, he's not dead. Just a little Body Binding curse that's all." Remus said, stopping her mid sentence. Sirius glared at the rat.  
  
"Yeah. Little bastard kept biting me. Remus made him sit still for me." He growled.  
  
"Professor Lupin, are you insinuating that you've been helping a convict for the past 4 years?" yelled one of the 5th years with slight outrage. Lupin sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once. Sirius has never been, nor is he now a guilty man. You will be hard pressed to find a more loyal friend." He finished softly, looking at Sirius. Sirius smiled and sniffed.  
  
"That's touching Moony. It really is." He said, patting Lupin on the arm dramatically. Lupin smiled.  
  
"Look, we really must be going before anything happens to make your good luck streak break. Come." He said, grabbing him by the arm. Sirius nodded and put the rat back in his pocket. He turned to Harry.  
  
"You coming boy? We're going to see Dumbledore." He said smirking. Harry smiled.  
  
"Alight.' He went to leave, but turned around to face the others. "Ron, will you come too?" he said, trying not to sound too needy. For some reason, Harry wanted Ron to be present for this. Ron smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure thing." He said. Harry smiled and winked at Hermione and Melody, before following the two men towards the entrance. Sirius stopped just as they were about to enter, turned to Harry and smirked.  
  
"Where is she?" he said in a low voice. Harry smiled and indicated for him to follow. He walked over to Melody and grabbed her by the hand.  
  
"Sirius, this is Melody. Melody, this is my godfather Sirius Black." He said, introducing. Melody smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you finally." She said, holding out her hand to shake his. Sirius smiled, grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Likewise." He said, smirking. Melody smiled, blushing while Harry rolled his eyes and dragged Sirius out of the room to join Remus and Ron outside.  
  
**************************************  
  
*So, any good? Let me know! 


	33. Snivellus

*Here's Chapter 33! And for the record, I can see Sirius as a bit of a charmer, so I'm going to try and incorporate it. Please review!  
  
"So anyway, I was bloody useless without my wand. Luckily Remus was there, or else he definitely would have gotten away again. He thought he could get away like last time. Dickhead." Sirius finished, looking at his pocket. Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"Can you believe your luck though? I mean, you're going to be FREE Sirius." Harry said in a disbelieving tone. Sirius smiled.  
  
"It will be good. Sixteen years is far too long for a man to hide in shadows." He said, sounding slightly sad.  
  
"Don't worry about it all now, Padfoot. It'll be all over soon." Said Remus, patting him on the shoulder. Ron nodded next to him.  
  
"Yeah. There's no-one to stop you now." Ron said. They laughed, until a low voice from behind them caused them all to freeze.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" came Snape's voice. Remus shut his eyes tight, as he felt Sirius stiffen next to him.  
  
"Let me handle it." He muttered. He spun around to look into the very amused face of Serverus Snape. He was apparently under the impression he had just caught Harry and Ron doing something very illegal.  
  
"Severus. How simply smashing to see you." Remus said in a completely unconvincing tone. Sirius, who hadn't moved, rolled his eyes and spun around.  
  
"Smooth Moony. He definitely won't think anything's going on now." He said sarcastically. Snape's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. His eyes shifted from Harry, to Ron, to Remus and finally rested on Sirius.  
  
"Black." He drawled. Sirius smirked.  
  
"Snivellus." He said in a mocking tone. Ron snorted next to him. Snape glared at him.  
  
"Something you find amusing, Weasley?" he snapped. Ron straightened.  
  
"No sir." He muttered. Snape stared at him for a few moments before turning his attention back to Sirius.  
  
"I ought to turn you in to the Ministry right now." He said in a cocky tone. Sirius simply chuckled.  
  
"Actually, I'm about to beat you to it. So if you don't mind, my friends and I will be on our way." He turned around, put his arm on Harry's shoulder and stared to walk off. Snape stepped in front of them, blocking their way and getting out his wand cut off the four men.  
  
"Don't even think for one minute you can just stroll out of this castle without having to go through me." He sneered. Sirius glared at him.  
  
"You tosser. Don't you realize where this corridor leads?" Sirius said, his tone irritated. Snape looked around, then back at Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sirius, please." He muttered in a pleading tone. Snape smirked.  
  
"Planning to run to the headmaster for help are we? Poor little boy can't face the world by himself?' Sirius clenched his jaw and Snape smirked, enjoying the fact he was getting to Sirius. 'No, that's never been your style has it Black? Always hiding behind others. First behind Potter, now behind the werewolf?" Sirius launched himself at Snape, ready to beat him to a pulp, but Remus stepped in-between.  
  
"Sirius, stop!" he said in a firm voice. Sirius was shooting daggers at Snape. He relaxed and pulled out of Remus's grasp. Remus sighed and turned to Snape.  
  
"Severus, we are far too old to be hanging on to petty little grudges don't you think?" he said in a calm, wise tone. Snape stepped back a little and looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"And where do you two think you're going?" he snapped. Harry glared at him.  
  
"My godfather asked me to be present, and I intend to be. There's no problem with that." He said through gritted teeth. Snape sneered.  
  
"What permission do you have for this?" he said.  
  
"They have my consent Serverus." Said Remus, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Now if you will excuse us, we have much to do and not much time to do it in." he said, grabbing Sirius by the arm and leading him around Snape. Sirius smirked.  
  
"Ta ta Snivellus!" he called over his shoulder, causing Harry and Ron to snigger. They rounded a corner and Remus looked at Sirius.  
  
"That wasn't necessary." He said, although he looked amused. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Oh come on. You can't tell me you thought that wasn't amusing." He said. "Harry thought it was funny. Didn't you boy?" he said, patting Harry on the back. Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it was." He said, looking at Remus. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Sirius, you have corrupted the boy." He said in a hopeless tone. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Nah, Ron did. Didn't ya mate?" he laughed. Ron smirked.  
  
"Definitely." Ron said, smirking. Remus rolled his eyes, smiling. Sirius laughed and threw his arm around Harry.  
  
"So, what's been happening around this place?"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Dumbledore surveyed the four men in front of him. Sirius and Remus were sitting in front of his desk, while Harry and Ron were standing behind them. Dumbledore linked his fingers and rested his chin on his knuckles, watching Sirius. Sirius shuffled uncomfortably under his former headmasters stare and cleared his throat.  
  
"And er, the rest, as they say, is history. A history you already know." He finished, smiling. Dumbledore smiled warmly.  
  
"This must be a bit overwhelming for you, Sirius." He said softly. Sirius laughed nervously and sat up a bit straighter.  
  
"You think? I feel like I'm back in detention." He said. Remus laughed.  
  
"You? Detention? Perish the thought." He said quietly, although it was still heard. Sirius glared at him mockingly. Dumbledore chuckled, and looked down at the stiff form of Wormtail that was lying on his desk. He sighed and leant closer.  
  
"Peter, I know you can hear me. I am going to release you from this body bind, and I ask you to please co-operate. It would be extremely foolish on your part to try and escape." Dumbledore got out his wand and released Wormtail from Remus's curse. He rolled around onto his front and looked around the room in a sort of wild panic, his eyes finally resting on Dumbledore looking down his nose at him.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind Peter, I would prefer to talk to you in your true form." He said kindly. He looked at Sirius, who was glaring at the rat.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, may we have some room?" he asked. Remus nodded and stood up, pulling Sirius with him. The rat reluctantly jumped onto Remus's empty seat and seconds later, was replaced with the human form of Peter Pettigrew. He looked around apprehensively, looking at Harry last.  
  
"H-Harry. Its good to....'  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK TO HIM!" Sirius roared, stepping in front of Harry, who was now the same height as him. Peter recoiled and looked to Dumbledore for help.  
  
"Sir, you w-wont let h-him hurt me will you?" he stuttered.  
  
"Sirius, calm yourself." Dumbledore said in a calm, stern voice. He looked at Peter in front of him. "Peter, I am afraid I will have to bind you and turn you into the Ministry of Magic for questioning." He said in an almost regretful tone. Peter quivered and bowed his head. He paused, before sighing and closing his eyes. "What drove you down this path Peter?" he whispered. He looked at Remus.  
  
"Remus, would you mind?" he said, indicating to Peter with a wave of his hand. Remus sighed.  
  
"Of course not Headmaster." He said, waving his wand at Peter's hands and making cords shoot themselves around his wrists. Dumbledore held out his hand towards his fireplace, indicating for Peter to come over. He sighed, stood up and went to stand by Dumbledore. He turned to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Now boys. I wonder if you could both go to see Professor McGonnagal of this situation. She will know what action to take.' They nodded and he went on. 'Try not to worry yourselves too much about all this. I suggest you enjoy the rest of your day and relax." He said, winking at them. They smiled as Dumbledore turned to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Remus, would you be so kind as to follow me to the Ministry with Peter. I will go with Sirius." He said. Remus nodded.  
  
Harry watched them organize themselves, as Sirius came up to him.  
  
"Now, don't you worry about anything. You haven't gotten rid of me yet.' He smirked. Harry laughed and hugged him. Sirius pulled back and chuckled. "Don't get all soppy.' He joked. Harry smiled as he turned to Ron, shaking his hand.  
  
"Look after the boy. You know what a worry merchant he is." Ron laughed and patted Sirius on the arm.  
  
"No problem. Good luck." He said, stepping back. Sirius gave them one last smile as he walked to the fireplace to join Dumbledore. Harry watched as his Godfather disappeared in a flash of green, feeling good at the fact that he knew he would definitely see him again. Remus followed, pulling Peter along with him, which left Harry and Ron alone in the office.  
  
They stood there for a few moments just looking at the fireplace, before Harry let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Yep, that sums it up." He said. Harry laughed and looked at him with a dopey expression on his face. Ron chuckled, slapped him on the back and opened the door.  
  
"Come on, let's go see McGonnagal."  
  
************************************************************  
  
*How was that? Any good? Let me know! 


	34. Graduation

*Chapter 34! We're almost there!  
  
"These are ridiculous. Do we really have to wear them?" Ron whined, looking at himself. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yes, we do. It's tradition. Besides, you're a Prefect, and it would be extremely irresponsible of you to not wear the traditional ceremonial graduation robes." Harry said in a mocking formal tone. Ron snorted.  
  
"Thanks for that Hermione." He chuckled. Harry smiled as he adjusted his robes.  
  
"Personally, I'm with Ron. Dress robes were never really my forte either." Said Neville, putting his shoes on. Dean nodded in the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, but like Harry said. It's Tradition." He said, shaving his chin. Harry sighed and looked into the full-length mirror. Their robes where black, with a red covering bearing the Gryffindor crest. Privately, Harry thought that they could have been worse. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Should I even bother with it?" he asked Ron. Ron chuckled.  
  
"I wouldn't. It's like your trademark. Well, besides the whole scar thing anyway." He said, adjusting his robes. Harry laughed as Colin walked into the room.  
  
"Ron, can I borrow a brush or something? I've lost mine and all they guys in my room are busy fussing." Ron laughed and threw his comb to Colin.  
  
"Sure thing. Just don't loose this one." He said smirking. Colin smiled and walked back out of the room. Harry smiled. It was hard to believe that now they were good mates, as apposed to 2 years ago when Colin started dating Ginny.  
  
"Come on Gents. The inevitable has arrived." Called Seamus, walking into the room. They all smiled and walked into the middle of the room, standing in a circle.  
  
"Our last night in this room." Said Harry. They all nodded.  
  
"May the next generation have as much fun, and get as much sex as we have in these humble walls." Said Dean, putting his right hand to his heart and bobbing his head. They all laughed and did the same.  
  
"Amen." They all said. They stayed still for a few moments, before Ron rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Well, enough of that soppy crap, let's get outta here!" they all cheered and followed him out of the room.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Welcome students, teachers and Parents to yet, another goodbye." Dumbledore held his arms out in welcome. He smiled and went on. "Every year, this never gets any easier. I must admit, that unlike many years, I have become close to many of you, although they haven't always been through the best of circumstances. But, looking down at you all, I can say that you have all outdone yourselves tremendously, and I, along with all my fellow professors and parents are very proud of you.' He passed, beaming down at the students sitting before him. He smiled. "Now, without further adieu, to give a most wonderful speech, I present to you our current Head Girl, Hermione Granger."  
  
There was general and polite applause form most of the hall, except the Gryffindors, who had begun cheering loudly, making 'whooping' noises and whistling. Hermione laughed, stood up and walked to the podium that Dumbledore had left vacant. She looked in mock sternness at the Gryffindors, telling them to be quiet. She smiled and cleared her throat as they stopped cheering.  
  
"Thank you Professor. I would fist like to send out my gratitude for all the muggle parents who are attending today. I'm aware that it would be quite a er, 'unique' experience for you to all get here, but I assure you the rest of our transport as witches and wizards is not as daunting as the Knight Bus." Everyone laughed and Hermione paused. She looked down at her prepared speech and frowned slightly. It was all formalities and thank-yous that at the time was to her, the perfect speech. She smiled, picked them up and ripped them in half. She chuckled and decided that her speech was going to come from her heart, not a piece of paper.  
  
"From the moment I set foot in this place, I knew that everything I had thought and imagined, wasn't going to happen. From an early age, I had dreamed of being a dentist and opening my own business, just like my parents. But now, I couldn't even imagine doing that for a living. No offence guys.' She held her hands up in defense, smiling at her Mum and Dad. They laughed and she went on.  
  
"This castle does things to you. It makes you not just WANT to become a better person, but to BE a better person. So many families have been born here. My own included. On the train ride in first year, something happened to me. I ran into two boys who at the time, I thought were the most silliest, irresponsible people I had ever met. One with clothes 10 sizes too big, and the other with dirt on his nose." She smiled at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Little was I to know then that they would become the bestest friends I have ever had. Yes I admit, it wasn't 'love at first sight' so to speak, but look at us now. These silly boys have become extremely wonderful men, both of which I am proud to call my friends. Except Ron who is in fact, my boyfriend." People everywhere laughed and many wolf-whistled as Ron winked at her. Hermione laughed and continued.  
  
"But, on a more serious note, I believe that this school is a wonderful place for anyone to grow in. 7 years seems a long time when you 11, trying to learn the correct wand movement for Wingardium Levoisa. But standing here, as a 7th year, the time has gone extremely fast." She paused and looked at the floor for a moment and smiled, remembering everything that had happened in her history at the school. She shook her head and went on.  
  
"But, aside from all the dark times we have faced together, there have been many good times as well. Quidditch..' people cheered.  
  
'..Dueling clubs...' people cheered and laughed.  
  
'..And we mustn't forget long night trips to the Astronomy tower for a little 'private time'." The hall erupted with cheers of agreement from all the students. Hermione laughed and went on.  
  
"So, I think that even though we will be sad to leave our newly adopted home, it will be just as exciting to go out into the world as fully pledged adults and show the world what the new generation is made of! Thank you." She finished and walked off the stage to sit back down next to Melody, to a roar of applause. Dumbledore resumed his spot at the podium and looked down at Hermione with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Thank you for that Miss Granger. Now, if we could start the proceedings, Minerva?" Professor McGonagall walked up to Dumbledore and handed him a scroll. He smiled and looked down at the list. He smiled.  
  
"Hannah Abbott." He said. People applauded, but there was a huge applause from the Hufflepuff's as she went up to Dumbledore to accept her diploma.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Harry smiled as he looked down at his diploma in his hand. He was now officially a fully pledged wizard. He smiled as Remus came up to him and patted him on the back.  
  
"Well done, Harry." He beamed.  
  
"Thanks Remus." Harry said, hugging him. Remus pulled back and smiled at him.  
  
"Dreadfully sorry Sirius couldn't be here. This trial seems to be taking a lot longer than a lot of people thought. He wanted me to tell you congratulations anyway." Remus said regretfully. Harry nodded.  
  
"I understand. It's not like he could have made it under normal circumstances anyway." Remus nodded and smiled as Ron came up to them, smiling and thankful to finally get away from his family for a moment.  
  
"I swear, I've hugged Mum that many times. She's an emotional wreck! I envy Ginny for next year." He chuckled. Harry laughed as Ron was dragged off yet again by Fred to get family photos. He looked over and saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger hugging the girls. Harry sighed and turned to Remus.  
  
"Remus, can I er, ask you a favor?" he muttered.  
  
"Sure. Anything." He shrugged. Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Would you be my parent for the day?" he asked bashfully, laughing nervously. Remus looked taken aback, but smiled.  
  
"Sure thing." He smiled warmly. Harry let out a breath of relief and walked off into the crowd with Remus to congratulate everyone.  
  
**  
  
"Oh, we are so proud of the two of you!"  
  
"Gees Liz, let them breathe!" the girls laughed, as their mother pulled them into a very tight, three person hug. She laughed and let them go.  
  
"Sorry girls." They laughed as Jake kissed them both on the cheek.  
  
"Brilliant speech Hermione. You had everyone riveted! Smashing!" he said, tapping her on the shoulder. She laughed.  
  
"Thanks dad." Melody watched as Hermione was congratulated. Although she tried extremely hard not to think it, she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't welcome. Elizabeth drew Melody into another hug.  
  
"I know what your thinking missy, and you get that idea out of your head." She said sternly, but kindly. Melody smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks mum." She said, and her eyes widened. Elizabeth looked at her surprised. Melody had never called them anything but Jake and Elizabeth, and they had totally understood why. Melody looked slightly nervous.  
  
"Is it ok if I call you that?" she said. Elizabeth laughed and hugged her again.  
  
"Of course it is!" she said, her eyes watering. Melody smiled and ran over to Jake.  
  
"What is it sweetheart?" he said, looking at her surprised. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Nothing dad." She laughed. Jake's eyes widened and he laughed, hugging her. Hermione watched the scene, until she was tapped on the shoulder. She spun around and looked up into the face of a very nervous looking, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"May I have a moment?" he said. Hermione nodded and followed him a few steps away. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering what a ferret like me could possibly want to talk to you about?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"You could say that." She said. Draco smirked and looked up at her.  
  
"Well, I figured that now that schools over, we could maybe start a fresh. You know, forget all the stupid little tiffs we had.' He paused. 'I know things I've done, and I've said extremely hurtful and disgusting things to you, and I want to apologize. I don't actually expect you to forget or forgive any of it. I just... want you to know that it's there." He finished looking bashful. Hermione smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"I think that's a fine start." She said. Draco smiled and took her hand.  
  
"Thanks. So, I guess I'll have to start calling you Hermione now." He said, smirking. She chuckled.  
  
"Not if you don't want to." She said. Draco laughed softly and nodded.  
  
"Granger it is then." He said. Hermione smiled and felt someone walk up behind her.  
  
"Stupid Slytherin." Melody said. Draco smirked.  
  
"Stuck-up Gryffindor." He said. Melody laughed and hugged him. He laughed and spun her around. For a split second, Hermione was reminded of Harry. Speaking of which...  
  
"Hey! What's the go Malfoy?" Harry said, walking up to meet them, Ron not far behind. Draco chuckled and put Melody down.  
  
"Sorry Potter. Just having a last minute fling with your betrothed here." He smirked. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Betrothed? I don't think so." He said, putting his arm around Melody's waist. She looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"And why not?" she asked. Harry looked at her nervously. Ron and Hermione were trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, er, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...um," he trailed off and sighed. Melody was laughing.  
  
"Never mind." She said and kissed him on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Well, that's my cue to leave." Said Draco, backing off. Ron turned to him.  
  
"Look. We're er, going to have a party tonight. Mostly all the 7th years will be there." He said, running a hand through his hair. 'Why don't you come? Bring Annabel along as well." He said quietly. Draco nodded, getting the pint that this was Ron's way of saying he was beginning to accept him.  
  
"Sure." He said. Ron nodded.  
  
"Speaking of, where is Annabel anyway?" said Melody, looking around. Draco smiled.  
  
"Talking to my mother.' They all stared at him. 'I know, I know. It was actually my mothers doing. She said she wanted to meet the girl in my life.' He said, smiling. ' I have to meet her parents next." He said, shivering slightly. They laughed as he smiled, waved and walked off to meet Annabel and his mother.  
  
The 4 of them just stood there for a few moments, looking around the hall. A silent understanding passing through them that needed no words. Ron shivered and picked Hermione up, squealing.  
  
"Ron! Put me down!" she yelled, laughing. Ron smiled and carried her off to see the rest of the Weasley's. Harry laughed and linked his hand with Melody's. She smiled and turned to face him.  
  
"You think that...'  
  
"Yes." he said, cutting her off. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What was I going to say?" She said, smirking. He smiled.  
  
"You were going to ask if I thought your dad was with you today." he said. Melody smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah.' She paused. 'Do you think he was?" Harry chuckled.  
  
"Are you kidding? He and my parents had front row seats." He said. Melody laughed and hugged him. Harry put his chin on her head. "They're proud of us. There's no doubt about that." He said, stroking her hair. They stood there for a few moments, before Neville came over.  
  
"Come on! Party time! You've got the rest of your lives for that stuff." He said excitedly and ran over to join Dean near the entrance. They laughed and followed, not letting go of each other's hands the whole time.  
  
*************************************  
  
*Yes, this one's heaps longer than I usually make them. I hope it was ok though. Please Review! 


	35. Going Home

*Omg! I hope you've all had as much fun reading this as I have writing it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, come on, you'll miss the train!" Harry laughed as Hagrid usured all the students onto the Hogwarts Express. Hagrid looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"What're you laughin' at?" he said, looking down at Harry's amused face. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Some things never change, that's all." He said, smirking. Hagrid smiled and put his massive arm on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Too right mate!' he paused. 'Now. Don't you go thinkin' that now that yer no-longer a student that it means yer won' be seein' me anymore." He said. Harry smiled.  
  
"I didn't think so. I don't forget friends that easily y'know." He said, patting Hagrid on his belly and hugged him. They stood there for a few moments before Hagrid cleared his throat.  
  
"Go on, on with yer!" he said, sniffing Harry laughed and followed the crowd onto the train.  
  
********************************  
  
"Our last train ride." Ron said as the train built up speed. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, but we can catch train anytime you want to now. Although you'll have to pay for them, it isn't so bad." Hermione said, smirking. Ron glared mockingly at her.  
  
"Yeah, but they wont take you anywhere as cool as Hogsmeade." Melody said. They all nodded.  
  
"My it's good to be free!" Hermione said dramatically, falling backwards so she was lying on Ron's lap. Melody laughed through her lips.  
  
"Thanks for that scarecrow." She said. Harry smiled and dug out a chocolate frog from his bag. The other three sighed and closed their eyes. They 7th years were worn out as a result from their celebrations the night before, which had kept them up until 3:30 in the morning. Although they were very tired, they couldn't help but smile, as it had been a lot of fun. Harry smiled as he took a bite out of his frog. He looked down at the wizard card and choked.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Melody both sat up and looked around wildly to see what was going on. They looked at Harry, who was looking at the card in his hand with a very peculiar expression.  
  
"Mate, what's the matter?" Ron said concerned. Harry looked up at them and held the card out. Hermione took it, looked at it and smiled. The card had a picture of Harry on it. The Harry in the picture was looking up at Hermione with a very embarrassed and bashful expression. She chuckled and looked up at the real Harry, who had nearly the same look.  
  
"Well, what did you expect? You are one of the most famous wizards in the world after all." She said, as if it were no big deal. Harry gaped at her. He looked to Ron for back up, but all he did was shrug. Harry smiled and shook his head disbelievingly.  
  
"I can't believe this." He said. Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I felt the same after I met you." Harry looked up at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said. Ron looked at the floor. Harry's eyes widened. "Do you have cards with me on it?" he asked, not quite believing it. Ron sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Well, I used to.' He said quietly. Harry was astonished. 'But it was before I met you! At the end of first year I got rid of them." He said quickly. He looked at Harry, blushing scarlet. "Your not mad are you?" he said. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No. It's just a bit weird y'know." He said. Melody snatched the card off Hermione and looked at it, smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm keeping it, and I don't care what you lot say." She said matter- of-factly. Harry laughed at her.  
  
"What in god's name for?" he said. She smiled.  
  
"It's a good one to show the grandkids." She said simply and put it in her pocket. They all laughed, the moment of awkwardness forgotten.  
  
*******************  
  
In the next hour, Harry's compartment had been visited by quite a lot of people. They had all come in to either discuss last night's events, the future, or to scab extra food. Harry was dozing off before the train gave a lurch, signaling that they had arrived back in London. Harry sighed and grabbed his stuff, joining the line to get off.  
  
Once of the platform and back in the muggle world, Harry looked around and spotted the Dursley's. He then looked back to see Hermione, Ron and Melody greeting their families and decided they could wait a few minutes. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Melody's waist so her back was against his chest, smiling at the Grangers over her shoulder.  
  
"Jake, Elizabeth. Good to see you." He said. The smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Harry. Good to see you too." Said Jake. He looked over to see Arthur Weasley calling him over enthusiastically. He chuckled and walked over.  
  
"So Harry, happy to be out of school?" Elizabeth asked. Harry chuckled.  
  
"It's a bit sad. But still, they sky's the limit now." He said. Elizabeth and looked over at the Weasleys.  
  
"I think I'd better go save him." She said, walking off. Harry smiled and put his chin on Melody's shoulder.  
  
'So I say why don't you and I get together, we'll take on the world and be together forever." He sang low in her ear. She laughed and patted his arms.  
  
"Don't give up your day job." She said, sighing dramatically. Harry scoffed in mock hurt.  
  
"I should just leave it up to the pro's shall I?" he said, turning her around to face him. She laughed and kissed him.  
  
"Definitely." She smiled. Harry heard someone gag behind him.  
  
"Ew. All this mushiness is getting to me Moony. You know what I mean?" Harry smiled and spun around to see Sirius standing next to Remus.  
  
"Yes Padfoot, I couldn't agree more." Remus said, chuckling. Harry glared mockingly at them. Melody laughed and hugged Harry.  
  
"I'll see you in a minute." She said, walking over to talk to Ginny. Harry smiled and turned back to the men in front of him. He put his hands on his hips.  
  
"What can I do for you two?" he said. Sirius smiled in a cheeky manner.  
  
"Just wanna have some fun." He said. Sirius charges had finally been dropped and he was now able to walk in the sun without fear of being jumped or attacked. Remus told Harry all this only a few hours ago. Harry frowned.  
  
"Remus, how did you get back here before us?" he asked. Remus chuckled, walked forward and picked up Hedwig's cage.  
  
"I was on the train Harry." He said. Harry laughed, feeling dumb. Sirius rubbed his hands together and looked around mischievously.  
  
"So, are your Aunt and Uncle here?" he said. Harry nodded and indicated behind him to the 2 people looking around everyone with anticipation. Dudley was not with them. Sirius barked out a laugh.  
  
"Is that Petunia? Good god. Hard to believe she's related to a beauty like out little Lily-Flower." He finished soberly. Remus nodded and Harry looked at Sirius curiously.  
  
"You know Aunt Petunia?" he asked. Sirius smiled, still looking over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Our last Christmas at Hogwarts, Lily went home, despite our protests. So, James, Remus and I decided to pay her a little visit.' He paused and smiled evilly. 'Lets go say hi.' He said to Remus.  
  
"It's been nearly 18 years. Do you think she would still remember you two?" Harry said. Remus chuckled.  
  
"It'll come back to her.' He said. "But before we do that, we have to ask you something.' He asked. Harry nodded. "You have all your things here with you? Have you got anything back at the Dursleys?" Harry looked down at his trunk, then back a Remus.  
  
"No, its all here." He said. Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Smashing. Well, no time to waste then." He said, picking up Harry's trunk. Remus chuckled.  
  
"Sirius, maybe we should explain what's going on before we go tramping home.' He said. Harry's excitement peaked.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Well, how would you like to leave the Dursely's forever? Just like I promised you in your 3rd year?" he said. Harry laughed with shock.  
  
"Are you serious?" he said. Remus smiled.  
  
"Well, Sirius is staying with me, and I've got enough room for one more. You are more than welcome to stay with us. Until you get things sorted out.' He said, beaming. Harry didn't think he'd ever heard such good news.  
  
"Well boy, what do you think?" Sirius said, smirking. Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I think you're both crazy if you ever thought I'd say no!" he said. Remus laughed.  
  
"Great. Well, we had better tell your Aunt and Uncle." He said, making for the Durselys. Sirius dropped Harry's trunk and ran after him, Harry not far behind. Remus walked up to the Dursleys calmly, smiling warmly at them. The Dursley's looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Dursely. My name is Remus Lupin. I'd like to ask your permission to....'  
  
"Petunia! Simply smashing to see you again!" Sirius pushed Remus out of the way mid-sentence and grabbed Petunia by the hand, shaking it enthusiastically. Vernon looked to shocked to even try to save his wife. Petunia was no better.  
  
"Y-You know this man?" Vernon said a bit hysterically. Petunia pulled away from Sirius grasp and shook her head, her eyes wide.  
  
"No! Of course not!" he said in an outraged tone. Sirius threw his arms up in the air.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember us?" Sirius said, putting his arm around Remus's shoulders. "Christmas Eve! We came to see Lily. James was with us. Remember the tree incident? Come on, you'll have to remember." He said. Petunia looked at them strangely for a few moments, then realization dawned on her face.  
  
"You two! I DO remember!" she said harshly. Sirius put a hand to his chest.  
  
"We truly were sorry about your hair. James and I had no idea that it would singe that bad."  
  
Harry, who had just come over from telling the others snorted silently to himself. Remus looked like he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Anyway, the point of the matter is that Sirius and I would like to ask you if you would mind Harry living with us. Permanently." Vernon looked at them, considering this seriously for a moment.  
  
"Permanently? Y-You don't expect anything from us?" he said, as if not quite believing us. Sirius nodded.  
  
"That's right. I should have legal guardianship anyway, so it's no skin of your backs." He said. Vernon looked to his wife.  
  
"What do you think?" he said. She looked back at the 3 men in front of her.  
  
"I see no problem with it." She said, somewhat bitterly. Vernon nodded.  
  
"Very well. Take him." He said, and they walked off without another word.  
  
Harry watched them go, not feeling even the least bit sorry that this could very well be the last time he saw that family for the rest of his life. They stood there in silence for a few moments, before Harry turned to Sirius.  
  
"You singed her hair?" he asked, smiling. Sirius shrugged innocently and Remus sighed.  
  
"That's a long story. But, we really have to be going. Have you said your good-bye's?" he said.  
  
"Almost. I just have to say good-bye to Melody.' He said, smirking. Sirius chuckled and went to get Harry's discarded trunk. Harry turned to Remus.  
  
"What's the hurry anyway?" he said. Remus smiled.  
  
"Well, Sirius has kept his promise. It's time for me to do the same."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Harry looked at the ground in front of him, not quite believing he was there. Half of him felt a sudden wave of grief wash over him, while the other half seemed ecstatic to be there. He let himself fall to his knees and he ran his hand over the grass in front of him. He looked at the stones in front of him, each with their own name inscribed on it.  
  
"Lillian Paige Potter"  
  
"James Aaron Potter"  
  
Harry felt someone kneel down beside him.  
  
"Hey Prongs. Look who I brought to see you." Sirius said, getting comfortable. Remus sat down on Harry's other side.  
  
"I told you I'd bring him Lily. It might be a little late, but he's here." He said, chuckling slightly. Harry looked at Sirius. Sirius was looking at the tombstone of his father.  
  
"So, you should see how much Kings Cross has changed. Although the crater we made in 3rd year is still in the roof. Remember the one? Just above the right platform." He said, chuckling. Remus chuckled.  
  
"Did Padfoot tell you James? He got acquitted of all charges." Sirius laughed.  
  
"I told Lily first. Didn't I love?" he said, looking at Harry's Mother's tombstone. "Lily knew I wasn't guilty. Didn't you Flower?" he said. Remus laughed.  
  
"That's probably the only charge that you've been accused of that you actually weren't guilty of." He said. Sirius laughed and looked at Harry. "Aren't you going to say hi?" he said. Harry went to answer, but Remus cut him off.  
  
"Maybe we should leave them alone for a while." He said, getting up. Sirius nodded, patted Harry on the shoulder and walked off with Remus. Harry turned back to the stones in front of him and sighed.  
  
"Hey Mum. Dad." He said. Now he was a lost for words. It had seemed so easy for Remus and Sirius. Harry let out a breath and just let himself talk.  
  
"I graduated yesterday. I've got my Diploma in my trunk. Its great." He was struggling for things to say.  
  
"So er, I don't know how much Remus has told you about me, if anything at all. I suppose I could tell you about my friends. There's Ron Weasley. He's my best mate, and my brother. I don't know what I would have done without him.' He paused. 'Then there's Hermione. She's a muggle-born, as she was Head Girl this year. She's really smart. Maybe too smart.' He said, chuckling. 'And then there's my girlfriends Melody, who I'm totally in love with.' He smiled. 'You've got no idea how much I care about this girl. I mean, she's smart, and funny, and beautiful, and one hell of a beater." He finished proudly. 'I wish you could meet her. I'm sure you'd love her as much as I do."  
  
Harry sat there for what seemed like hours, talking to his parents and telling them everything that was in his life. He didn't realize it, but the whole time, he had been crying. Tears fell out of his eyes, although they were small. Ever drop representing the feeling he had long bottled up that he was now able to let out to his parents. Parents who had, despite his many experiences, had never seemed this real before.  
  
Harry finally said his goodbye and left with Remus and Sirius to his new home, knowing that things were definitely going to be better than he ever could have dreamed.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Well, there you have it. The final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. You haven't heard the last of me though. I'll be back!  
  
THANKS FOR READING! 


End file.
